la ninja con un chakra extraño
by belen26
Summary: despues de la pelea en el valle del fin naruto y sasuke junto con sakura salen a caminar y se encuentran con mia que venia huyendo en los tres nace el sentimiento de querer protegerla ya que alguien conocido por ella la esta buscando pero que tipo de chakra tiene ella y porque la buscan y porque quieren su poder
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó una noche,en una cueva,se donde no parecía que se escuchaba algún ruido,si no que estaba en silencio pero no era así alguien estaba golpeando la pared,que empezaba a ceder poco a poco hasta que a la final,se rompe

Chica: bien se acabo,yo aquí no me quedo (en eso sale,pero una piedra le cae en el brazo,lastimándole y parecía que también le había roto) demonios,pero no tengo tiempo para esto tengo que buscar ayuda (empieza a correr)

A la día siguiente en la tarde

Naruto y sauske,se habían recuperado y una semana después de su pelea en el valle del fin,donde terminaron en el hospital recuperándose de sus heridad,ahora estaban mejor y ya les habían dado el alta del hospital

Naruto: (sale del hospital) al fin fuera

Sakura: como se nota que era lo que querías no

Naruto: después de una semana en el hospital,pues ya era hora

Sasuke: (también sale del hospital) debo decirlo que en eso tienes toda la razón

Sakura: que tal si caminamos un rato

Naruto: esta bien

Sasuke: claro (los tres empiezan a caminar,no solo por el pueblo,si no que también salen un rato fuera,y observaban el lugar) que tranquilidad

Naruto: es como si no hubiera pasado nada

Sakura: pues da la impresión de que nada puede pasar

Sasuke: tienes razón (mientras empezaba casi a oscurecer y no vieron que alguien un poco alejado,estaba corriendo,y se detiene a descansar un poco)

Chica: (trata de tomar aire) ya no puedo mas,corri desde anoche hasta ahora,y estoy cansada (en eso ve a los tres) creo que hay personas allá,me acercare para ver si me pueden ayudar (corre hasta donde están ellos

Naruto: sasuke

Sasuke: que pasa

Sakura: en que piensas

Sasuke: pues (iba a decir algo cuando alguien choca con sakura y terminan ella y naruto encima de sasuke) hay usorantonkachi

Naruto: que pasa teme

Sasuke: que no te diste cuenta que me empujaste,dobe

Naruto: no me mi culpa,sakura me empujo

Sakura: no fue mi culpa,alguien me empujo

Chica: hay disculpen (mientras se levanta)

Sakura: no hay problema (mientras también se levanta)

Naruto (le levanta y la mira) quien es ella

Sasuke: (la mira) no lo se

Sakura: (mira a la chica) disculpa estas bien

Chica: (los mira) no,disculpen pueden ayudarme

Sasuke: claro dinos que te paso

Chica: pues yo (es todo lo que pudo decir,dado que estaba completamente agotada,por tanto correr y encima le dolía el brazo,porque se lo había fracturado,y una herida se abrió,no pudo decir mas y se desmayo)

Sasuke: rayos (mientras la sostiene)

Sakura: que le habrá pasado

Naruto: pues si rostro,demuesta que estuvo corriendo esta cansada

Sasuke: miren (le señala el brazo y se veía en su blusa una mancha de sangre)

Sakura: veamos (con cuidado le rompe y se puede ver como estaba su brazo)

Naruto: tiene su brazo fracturado

Sasuke: y esta herida,y parece que se le abrió

Sakura: será mejor llevarla al hospital

Sasuke: (la carga) vámonos (los tres corren al hospital

Mientras tanto en el hospital

Tsunade: pues se nota que todo esta en calma

Enfermera: así es

Tsunade: no hay ninguna novedad

Enfermera: pues hasta ahora no

Tsunade: bueno esperemos que siga así

Naruto: oba chan (entrando al hospital)

Tsunade: hable demasiado pronto (lo mira) que pasa naruto (en eso ve a sasuke que entra con una chica en brazos) quien es ella

Sasuke: no sabemos apareció fuera del pueblo,y nos pidió ayuda

Tsunade: no dijo el motivo

Sakura: no simplemente dijo que si le podíamos ayudar pero al preguntarle que paso,no pudo decirlo porque se desmayo (ve como sasuke le pone en la camilla)

Tsunade: (se acerca y la ve) su rostro demuestra que estuvo corriendo y no paro

Sakura: y mire su brazo

Tsunade: (lo mira) será mejor revisarla sakura ven conmigo

Sakura: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: (ve a naruto y sasuke) ustedes esperen aquí

Naruto esta bien oba-chan

Tsunade: vamos sakura (se va con la chica)

Sakura: si tsunade-sama (la sigue)

Después de que se fueron,naruto y sasuke,se sentaron y no les quedo otra que esperar,pero después de casi una hora,ya empezaban a impacientarse un poco,incluso naruto le llevo un café a sasuke y ahí estaban los dos,esperando y bebiendo café

Tsunade: (aparece) listo

Naruto: que paso oba-chan

Tsunade: pues le revise

Sasuke: y que tenia

Tsunade: parece que una piedra le golpeo el brazo y le lastimo,y además estuvo corriendo demasiado,por eso al toparse con ustedes, estaba agotada y por eso se desmayo

Naruto: y la herida del brazo es profunda

Tsunade: no,se recuperara

Sasuke: y esta bien

Tsunade: si ahorita esta dormida sakura se quedara esta noche con ella

Naruto: entiendo oba-chan

Tsunade: ustedes dos,vayan a su casa a descansar,hoy salieron del hospital mejor deberían irse,mañana si quieren regresen

Sasuke: así lo haremos tsunade-sama hasta luego (se aleja)

Naruto: volveremos mañana oba-chan (mientras se va)

Tsunade: que descansen chicos (también se va)

Ambos salen del hospital y en la mitad del camino se despiden cada uno se va a su casa,naruto al llegar a su casa, entra a la cocina y se prepara su comida,al terminar de comer lava su plato sale de la cocina,y se va a su cuarto y se cambia de ropa,y se acuesta en la cama,mientras miraba al techo,se queda pensando en lo que le había pasado a esa chica mientras pensaba en eso se queda dormido,mientras sasuke,llega a su casa, y también se prepara su comida,pero mientras come no puede evitar pensar en aquella chica,y lo que le había pasado,cuando termina de comer,y lavar su plato sube a su cuarto y se acuesta,pensando todavía,hasta que a la final se queda dormida,mientras tanto sakura se había quedado con ella cuidándola era ya casi medianoche hasta que ve que ella empieza a despertar pero estaba asustada

Sakura: (se acerca) tranquila todo esta bien

Chica: donde estoy

Sakura: en el hospital

Chica: entiendo

Sakura: todo esta bien

Chica: esta bien

Sakura: ahora será mejor que te vuelvas a dormir

Chica: esta bien,pero te quedarías conmigo

Sakura: claro que si te voy a aacompañar

Chica: gracias

Sakura: de nada,y por cierto como te llamas

Mía: yo me llamo mía y tu

Sakura: mía,tienes un lindo nombre,yo me llamo sakura

Mía: pues micho gusto en conocerte sakura,y tu nombre también es lindo

Sakura: gracias ahora si vamos a dormir

Mía: esta bien (se empieza a dormir)

Sakura: (se queda a su lado) descansa

Mía se empieza a quedar,dormida,y finalmente se duerme,sakura se queda a su lado cuidándola,pero mientras se empieza a dormir ella también de repente tiene el presentimiento de que esa chica ha sufrido,y eso hace que dentro de sakura,nazca el querer protegerla y no dejar que nadie la toque con esos pensamientos se queda dormida

uno naruto no me pertenece es de masashi kishimoto solo el personaje de mia si me pertenece

dos en este fic ni naruto ni sasuke perdieron su brazo

tres en este fic kakashi no es el sexto hokage de la aldea lo sera naruto mas adelante

cuatro seguramente me lanzaran tomatazos cuando vean que naruto sera pareja con sakura y sasuke pareja con mia pero como dije antes no tengo ningun intencion de hacer un fic donde sean pareja sasuke y sakura


	2. lo que sasuke no se imagino que podria p

A la mañana siguiente

Era un nuevo día en la aldea oculta dela hoja,y todos empezaban a despertarse entre ellos naruto,que después de levantarse cambiar se ropa y desayunar,decide salir de su casa,para ir al campo de entrenamiento,a entrenar un poco,después de tres horas entrenando tenia hambre,así que se fue al ichiraku a comer ramen

Sasuke: (entra) como siempre comiendo ramen

Naruto: (lo ve) sabes que me gusta

Sasuke: si lo se

Naruto: no quieres

Sasuke: no,gracias ya comi

Naruto: esta bien

Sasuke: te buscaba para ir al hospital

Naruto: justo después de comer,ya iba ir al hospital

Sasuke: entonces te espero

Naruto: de acuerdo ya acabo

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras espera)

Naruto: (termina de comer y se levanta y da las gracias) bueno termine vamos

Sasuke: esta bien (los dos caminan hasta el hospital y al entrar se acercan a recepción) disculpe

Recepcionista: hola chicos

Sasuke: queremos saber en que cuarto esta la chica que trajimos ayer

Recepcionista: esta en el cuarto 200

Naruto: gracias (se van)

Recepcionista: de nada (sigue haciendo sus cosas)

Sasuke: (caminan hasta llegar al cuarto) aquí es

Naruto: entremos

Sasuke: esta bien (golpea la puerta)

Sakura: adelante

Sasuke: permiso (mientras entra)

Sakura: hola chicos

Naruto: veníamos a ver como estaba la chica

Sakura: tsunade-sama esta con ella

Sasuke: y como la ve

Sakura: pues esta un poco alterada

Naruto: se tranquilizara

Sakura: no lo se,vengan pero no hagan ruido (se acerca con ellos hasta donde estaba tsunade y escuchan )

Tsunade: bien empecemos primero dime como te llamas

Mía: me llamo mía

Tsunade: y cuantos años tienes

Mía: tengo 15

Tsunade: y que fue lo que te paso

Mía: pues (iba a decir,que paso cuando de repente ve a sakura que estaba acompañada de naruto ysasuke,pero cuando ve a sasuke,no puede evitar que sus ojos se le llenen de lagrimas) tu (mientras lo señala)

Sasuke: (sorprendido) yo que

Mía: itachi uchiha maldito asesino,mataste a mis padres mataste a mis abuelos a mi familia a mis amigos ASESINO ASENSINO (mientras se empezaba a alterar)

Tsunade: demonios (mientras se acercaba para tratar de calmarle pero la presencia de sasuke,solo hacía que ella se siga alterando) naruto

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: saca a sasuke de aquí AHORA

Naruto: si oba-chan (mira a sasuke) vámonos sasuke (sasuke no reaccionaba se había quedado en shock al ver que esa chica le confundía con su hermano,naruto lo tuvo que sacar arrastrando fuera del cuarto)

Tsunade: sakura

Sakura: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: prepara la inyección hay que sedarla esta demasiado alterada

Sakura: en seguida (mientras empieza a preparar la inyección y cuando termina le inyecta y se empieza a quedar dormida hasta que se duerme)

Tsunade: al menos funciono

Sakura: porque crees que confundió a sasuke con itachi

Tsunade: no lo se,pero si conoció a itachi,esa es la primera pista

Sakura: akatsuki

Tsunade: así es

Sakura: pero porque la buscarían a ella

Tsunade: eso lo que quiero averiguar,primero hablare con sasuke para que por ahora no se acerque a ella

Sakura: entiendo

Tsunade: vamos dormirá hasta la noche

Sakura: esta bien (mientras salen del cuarto y se van a la torre ya que naruto y sasuke estaban ahí)

Shizune: entonces eso si estuvo fuerte (se acerca a sasuke con un vaso de agua) toma sasuke tomate esto

Sasuke: gracias (toma el vaso de agua mientras seguía pensando,naruto lo había arrastrado hasta la torre y cuando llegaron le contaron todo a zhizune)

Naruto: si eso es cierto nunca vi a alguien gritar de esa forma

Shizune: por ahora ya se tiene una pista

Sasuke: así parece

Tsunade: (entra) ya volví

Naruto: oba-chan que paso

Tsunade: no quedo otro remedio que sedarla así que estará dormida hasta la noche

Sakura: (entra) no quedo otra opción

Tsunade: sasuke

Sasuke: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: por ahora no te acerques a esa chica,voy a empezar a averiguar que paso

Sasuke: esta bien tsunade-sama

Shizune: y que va hacer ahora lady tsunade

Tsunade: voy a empezar a averiguar todo lo relacionado,con esa chica

Shizune: entiendo

Sasuke: (se levanta) si no les importa me retiro

Tsunade: esta bien sasuke

Sasuke: permiso (mientras se iba)

Naruto: creo que también me voy

Shizune: de acuerdo

Sakura: igual yo,ire a casa a descansar

Tsunade: de acuerdo

Shizune: (ve que todos se van) lady tsunade paso algo

Tsunade: si shizune

Shizune: y que es

Tsunade: mira (le enseña sus manos)

Shizune: pero como paso

Tsunade: fue cuando ella empezó a gritar de esa forma trate de tranquilizarla peor no funciono

Shizune: pues si que se descontrolo

Tsunade: así es

Shizune: y cuanto tiempo tendrá sus manos así

Tsunade: no lo se

Shizune: tendrá que esperar

Tsunade: así es

Mientras ellas dos conversaban,ya cuando era la noche mía empezó a despertar,al principio estbaa algo confundida,y no sabía bien donde estaba,pero al ver las sabanas blancas y las cortinas blancas supo donde estaba,en el hospital no se acordó bien que paso,pero estaba algo nerviosa,en eso se levanta y se mete al baño y cuando termina,se vuelve a acostar en la cama,mientras veía el yeso de su brazo,solo esperaba que pronto se lo puedan quitar,mientras tanto sasuke,ya había regresado a su casa,pero estaba molesto,por la forma como ella le había gritado al confundirlo con su hermano lo único que hizo fue golpear a la pared dejando un pequeño agujero,del alguna forma tenía que hablar con ella,para arreglar las cosas,mientras tanto sakura había iso a su casa a descansar,ya que no había dormido mucho pro estar pendiente de mía a la final se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormida,mientras que naruto pensaba ir a su casa,pero luego cambio de idea,y regreso al hospital porque se quedaría esta noche con mía mientras entraba y caminaba por los pasillos del hospital ve que una enfermera sale del cuarto de mía

Naruto: hola

Enfermera: (lo ve) hola naruto

Naruto: y como esta

Enfermera: esta nerviosa

Naruto: es difícil que se calme

Enfermera: no,y estoy pensando en quedarme con ella,después de que termine mis rondas

Naruto: tengo una idea

Enfermera: cual es

Naruto: yo me quedo con ella

Enfermera: estas seguro

Naruto: si

Enfermera: esta bien,terminare mis rondas y luego me iré a dormir gracias naruto (mientras se iba)

Naruto: de nada (mientras entra y la mira) hola

Mía: (lo mira) hola

Naruto: como estas

Mía: regular

Naruto: y eso porque

Mía: tengo miedo

Naruto: (se sienta junto a ella) y eso porque

Mía: porque si el líder de akatsuki,se da cuenta de que me escape me vendrá a buscar,y no quiero que nadie salga lastimado

Naruto: tranquila eso no va a pasar

Mía: y como puedes estar seguro

Naruto: simple esta muerto

Mía: lo derrotaron

Naruto: si

Mía: y quien fue

Naruto: yo lo mate

Mía (sorprendida) tu

Naruto: así es

Mía: al menos uno menos,pero aun así temo que me busquen

Naruto: dime una cosa

Mía: que cosa

Naruto: tu confías en mi

Mía: la verdad

Naruto: si dime confías en mi

Mía: pues no se porque,pero si confío en ti

Naruto: pues puedes estar segura de que no dejare que nadie te toque

Mía: (mas tranquila) de veras

Naruto: claro que si,mira yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo,y puedes estar segura de que no dejare que te toquen

Mía: gracias no se como te llamas

Naruto: me llamo naruto

Mía: de acuerdo naruto confiare en ti

Naruto: esta bien es hora de dormir

Mía: dormirías conmigo

Naruto: claro que si

Mía: esta bien (mientras se acomoda)

Naruto también se acomoda y después de un rato mas conversando un rato mas,hasta que a mía le empezó a dar sueño,hasta que a la final se durmió,naruto también empezó a quedarse dormido y mientras se dormía también el tuvo la sensación de proteger a mía así que tampoco estaba dispuesto a permitir que la quieran hacer daño estaba dispuesta a protegerla con estos pensamientos se queda dormido


	3. lo que nadie se imagino que pasaria en l

Ocho días después

Ha pasado ocho días desde que mía apareció y ahora seguía en el hospital,y todavía no sabía cuando le darían el alta,ahora estaba leyendo unos libros que le había prestado sakura,para que así no se sienta,tan aburrida y sin saber que hacer,mientras tanto sasuke,no dejaba de pensar,en esa chica,y desde que le grito,no hacía mas que recordar,esos gritos,incluso estaba distraído y no se dio cuenta del golpe que le dio kakashi,cuando el entrenamiento termino,sakura y naruto se retiraron pero kakashi quería hablar a solas con sasuke

Kakashi: sasuke que te pasa

Sasuke: porque lo dice

Kakashi: desde hace,ocho días estas distraído y ahora nunca te haz distraído en un entrenamiento

Sasuke: lo siento,kakashi sensei

Kakashi: me puedes decir que te pasa

Sasuke: pues (le empieza a contar lo que paso con esa chica) y eso es todo

Kakashi: ahora entiendo porque estas tan distraído

Sasuke: y no se que hacer

Kakashi: si quieres mi consejo deberías hablar con ella

Sasuke: usted cree

Kakashi: sasuke te conozco y se que no dejarías que esto se quedo así no es cierto

Sasuke: en esa parte,tiene razón

Kakashi: entonces intenta hablar con ella

Sasuke: pero tsunade-sama ordeno a las enfermeras que no me dejen pasar

Kakashi: y eso te detendría

Sasuke: pues pensándolo bien usted tiene la razón

Kakashi: vez te lo dije

Sasuke: lamento haberme distraído

Kakashi: esta bien no te preocupes,ahora puedes retirarte

Sasuke: esta bien permiso kakashi-sensei (mientras se iba)

Kakashi: esta bien sasuke (mientras vuelve a leer su libro)

Mientras en la restaurante

Sakura: sasuke ha estado distraído desde hace días

Naruto: no deja de pensar,en la forma como le grito mía

Sakura: todavía piensa en esos gritos

Naruto: todo el tiempo

Sakura: y crees que sea capaz de ir hablar con ella

Naruto: pues conociéndolo si

Sakura: pero las enfermeras vigilan

Naruto: lo se pero como te dije antes,se las arreglara

Sakura: bueno en eso tienes toda la razón

Naruto: así es

Los dos seguían conversando hasta que terminaron de comer,cuando ya era un poco mas avanzada la tarde,naruto llega al hospital y camina hasta el cuarto donde estaba mía

Naruto: (entra) se puede

Mía: (lo mira) entra

Naruto: que haces (mientras se acerca)

Mía: pues sakura me trajo estos libros para no aburrirme

Naruto: al menos con algo te entretienes

Mía: si

Naruto: y como vas con tu brazo

Mía: pues ya no me molesta tanto este yeso

Naruto: ya es menos

Mía: así es

Naruto: me alegra

Mía: gracias

Naruto: y como te entretienes cuando estas aburrida

Mía: pues no se si me dejes

Naruto: que cosa

Mía: me gusta sentir el chakra de las personas,me dejarías sentir el tuyo

Naruto: (sorprendido) en serio quieres sentirlo

Mía: claro pero solo si me lo permites

Naruto: (se sienta) claro puedes hacerlo

Mía: haber (mientras enciende su chakra y toca a naruto empezando a sentir su chakra)

Naruto: (piensa) que clase de chakra tiene ella

Mía: (retira su mano) me regaño

Naruto: quien

Mía: tu chakra

Naruto: que te dijo

Mía: me dijo grrr deja de hacer eso niña,hace frío

Naruto: no es mi chakra es kurama

Mía: quien

Naruto: veras (le empieza a explicar sobre el zorro de las nueve colas) entiendes

Mía: (piensa) es el,el es el chico que tiene al zorro de las nueve colas en su interior,entonces debo de estar en konoha

Naruto: oye en que piensas

Mía: me puedes resolver una duda

Naruto: haber dime

Mía: estoy en la aldea oculta de la hoja

Naruto: claro que si

Mía: mi camino me llevo a konoha

Naruto: claro que si,ahora tu resuélveme una duda

Mía: haber dime

Naruto: porque tu chakra es frío

Mía: debe de ser por el lugar de donde vengo

Naruto: y cual es tu hogar

Mía: mi hogar es bueno era la aldea oculta de la nieve

Naruto: eres de ese lugar

Mía: así es

Naruto: (piensa) así que ese es su hogar,pero que es lo que quieren con ella

Mía: naruto (le habla pero no le escucha) hola la tierra hablando a naruto (sigue igual) bueno (le da un coscorrón

Naruto: auch (se toca su cabeza) porque hiciste eso

Mía: porque te estoy hablando y tu andas volando

Naruto: así

Mía: si

Naruto: pues sabes lo que yo hago cuando me golpean

Mía: no que

Naruto: pues te hare cosquillas (y empieza hacerle cosquillas y ella empieza a reírse aunque,también ella empieza a hacerle cosquillas)

Enfermera: (entra) disculpen

Naruto: (deja de hacerle cosquillas) hola que pasa

Enfermera: tengo que revisarla,haber como va

Naruto: esta bien (mira a mía) bueno nos vemos luego

Mía: esta bien

Naruto: nos vemos (mientras sale del cuarto)

Enfermera: (se acerca) bien te revisare

Mía: de acuerdo

Mientras la enfermera revisaba a mía,naruto,tenía una duda así que decidió ir a la torre al llegar golpea la puerta

Naruto (entra) disculpa oba-chan

Tsunade: que pasa naruto

Naruto: es que quería contarte algo

Tsunade: siéntate y dime que es

Naruto: es que estaba hace rato con mía

Tsunade: y que paso

Naruto: su chakra

Tsunade: que pasa con su chakra

Naruto: es frío lo sentí cuando me toco

Tsunade: y que paso

Naruto: kurama le regaño diciéndole que deje de hacer eso porque hace frío

Tsunade: vaya y le llegaste a preguntar cual era su hogar

Naruto: si

Tsunade: y de donde es

Naruto: la aldea oculta de la nieve

Tsunade: eso lo explica todo

Naruto: a que te refieres oba-chan

Tsunade: recuerdas cuando vio a sasuke y se altero

Naruto: si

Tsunade: pues quise tratar de tranquilizarla y no funciono y paso algo

Naruto: que cosa

Tsunade: me congelo las manos,por eso le dije a sakura que la cede

Naruto: estabas con las manos congeladas

Tssunade: así es

Naruto: y cuanto tiempo

Tsunade: media hora

Naruto: pero ahora es una nueva pista

Tsunade: claro que si

Naruto: y que vas hacer

Tsunade: mandare a investigar,que paso allí

Naruto: y después

Tsunade: no se pero ya se vera

Naruto: entiendo oba-chan

Tsunade: así será,hay algo en ella y quiero saber que es

Naruto: esta bien (se levanta) me retiro

Tsunade: esta bien naruto

Naruto sale de la torre y cuando camina se topa con sasuke y los dos estaban conversando un rato,aunque naruto se dio cuenta de que no estaba tranquilo,y que trataría de ver como acercarse a mía,conversaron bastante tiempo,pero se hacía tarde y naruto se fue a su casa al entrar,decide entrar a la cocina,y prepararse la comida,se sienta y come cuando termina de comer,y lavar su plato,decide irse a su cuarto a descansar,estaba a punto de cambiarse de ropa cuando alguien golpea la puerta de su í que decide ir a ver quien era

Naruto: (abre la puerta) hola sakura

Sakura: hola naruto

Naruto: que pasa

Sakura: tsunade quiere que vayamos al hospital

Naruto: le paso algo a mía

Sakura: no lo se,solo me llamo y dijo que te buscara

Naruto: (sale y cierra la puerta) vamos

Sakura: si (mientras los dos caminan hasta el hospital y al entrar llegan hasta donde estaba tsunade conversando con una enfermera)

Tsunade: vete no mas a descansar

Enfermera: entonces no me necesita para nada

Tsunade: no,así que puedes no mas irte

Enfermera: de acuerdo hasta luego tsunade-sama (mientras se iba)

Naruto: oba-chan que paso

Tsunade: entren al cuarto y lo verán

Sakura: ese no es el cuarto de mía

Tsunade: así es

Naruto: que paso

Tsunade: (abre la puerta) solo acérquense a la cama y lo sabrán

Sakura: de acuerdo

mientras ella y naruto entran y se acercan a la cama y no podían creer lo que estaban viendo,ahí estaba sasuke,junto a mía durmiendo,los dos estaban tranquilos,eso quiere decir,que ya aclararon el mal entendido ,sakura con cuidado,de no despertarlo lo tapa,y le hace unas seña a naruto para salir del cuarto,así que los dos salen del cuarto

naruto: era de imaginarse que eso iba a pasar

tsunade: pese que le dije que no lo haga lo hizo

sakura: ya sabe como es

tsunade: si lo se

naruto: y que vas hacer ahora oba-chan

tsunade: a descansar y le diré a la enfermera que cuando despierte en la mañana valla a la oficina y ustedes dos también

sakura: y eso porque tsunade-sama

tsunade: mañana lo sabrán buenas noches chicos

naruto: buenas noches oba-chan

tsunade salió del hospital y se fue a descansar lo mismo hicieron naruto y sakura se fueron cada uno a sus casas a dormir aunque no sabían porque tsunade les llamaba a su oficina,aunque les tocaría esperar hasta la mañana para saber que sucedía


	4. preparandose para el viaje

A la mañana siguiente

Mía seguía dormida,pero Sasuke no,se despertó y con cuidado de no despertarla se levanta de la cama y se estira,en eso entra la enfermera

Enfermera: buenos días Sasuke

Sasuke: (le mira) buenos días

Enfermera: que tal durmieron

Sasuke: bastante bien

Enfermera: que bueno,Tsunade-sama me mando a decirte que cuando despertaras vayas a la torre

Sasuke: creo que se me armo

Enfermera: tranquilo no esta enojada contigo

Sasuke: entonces de que es

Enfermera: es sobre Mía

Sasuke: entiendo voy para allá (sale del cuarto)

Enfermera: de acuerdo (lo ve irse)

Sasuke: (sale del hospital y camina hasta llegar a la torre y golpea la puerta) permiso

Tsunade: entra Sasuke

Sasuke: la enfermera dijo que quería verme (mientras ve que Naruto Sakura y Kakashi también estaban ahí)

Tsunade: así es

Sasuke: (se sienta) que paso

Tsunade: bueno les explicare pero quiero saber una cosa

Sasuke: supongo que es como me las arregle para hablar con Mía no es cierto

Tsunade: claro que si

Sasuke: bueno le contare

Flash back

La noche anterior Sasuke se había topado,con Naruto pero Sasuke,no paraba de dar vueltas

Naruto: quieres dejar de dar tanta vuelta,me estas mareando

Sasuke: (no paraba de dar vueltas ) es que no dejo de pensar

Naruto: es en Mía en quien no dejas de pensar no es cierto

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: pues si sigues caminando de un lado al otro,lo único que conseguirás es un mareo

Sasuke: pienso en la forma de cómo hablar con ella

Naruto: sabes que es difícil,las enfermeras están todo el tiempo vigilando

Sasuke: lo se,pero aun así,necesito hablar con ella

Naruto: te entiendo (se levanta) creo que es hora de irme a casa

Sasuke: supongo que es tarde

Naruto: así es intenta descansar

Sasuke: lo haré pero es difícil

Naruto: se que es difícil,pero al menos no te lanzo un zapato (se rie)

Sasuke: (molesto) hay usorantonkachi

Naruto: teme (se va riendo)

Sauske: dobe (mientras decide ir a su cuarto y entra pero no se acuesta,porque cada vez que lo hace a su mente viene el recuerdo,de cuando ella le grita,ya a la final viendo que la noche estaba mas avanzada decide salir de su casa y caminar hasta el hospital,ahí se las arreglo para que nadie le vea,pero justo cuando iba a entrar al cuarto una enfermera se le adelanto y no le quedo otra que esperar)

Enfermera: (entra y la mira) es tarde mía hay que cerrar las cortinas

Mía: esta bien

Enfermera: (se acerca y cierra las cortinas) no sabes si alguien se quedara contigo esta noche

Mía: pues no me han dicho nada (mientras se sienta en la cama)

Enfermera: entiendo hagamos una cosa

Mía: que cosa

Enfermera: pues si tu quieres,yo me puedo quedar contigo esta noche

Mía: (la mira) en serio

Enfermera: si en serio,claro si no te molesta

Mía: no,para nada

Enfermera: esta bien,pronto terminare y vendré hacerte compañía

Mía: gracias

Enfermera: de nada (mientras sale del cuarto)

Sasuke: (ve que la enfermera se va y se acerca a la puerta y al ver que no hay nadie,entra y la ve,aun tiene dudas de acercarse a ella,pero lo hace) hola

Mía: (lo mira,pero termina algo confundida) tu,disculpa tu quien eres

Sasuke: soy Sasuke Uchiha

Mía: (se queda pensando) Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke: si y soy el hermano menor de Itachi

Mía: (lo mira) Sauske hermano Itachi

Sasuke: así es,cuando me gritaste me confundiste con mi hermano

Mía: (se pone la mano en la frente) Mía eres una completa cabeza hueca lo volviste hacer,nuevamente le gritaste a la persona equivocada,felicidades cabeza hueca,acabas de batir tu propio record

Sasuke: (le mira) te pasa algo

Mía: por favor perdóname no fue mi intención haberte gritado

Sasuke: (se sienta a su lado) tranquila,supongo que eras porque estabas alterada

Mía: si,pero tampoco fue un pretexto pata haberlo hecho

Sasuke: tranquila ya paso

Mía: soy una tonta

Sasuke: bueno fue un error

Mía: lo siento en verdad,espero que me perdones

Sasuke: tranquila,pero al menos tenía que aclararlo

Mía: esta bien

Sasuke: bueno ahora que esta aclarado,creo que es hora de dormir es tarde

Mía: solo con una condición

Sasuke: cual es

Mía: te quedarías conmigo

Sasuke: quieres que me quede

Mía: así es

Sasuke: esta bien me quedare (los dos se acuestan en la cama y siguen conversando un rato mas,hasta que a la final a Mía le da sueño,y se queda dormida,y un rato después Sasuke también se duerme)

Fin del flash back

Tsunade: bueno si al menos ya solucionaron ese mal entendido esta bien

Sasuke: así es

Tsunade: bien,ahora el motivo porque les llame es porque estuve investigando

Naruto: sobre Mía

Tsunade: así es

Sakura: y que investigo

Tsunade: Akatsuki,ataco su hogar,el motivo era algo que yo siempre sospeche

Kakashi: y que era

Tsunade: alguien,hizo un trato con Akatsuki,por ella

Sasuke: cual es su hogar

Tsunade: su hogar es la aldea oculta de la nieve

Kakashi: ella es de ahí

Tsunade: así es

Sakura: y que sigue ahora

Tsunade: bueno por eso los llame,ustedes me acompañaran

Naruto: iremos a esa aldea

Tsunade: claro que si,quiero saber que paso

Kakashi: cree que encuentre alguna pista

Tsunade: eso lo sabre,cuando lleguemos,será mejor que se preparen nos iremos mañana en la tarde

Sasuke: esta bien Tsunade-sama

Kakashi: y quien estará a cargo hasta que usted regrese

Tsunade: le diré a Shizune,que este pendiente

Sakura: iremos a prepararnos

Tsunade: solo si van a ver a mía,no le digan nada

Naruto: esta bien oba-chan

Tsunade: es todo pueden retirarse,y vayan a prepararse

Sakura: esta bien Tsunade-sama (los tres se van)

Kakashi: (ve que los tres se van) Tsunade-sama una pregunta

Tsunade: dime Kakashi

Kakashi: que cree que tenga de especial esa niña

Tsunade: aun no lose,espero encontrar alguna pista llegando a la aldea

Kakashi: pero será algo especial en ella

Tsunade: creo que si

Kakashi: entiendo,iré a prepararme (se va)

Tsunade: esta bien Kakashi,yo hare lo mismo

Naruto: (los tres habían llegado al hospital,para ver a mía un rato antes de irse) será mejor no decir nada

Sasuke: habrá que inventarlo algo

Sakura: así es

Naruto: (abre la puerta) se puede

Mía: (lo mira) claro

Sakura: que hacías

Mía: pues terminaba de desayunar

Sasuke: pero no te comiste la gelatina

Mía: esta fea

Sakura; no puede estar tan fea

Mía: pues esta si lo esta

Naruto: no lo creo

Mía: pues lo esta

Naruto: acaso ya la probaste

Mía: si no la hubiera,probado no hubiera dicho nada pero como la probé por eso digo que estaba fea

Naruto: haber (mientras la prueba y hace una cara rara)

Mía: te lo dije

Sasuke: y esos libros

Mía: me los presto Sakura,para que así no este aburrida

Sasuke: te gusta leer

Mía: claro que si

Sasuke: al menos te entretienes

Mía: pues es lo único que puedo hacer,ya que estoy aburrida

Sakura: que podría dejarte salir del hospital pronto

Mía: de veras

Sakura: si parece que tu brazo esta mejor

Mía: pues eso espero

Naruto: mientras tanto comete la gelatina

Mía: no me gusta

Naruto: cómetela

Mía: oblígame

Naruto: no exageres

Kakashi: (llega al hospital y al entrar al cuarto y ve que Naruto desvía la cuchara dentro de la boca de Sakura)

Sakura: Naruto

Naruto: no fue mi culpa

Kakashi: que hacen

Sasuke: Naruto quiere que mía se coma la gelatina

Mía: pero ya le dije que no me gusta,esta fea

Kakashi: vaya Naruto,no sabía que le querías obligar

Naruto: no es por obligarle

Mía: pues yo creo que si

Naruto: bueno por cierto el es nuestro sensei

Kakashi: me llamo Kakashi

Mía: pues mucho gusto en conocerlo

Kakashi: igualmente,yo venía a decirles que se praparen,mañana en la tarde nos vamos

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Kakashi: tengo que irme,así que vayan a prepararse (mientras se va)

Mía: van a salir

Sakura: si estamos de misión

Mía: y cuando se van

Sasuke: mañana en la tarde

Mía: entiendo y se van los tres

Naruto: así es

Mía: pues suerte

Sasuke: gracias

Los tres se quedan con Mía conversando y riéndose pero ya cuando era la noche,Naruto y Sakura decidieron irse,Sasuke se quedaría con ella,aunque en la mañana iría a preparar sus cosas,pero mientras estaban dormidos en Sasuke también nace el querer protegerla y no dejar que la quieran lastimar,con ese pensamiento se duerme


	5. llegando a un hogar destruido

Diez dias después

El equipo siete junto con tsunade-sama llegan a la aldea oculta de la nieve,y pueden ver la destrucción total,del pueblo,el hogar de mía estaba completamente destruido,y todo parecía indicar que no había nadie

Sakura: que terrible

Naruto; todo esta completamente destruido

Sasuke: y no hay nadie

Kakashi: habrá que tener cuidado

Tsunade: busquemos alguna pista pero tengan cuidado

Naruto: si oba-chan (mientras empiezan a buscar)

Sakura: (estaba buscando bajo los escombros y de repente ve algo que le llama la atención,y lo recoje y mira) venga a ver esto

Sasuke: que es

Tsunade: encontraron algo

Sakura: encontré algo

Naruto: y que es

Kakashi: es interesante

Sakura: si miren (les enseña una foto y todos pueden verla ahí estaba mía en esa foto junto a esa pareja la mujer tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes y se le veía una barriga de unos seis meses de embarazo,mientras que el hombre tenía el mismo color de cabello de mía castaño oscuro y ojos cafes)

Sasuke: me parece que son los padres

Sakura: seguramente

Naruto: miren hay una nota atrás

Sakura: haber (le da la vuelta a al retrato)

Tsunade: veamos que dice

Nota: a mi mama emi y mi papa Andrew estoy feliz de saber que tendre,un hermanito o hermanita,espero que cuando mi nuevo hermanito llegue,podemos tomarnos una foto los cuatro juntos

Kakashi: la mama estaba embarazada

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: miren aquí hay otra foto

Tsunade: haber (mientras naruto le enseña y se veía a una pareja,los dos tenían el cabello castaño oscuro)

Sakura: quienes serán

Tsunade: no lo se,pero creo que esta persona fue el líder de la aldea

Kakashi: también hay una nota

Tsunade: haber (mientras la lee)

Nota: a mi abuelo Andy y mi abuela mina feliz cumpleaños

Sasuke: sus abuelos

Tsunade: si,pero el fue el líder de esta aldea

Naruto: aquí hay algo extraño

Sakura: a que te refieres

Naruto: creerán que estoy loco,pero pese a ser una foto,el chakra de su abuelo,es el mismo que tiene mía

Tsunade: no estas loco también lo siento

Sasuke: tsunade-sama,que paso cuando intento calmarla

Tsunade: pues no lo logre y además mis manos se estaban congelando

Sakura: puede congelar las cosas

Tsunade: así es,mis manos estuvieron congeladas media hora

Naruto: entonces akatsuki la buscaba para algo

Tsunade: si,pero no se el motivo y eso hay que averiguarlo

Kakashi: tsunade-sama

Tsunade: encontraste algo kakashi

Kakashi: si,parece que este es el diario de la abuela (le entrega el diario)

Tsunade: vamos a ver (le empieza a revisar)

Naruto: aquí hay algo raro

Sasuke: si pero que puede ser

Naruto: no lo se

Sakura: pues parece que ella tiene algo raro

Tsunade: y no se equivocan

Naruto: oba-chan porque lo dices

Tsunade: miren lo que dice el diario de su abuela (le señala un escrito)

Sasuke: haber (mientras todos leen lo que dice)

Nota: ha pasado tres meses,desde que lleve a mía a la aldea oculta de la niebla,caminando por el bosque algo hizo que mía se enoje y congele el bosque,le calme pero una parte de ese bosque se congelo,hoy después de tres meses,volví al bosque y vi que se había descongelado por completo

Sasuke: (sorprendido) no puedo creerlo

Sakura; ahora entiendo porque la querían

Kakashi: miren encontré el diario de su abuelo

Tsunade: (lo toma) me lo llevare para leerlo

Sasuke: de acuerdo (mientras miraba el lugar)

Niños: (aparecen) ataquen (mientras les lanza a naruto sakura y sasuke bolas de nieve y luego se van corriendo)

Sasuke: (enojado se limpia la nieve) niños vengan acá,ahora si vana ver

Naruto: (lo detiene) mejor cálmate

Sasuke: que no viste lo que hicieron

Sakura: si,pero son niños,además están asustados no confían en los extraños

Naruto: vivirán aquí

Sakura: seguramente

Aldeano: estos niños,siempre atacando a los extraños discúlpenlos

Tsunade: no confían en los extraños

Aldeano: desde el ataque,no

Tsunade: ya casi nadie vive aquí

Aldeano: no,la mayoría lo que salimos ilesos,estamos refugiados en la aldea oculta de la arena

Naruto: gaara los acepto ahí

Aldeano: así es

Tsunade: que paso después de que atacaron a la aldea

Aldeano: el líder de akatsuki,se llevo a mía y mato a los demás

Sasuke: y sus abuelos

Aldeano: el abuelo trato de defenderla,pero no lo logro

Sakura: saben porque la querían

Aldeando: así es (mira a tsunade) si no me equivoco usted es la quinta hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Tsunade: así es

Aldeano: entonces eso quiere decir que mía esta con usted

Tsunade: si,logro escapar de la prisión,pero se fracturo su brazo

Aldeano: tengo algo importante que decirle,y ya que están ustedes pues se los diré también

Kakashi: pues lo escuchamos

Aldeano: pues (le empieza a contar el tipo de chakra que tiene mía,y que lo había heredado de su abuelo)

Kakashi: entonces,lo que dice el abuelo en este diario sobre que ella no se crio con sus padres,si no cuando cumplió un año sus abuelos,se la llevaron por su chakra

Aldeano: así es

Sasuke: y nunca veía a sus padres

Aldeano: si los veía,pero no vivía con ellos,vivía con sus abuelos

Sakura: eso quiere,decir que su chakra debe de ser especial

Naruto: yo lo sentí frio cuando ella me toco

Sasuke: y que paso luego

Naruto: se separo porque kurama le dijo que deje de hacer eso que hace frío

Sasuke: pudo haberte congelado

Naruto: seguramente

Aldeano: claro que puede hacer eos (mira a tsunade) quisiera hablar con usted a solas

Tsunade: esta bien venga (mientras se alejan de los otros) que sucede

Aldeano: pues (le empieza a contar algo importante)

Tsunade: (escucha) esta seguro de lo que dice

Aldeano: no le miento

Tsunade: pero porque

Aldeano: por celos,pro eso evite que se acerque,puede lastimarla

Tsunade: puede estar seguro,que no dejare que la toquen

Aldeano: gracias

Tsunade: cree que algún día este pueblo renazca

Aldeano: esperemos que si

Tsunade: ojala,será mejor que me retire,debo volver a la aldea

Aldeano: por favor no permita que se acerque a mía

Tsunade: no lo dejare,puede estar seguro de eso

Aldeano: de acuerdo,creo que tengo que retirarme

Tsunade: esta bien

Aldeano: hasta luego (mientras se iba)

Tsunade: (regresa con los demás) hay algo que tengo que decirles

Sasuke: que paso

Tsunade: pues (le empieza a contar todo lo que el aldeano le dijo)

Naruto: pero esta seguro

Tsunade: parece que si

Kakashi: habrá que impedir que se acerque a mía

Tsunade: así será,es hora de irnos

Sakura: esta bien

Tsunade: vamos (todos se alejan de la aldea,pero mientras caminaban en sasuke,naruto y sakura,sabían lo que tenían que hacer,y al mirarse lo sabían sin palabras lo sabían,proteger a mía y no permitir que la quieran tocar para hacerla daño,los tres estaban decididos a protegerla,mientras ellos pensaban,eso en konoha en el hospital mía veía por la ventana pero luego se sienta en la cama)

Mía: (triste) papa,mama,abuelo,abuela no saben la falta que me hacen ustedes cuatro (sus ojos empiezan a llenarse de lagrimas)

Shizune: (entra) se puede

Mía: si

Shizune: (se acerca) que te pasa linda

Mía: es que

Shizune: (se sienta a su lado) extrañas a tu familia no es cierto

Mía: así es

Shizune: (la abraza) tranquila ya no estas sola,aquí tienes una familia

Mía: de veras

Shizune: claro que si,este ya es tu nuevo hogar

Mía: al menos ya no me siento tan sola

Shizune: claro que no

Mía: (le sonríe) gracias

Shizune: de nada linda (mientras también sonríe)

Las dos se quedan conversando por un rato,mientras conversaban mía sentía que al fin había encontrado,un hogar,perdió un hogar,pero ya tenía un nuevo hogar,con ese pensamiento se sintió tranquila y siguió conversando con shizune,y esperando a que naruto sakura y sasuke regresaran de su misión


	6. una buena noticia

Un mes y medio después

Ha pasado un mes y medio desde que mía,llego a konoha,todavía seguía en el hospital,aun no sabía cuando le darían el alta,pero los chicos le hacían compañía,al menos la relación con sasuke iba bien y ahora,se habían hecho buenos amigos,ahora estaban en la terraza del hospital,tsunade había permitido que salga para que no este tan encerrada,mientras estaban en la terraza,veía el pueblo

Mía: y esa montaña de ahí que es

Sasuke: es donde están los otros hokages de la aldea

Mía: casi no veo,porque están lejos

Sasuke: bueno cuando,salgas te llevare,para que lo veas mas cerca

Mía: de veras

Sasuke: claro que si

Mía: y que es allá (señala la escuela)

Sasuke: es la escuela ninja

Mía: y allá (señala el campo de entrenamiento)

Sasuke: es el campo,donde se entrena

Mía: y allá (señala el restaurante)

Sasuke: es donde se come,ramen

Mía: ya veo

Sasuke: se que no se ve bien,pero cuando te dejen salir,te llevare a conocer el pueblo

Mía: de veras

Sasuke: claro que si

Mía: gracias

Sasuke: de nada

Naruto (abre la puerta) así que aquí estaban

Sakura: que hacen aquí

Sasuke: pues mía estaba aburrida así que le traje a aca

Naruto: oba-chan lo permitió

Sasuke: si ella me dijo que,la saque

Mía: pero lo que quiere,es irme del hospital

Sakura: ya veras,pronto podrás salir del hospital

Mía,eso espero

Naruto: y que veían

Mía: sasuke me enseño la mantaña donde estaban las imágenes de los anteriores hokages

Naruto: en serio

Mía: si y resuélveme una duda naruto

Naruto: haber dime

Mía: tu papa fue el cuarto hokage

Naruto;así es

Mía: eres el hijo,del cuarto hokage

Naruto: claro que si

Mía: entonces supongo que quieres,seguir los pasos de tu padre

Naruto: claro que si,espero algún día convertirme en el hokage de la aldea

Mía: seguro lo lograras

Naruto: eso espero

Sakura: lo sabias,o fue casualidad

Mía: en parte lo sabía

Sasuke: y como

Mía: simple mis abuelos me hacían que me siente,en un escritorio,junto a un montón de libros

Sakura: y alguna aldea que conozcas

Mía: pues conozco la aldea oculta de la arena y la aldea oculta de la niebla

Naruto: solo esas dos

Mía: si,iba a conocer la aldea oculta de la lluvia,pero no me acuerdo que paso

Naruto: y ya nunca la conociste

Mía: así es

Sakura: lástima

Mía: bueno así pasa

Naruto: así es (mira a sasuke) y tu en que piensas

Sasuke; yo nada

Naruto: pues estabas distraído

Sasuke: pues solo andaba pensando

Naruto: ya se,en un nuevo entrenamiento

Sasuke: en parte si

Naruto: solo ten cuidado

Sasuke; con que

Naruto: de no volver,a distraerte porque de los contrario,kakashi-sensei,si podría volver a golpearte pero seguramente mas duro (se ríe)

Sasuke: (se molesta) usorantonkachi (le agarra del cuello)

Naruto: que pasa teme

Sasuke: ahora veras dobe

Naruto: eso lo veremos teme

Mía: (ve que empienzan a hacer tonterías y luego ve a sakura,y escucha cuando dice que ellos nunca,cambiaran) oye sakura

Sakura: dime mía

Mía: (les señala) así se llevan ellos

Sakura: no te sorprendas,así se llevan ellos dos

Mía: pues vaya forma de llevarse

Sakura: ellos son así

Mía: entiendo (los sigue mirando)

Tsunade: (aparece) veo que se divierten

Naruto: (la mira) hola oba-chan

Sasuke: como esta tsunade-sama

Mía: hola tsunade-sama

Tsunade: mía si no te importa,necesito hablar con los tres un rato

Mía: no hay problema me alejare (mientras se alejaba)

Sakura: que sucede

Tsunade: acabo de terminar de leer,el diario de la abuela de mía

Sasuke: algo interesante

Tsunade: así es

Naruto: y que es

Tsunade: verán (le empieza a contar,lo que leyó en el diario de la abuela de mía) y ahora empezare,a leer el diario del abuelo

Sasuke: pero puede hacer eso

Tsunade: claro que si

Sakura: entonces que crees que se deba hacer

Tsunade: primero,ver quien es el que la busca

Naruto: hay alguna pista

Tsunade: no,pero habrá que seguir investigando

Sasuke: esta bien

Tsunade: y otra cosa mas

Sakura: que es

Tsunade: pasado mañana ya podrá salir del hospital

Naruto: en serio

Tsunade: si,yo la veo bien,así que ya no es necesario que siga aquí

Sakura: que bueno

Tsunade: si pero hay un pequeño problema

Naruto: y cual es

Tsunade: a donde ira,ella no tiene un hogar aquí

Sasuke: eso no es problema,la llevare a mi casa

Tsunade: (le mira) estas seguro sasuke

Sasuke: si no hay problema

Tsunade: esta bien (mientras mira a mía,y en eso pueden ver que agarro una mariposa y la puso en su mano,y hace sentir su chakra)

Naruto: es lo que yo sentí cuando me toco

Sasuke: si que es frío

Sakura: así es (mientras la seguían observando y luego mía abre la mano,y cuatro mariposas blancas salen de su mano y van hacia donde están los demás)

Naruto: (ve que la mariposa se posa en su nariz) esta fría (empieza a estornudar)

Sasuke: (una mariposa se pone en su mano) esta helada

Tsunade: vaya (mientras ve que las mariposas se alejan) mía puedes venir

Mía: (se acerca) que pasa tsunade –sama

Tsunade: pues te tengo una buena noticia

Mía: y cual es

Tsunade: pues pasado mañana,ya podrás salir del hospital

Mía: (emocionada) de veras tsunade-sama

Tsunade: de verdad mía

Mia: (la abraza) gracias gracias (se separa) lo siento

Tsunade: no te preocupes y en la mañana te quitare ese yeso

Mía: gracias

Tsunade: de nada (mientras se iba)

Sasuke: (mira a mía) te pasa algo

Mía: es que tengo un problema

Sasuke: y cual es

Mía: no tengo un hogar,no se a donde ir

Sasuke: tranquila,te llevare a mi casa

Mía: de veras

Sasuke: claro que si

Mía: (lo abraza) gracias,gracias (se separa) lo siento

Sasuke: tranquila

Naruto: mira el lado bueno,ya podrás salir del hospital

Sakura: eras lo que querías

Mía:pues si eso es cierto,ya quería salir del hospital

Sasuke: pues ya pasado mañana saldrás

En eso los cuatro seguían conversando,pero como ya era tarde decidieron entrar de nuevo,al menos mía ya estaba feliz,porque ya en dos días saldría del hospital


	7. conociendo el pueblo

A la mañana siguiente

Mía,ya se había levantado y ahora estaba con la hokage,quien le estaba sacando el yeso de su brazo,cuando se lo mira,puede ver la herida que se había cerrado por completo

Tsunade: (termina de quitarle el yeso) mejor

Mía: la verdad si

Tsunade: supongo que ahora,ya te sientes mas tranquila

Mía: si,pero al menos,ya no tengo el yeso

Tsunade: una pregunta

Mía: dígame

Tsunade: como te lo fracturaste

Mía: al momento de salirme,de la cueva la piedra me cayo en el brazo

Tsunade: y te lastimo también

Mía: así es

Tsunade: ya veo y te puedo hacer otra pregunta

Mía: digame

Tsunade: con quien te criaste

Mía: con mis abuelos

Tsunade: jamás estuviste con tus padres

Mía: pues la verdad,yo veía a mis padres pero no dormía en casa con ellos,yo tenía un cuarto en casa de mis abuelos

Tsunade: pero los ibas a visitar

Mía: así es

Tsunade: y tu abuelo que hacía

Mía: el era el líder de la aldea oculta de la nieve

Tsunade: entonces no te habrá hablado de mi,no es cierto

Mía: pues en eso se equivoca

Tsunade: así

Mía: si porque mi abuelo siempre me hablaba de los cinco kages

Tsunade: y que de decía de mi

Mía: que era una borracha y que también le daba por ser apostadora

Tsunade: tu abuelo,sabía que yo soy borracha

Mía: si quiere que le cuente

Tsunade: haber cuéntamelo

Mía: vera (le empieza a contar)

Flash back

Andy: y ella es la quinta hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Mía: (veía todas las fotos de los cinco kages) así que es ella

Andy: si

Mía: abuelo y la conoces

Andy: claro que no,pero si me han contado que es apostadora

Mía: ya solo falta que me digas es que borracha

Andy: pues lo se

Mía: tiene un cargo importante

Andy: si

Mía: abuelo se supone que tiene un cargo importante,como es que se le ocurre beber

Andy: eso es un misterio

Mía: si tu lo dices

Andy: claro que si

Flash back

Tsunade: vaya que si me ha sabido como soy

Mía: pues si

Tsunade: espero que no pienses que bebo todo el tiempo

Mía: la verdad,yo prefiero conocerla y punto

Tsunade: a mi me parece que ya haz conocido otras aldeas no es cierto

Mía: la ladea oculta de la arena y la aldea oculta de la niebla,iba a conocer la aldea oculta de la lluvia,pero no me acuerdo que paso,ya no la conocí

Tsunade: y cuando fuiste a la aldea oculta de la conociste al kazekage

Mía: no,estaba ocupado

Tsunade: que mal,y tu camino te llevo a la ladea oculta de la hoja

Mía: pues eso es cierto

Tsunade: y que mas hacías con tu abuelo

Mía: pues el me sentaba,en su escritorio y me ponía un montón de libros,para que los leas,y me aprenda la hostoria de las aldeas

Tsunade: bueno al menos,fue un entretenimiento

Mía: si,pero así pude conocer las diferentes aldeas

Tsunade: bueno eso es bueno

Mía: si

Tsunade: al menos ya puedes,salir para concoerla al aldea

Mía: era lo que quería

Tsunade: y como le sientes a tu brazo

Mía: me molesta un poco

Tsunade: bueno eso es después mejorara

Mía: (se levanta) gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: de nada linda

Mía sale del consultorio y camina por el hospital saludando a todas las enfermeras,ya que durante el tiempo que estuvo en el hospital se hizo amiga de ellas y siempre conversaba con ellas

Enfermera: hola mía

Mía: (se acerca) hola

Enfermera: y que hacías

Mía: pues estaba con tsunade-sama

Enfermera: y que hacías allí

Mía: pues ya me saco el yeso (le enseña su brazo)

Enfermera: supongo que ya te sientes mas aliviada

Mía: así es

Enfermera: y cuando sales del hospital

Mía: mañana

Enfermera: que bueno,me alegro por ti mía

Mía: gracias

Enfermera: bueno,me retiro tengo que seguir mis rondas hasta luego mía (se va)

Mía: (la mira irse) hasta luego (mientras volvía a su cuarto)

A la mañana siguiente

Mía se levanta y se mete al cuarto,y abre la ducha y se quita la ropa,y al ver que la temperatura del agua estaba bien,se mete y se da un baño,después de veinte minutos sale y agarra las toallas y se seca,cuando sale del baño,ve que había algo de ropa en la cama,y lee una nota

Mía: que amable que fue sakura (mientras se viste)

Sasuke: (golpea la puerta) se puede

Mía: adelante (termina de vestirse)

Sasuke: hola mía

Mía: hola sasuke

Sasuke: venía a ver si estabas lista

Mía: (termina de arreglarse) claro que si

Sasuke: entonces ya podemos irnos

Mía: si y naruto y sakura

Sasuke: están en una misión

Mía: y tu no fuiste

Sasuke: no tsunade-sama me dio permiso de quedarme,como hoy salías del hospital e irías a mi casa

Mía: entiendo

Sasuke: bueno creo que ya podemos irnos

Mía: si vámonos

Los dos salen del cuarto y se mía se despide de todas las enfermeras,ellas se despiden y cuando salen del hospital mía estaba feliz,de poder al fin salir,mientras caminaba con sasuke,podía ver el pueblo,pero también había algo que le hacía sentir incomoda,y eso era de que las chicas la veían llenas de envidia,eso hacía que mía se sintiera incomoda y sin pode evitarlo se agarra del brazo de sasuke

Sasuke: (la mira) que paso

Mía: me siento observanda

Sasuke: por quien

Mía: por ellos (les señala)

Sasuke: (mira y se da cuenta de que eran las chicas que siempre le observaban y ahora estaban envidiosas de ver a una chica extraña con el) tranquila no les hagas caso

Mía: esta bien

Sasuke: sigamos (mientras siguen caminando aunque ella no se suelta de su brazo,y llegan a la casa y el abre la puerta) listo puedes pasar

Mía: gracias (entra y mira la casa)

Sasuke: que te parece

Mía: es linda

Sasuke: me alegra que te guste

Mía: (intenta jugarle una broma) solo hay que poner una manita de pintura rosada y se vería linda

Sasuke: (le mira molesto) tu que haces eso a mi casa,y yo te mandare sacando de una patada de mi casa

Mía: (ve que la broma no salió como ella esperaba) era una borma,que tu no aguantas una broma amargado

Sasuke: oye yo no soy amargado

Mía: si lo eres

Sasuke: que no

Mía: que si

Sasuke: que no (y siguen con lo mismo los dos hasta que después de un rato se empieza a reir) bueno vamos

Mía: a donde

Sasuke: quedamos en que te llevaría a conocer el pueblo

Mía: es verdad

Sasuke: (abre la puerta) vamos

Mía: de acuerdo (mientras sale)

Los dos salen de la casa,y empiezan caminar mirando el pueblo,ahora ya no solo eran las chicas,que veían a sasuke si no también los chicos ya que era la primera vez que lo veían acompañado de una chica,y mas una extraña porque era la primera vez que la veían,eso seguía haciendo que mía se siguiera sintiendo incomoda por tanta mirada,pero cuando caminaron hasta el monte donde se veía las imágenes de los otros hokages

Mía: el primero es el primer hokage no es cierto

Sasuke: claro que si

Mía: hashirama

Sasuke: así es

Mía: y el (señala la imagen de minato) es el papa de naruto

Sasuke: si,el fue el mejor hokage de la aldea

Mía: entiendo

Sasuke: ven sigamos

Mía: si (mientras lo sigue,y le enseña el campo de entrenamiento y los demás lugares,hasta que se detiene)

Sasuke: quieres un helado

Mía: claro

Sasuke: espera ya lo comprare

Mía: esta bien (mientras espera)

Sasuke: ten (le da el helado)

Mía: gracias (mira loa agarra)

Sasuke: ven vamos a otra parte

Mía: esta bien

El paseo continuo hasta que se acercaron sai e ino y sasuke les presento a mía ellas les saludo y ellos también le saludaron estuvieron conversando un rato hasta que después de un rato se fueron,siguieron caminando hasta que ya empezaba a anochecer,y como mía tenía hambre,comieron en el resurante de ramen,al terminar se fueron a la casa

Sasuke: (entra) te enseñare tu cuarto

Mía: (también entra) de acuerdo

Sasuke: (suben y llegan hasta uno de los cuartos y abre la puerta del cuarto) aquí dormiras

Mía: (entra y mira el cuarto) gracias me gusta

Sasuke: de nada no quieres nada

Mía:gracias

Sasuke: de acuerdo,si me necesitas solo llámame

Mía: esta bien

Sasuke: buenas noches (se va)

Mía: que descanses (mientras cierra la puerta y se sienta en la cama,y se queda pensando un rato,hasta que después de un rato se levanta y se cambia de ropa,justo en la cama había una pijama,no sabía quien le había puesto ahí pero se la puso y luego se acostó y se durmió,pero no pasaron ni dos horas cuando se vuelve a despertar,no podía dormir pese a que estaba feliz de haber salido del hospital aun se sentía sola)

Sasuke: (estaba ya acostarse pero por algún motivo se levanta y va al cuarto donde duerme mía entra,entra y la mira ) que pasa

Mía: lo siento no quise despertarte

Sasuke: no me despertaste yo mismo me desperté (se acerca) pasa algo

Mía: pues pese a que estoy feliz de haber salido del hospital,todavía me hace sentir que estoy sola

Sasuke: ya se quieres que me quede a tu lado

Mía: no quisera molestarte

Sasuke: claro que no molestas,dormiré a tu lado de acuerdo

Mía: esta bien (se acomoda) sasuke también se acomoda,y como el sueño le estaba ganando se quedo dormido,y a los cinco minutos mía se durmió y ahora si sentía que ya no estaba sola


	8. perdiendo una apuesta

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y todo estaba tranquilo,en especial para mía,ahora caminaba tranquilamente,por el pueblo,ya no se sentía tan observada,aunque algunas chicas le tenían envidia al ver que caminaba con sasuke,pero ahora ya no les ponían nerviosas,ahora los dos caminaban donde naruto y sakura para ver que estaban haciendo

Sakura: y crees que funcione

Naruto: pues nada se pierde con intentarlo

Sakura: pero crees que ella pueda hacerlo

Naruto: no lose,pero habrá que preguntarle

Sakura: pues ya vienen

Naruto: (los mira) es verdad

Sauske: hola

Mía: que hacen

Sakura: pues a naruto se le acaba de ocurrir una idea

Mía: y cual es

Naruto: que si puedes hacer nevar

Mía: yo

Naruto: si

Mía: claro puedo hacerlo

Naruto: en serio lo harías

Mía: claro que si

Sasuke: (le mira) no creo que puedas hacerlo

Mía: así que estas pensando,que voy a fallar

Sasuke: pues yo ria que si

Mía: pues en eso te equivocas

Sasuke: eso es lo que tu crees

Mía: quieres apostarlo

Sasuke: esta bien acepto

Mía: que apuestas

Sasuke: que tal si tu pierdes tu pagas la comida

Mía: de acuerdo,pero el que si pierde eres tu,tu pagaras la comida de todos

Sasuke: estoy de acuerdo (mientras naruto y sakura no podían creer lo que estaba escuchando ya que sasuke,primero llevo a su casa a mía y el no es de las personas que acepta a alguien en su casa,si no le agrada que estes ahí de una patada te manda sacando,luego jamás en su vida a apostado esta es la primera vez y luego el jamás ha pagado la comida de alguien,el siempre eha dicho que la pague uno mismo)

Mía: bien prepárate para perder

Sasuke: eso lo vamos a ver

Mía: de acuerdo (mira una nube) vamos a ver (mientras los tres pueden sentir su chakra)

Sakura: es mi idea o hace frío

Naruto: no es tu idea,hace frío

Sasuke: es el chakra de mía

Naruto: pues si que es frío

Sakura: así es

Mía: (mira la nube) lo tengo (los mira) quien me presta su kunai

Naruto: toma yo te lo presto (se la da)

Mía: gracias naruto (mientras que la toma y esta se congela)

Sakura: se congelo

Mía: si (mientras pone la punta para arriba y la lanza directa a la nube)=

Sasuke: y ahora que (mientras mira)

Mía: simple,espera un raro

Naruto: esta bien (mientras esperan y después de veinte segundos la kunai regresa de nuevo a la mano de mía)

Mía: gracias naruto (se la devuelve,pero ahora estaba normal)

Sakura: lo veo y no lo creo

Naruto: ya somos dos (sasuke estaba a punto de decir algo,cuando escucha a unos niños)

Niños: miren esta nevando

Sakura: (mira) es verdad

Naruto: lo logro

Sasuke: (mira a mía,y ella le queda mirando con cara de decías algo) de acuerdo tu ganas

Mía: veo que aceptas tu derrota

Sasuke: si la acepto ,vamos yo pago la comida

Mía: esta bien (empieza a caminar)

Sasuke: (ve que sakura y naruto le quedan viendo) y a ustedes que les pasa

Naruto: quien eres tu,y que hiciste con nuestro amigo

Sasuke; deja te de tonterías dobe

Naruto: esta bien teme

Mía: oigan tengo hambre

Sakura: ya vamos (los tres se van con mía mientras tanto tsunade-sama observaba la nieve desde su oficina)

Shizune: tsunade-sama esta nevando

Tsunade: lo se shizune

Shizune: quien lo hizo

Tsinade: fue mía

Shizune: y como lo sabe

Tsunade: pues sentí su chakra

Shizune: ese era el chrakra que yo sentía

Tsunade: así es

Shizune: y por cuanto tiempo cree que nevara

Tsunade: no lo se,pero esperemos que sea poco

Shizune: entiendo (meintras en el restaurante)

Naruto: oye mía

Mía: (comiendo) dime naruto

Naruto: y por cuando tiempo nevara

Mía: pues nevera por veinticuatro horas

Sasuke: como lo sabes

Mía: porque la nube fue pequeña

Sakura: por eso sabes,cuanto tiempo puede nevar

Mía: claro que si

Naruto: puedes hacer que nieve mas tiempo

Mía: puedo hacerlo hasta por cuarenta y ocho horas

Sasuke:; tanto

Mía: si

Sakura: y mas tiempo

Mía: haber si están pensando que soy capaz de hacer nevar hasta por una semana,puedo hacerlo,pero no llego a ese punto

Naruto: y eso porque

Mía: simple,no quiero que las personas se queden encerradas o que se congelen

Sasuke: ya entiendo

Mía: si (mientras sigue comiendo)

Hinata: (entra y los ve) hola chicos

Sakura: hola hinata

Kiba: (entra) que frío,de repente empezó a nevar

Sasuke: pues tienen razón

Kiba: hola mía

Mía: hola kiba hola akamaru (akamaru se acerca y se trepa en sus piernas y le empieza a lamer la cara) jajajaja me haces cosquillas

Kiba: le agradas

Mía: así parece,haber perrito dejame comer

Hinata: es raro que este nevando

Naruto: pues algo

Sakura: y nevara hasta mañana

Kiba: como saben eso

Sasuke: porque fue mía quien hizo nevar

Hinata: (sorprendisa) es una broma

Naruto: no

Kiba: ya en serio

Sakura: les estamos diciendo en serio

Hinata: mía

Mía: dime hinata (termina de comer)

Hinata: tu hiciste nevar

Mía: así es

Kiba: entonces era tu chakra que se sintió

Mía: así es

Hinata: y,por cuanto tiempo nevara

Mía: veinte y cuatro horas

Kiba: supongo que no puedes,hacer nevar por mas tiempo

Mía: puedo hacerlo,pero como les dije a los otros,no dejare a as personas que se mueren de frío

Hinata: entiendo

Sasuke: al menos los niños se divierten

Sakura: (los mira) es verdad

Kiba: bueno nosotros ya nos vamos

Hinata: nos vemos luego chicos

Mía: esta bien

Naruto: oye mía dijiste que querías conocer el valle del fin no es cierto

Mía: si quería ver las estatuas pero ustedes dos hicieron el favor de destruirlas

Sasuke: de todas formas,hablaremos con tusnade-sama para que nos de permiso de ir allá

Mía: de veras

Sakura: claro que si

Mía: pues acepto ir con ustedes

Naruto: de acuerdo

Sasuke: es hora de irnos

Sakura: esta bien vamos

Mía: si (mientras salen del local)

Konohamaru: guerra de bolas de nieve (mientras con sus amigos les lanzan las bolas de nieves a los cuatro)

Naruto: te crees muy listo no konohamaru

Konohamaru: algo

Naruto: pues ahora vas a ver (y empiezan a lanzar las bolas de nieve)

Mía se reía al ver la diversión que ella mismo causo,al menos al ver a otros niños que se entretenían le pareció divertido y no pudo evitar reírse,se nota que sería una tarde muy agradable con ellos


	9. regresando al valle del fin

Dos meses después

Ha pasado dos meses,y todo estaba tranquilo para mía,ya había conocido a los otros amigos de naruto,con los cuales también se había hecho amigos,ahora los tres,habían obtenido eel permiso de tsunade-sama para ir al valle del fin

Flash back

Naruto: (entra) oba-chan estas ocupada

Tsunade: no naruto que pasa

Sakura: es que queríamos pedirle,permiso para algo

Tsunade: y que es

Sasuke: que si nos puede permitr llevarnos a mía ,al valle del fin

Tsunade: (sorprendida) quieren llevarla allá

Naruto: claro que si

Tsunade: y se puede,saber porque

Sakura: fue mía quien dijo que quería conocer,el vallle del fin

Tsunade: así que quieren llevarla

Naruto: si oba-chan

Tsunade: bueno,se que puedo confiar en los tres

Sasuke: pasa algo

Tsunade: no,pero hay que tener cuidado,recuerden que todavía la buscan

Sakura: tendremos cuidado,y estaremos pendiente

Tsunade: de acuerdo confiare en ustedes,tres con respecto a mía

Naruto: gracias oba-chan

Tsunade: pero lo que si les digo a los tres,es que estén alertas

Sasuke: esta bien tsunade-sama (los tres se van)

Shizune: cree que sea correcto

Tsunade: no

Shizune: pero entonces,porque les permitió ir

Tsunade: tranquila,tengo un plan b

Shizune: y cual es

Tsunade: enviare a unos vigilantes,a que estén pendientes

Shizune: ahora entiendo,es por seguridad de mía

Tsunade: así es, confío en los tres pero hay que estar pendientes,me han dicho que ya sabe que mía se escapo

Shizune: y cree que sepa que ella esta acá

Tsunade: espero que nopero hay que estar pendiente

Shizune: entiendo

Naruto: (ellas dos seguían conversando,y los tres llegaron a casa) mía

Mía: que pasa

Sasuke: conseguimos el permiso

Mía: de veras

Sakura: claro que si

Mía: y cuando nos iríamos

Naruto: pues hay que prepararse,nos iremos en tres días

Mía: esta bien (mientras empiezan a arreglar las cosas)

Fin del flash back

Sasuke: bueno hemos llegado

Mía: si que fue largo

Sakura: pero vale la pena

Mía: (mira el valle) tienen razón

Naruto: no me imagine que volvería a venir de nuevo aquí

Sasuke: pues yo tampoco

Sakura: pero bueno,ya estamos aquí

Mía: (mira donde estaban las estatuas) no se supone que debía haber dos estatuas ahí

Naruto: pues ya te contamos que paso

Mía: si ya me acorde

Sakura: parece que todo esta en calma

Naruto: así es

Mía: (siente una brisa) que bien se siente

Sasuke: (se sienta) así es (mientras se acuesta para ver el cielo)

Mía: (hace lo mismo) pues hay pocas nubes

Sakura: naruto

Naruto: que pasa

Sakura: nos vigilan

Naruto: debe de ser que oba-chan,los mando a que nos vigilen

Sakura: tu crees

Naruto: si además,tu sabes,que hay que estar pendiente de mía

Sakura: lo se,todavía la buscan

Naruto: así es,por eso debe de ser que los vigilantes están aquí

Sasuke: de que hablan

Sakura: y mía

Sasuke: allá (le señala a mía viendo la cascada)

Naruto: hay vigilantes de la aldea

Sasuke: es porque,todavía será que buscan a mía

Sakura: si

Sasuke: entonces,no hay que hacer que mía se de cuenta o se sentirá incomoda

Naruto: esta bien

Mía: que hacen ustedes

Sakura: pues viendo

Mía: y porque no se vienen a sentar

Sasuke: ya vamos (mientras se acercan y se ponen a conversar)

Vigilante: (los observan pero sin hacerse notar) porque estamos aquí

Vigilate 2: pues fue tsunade-sama quien nos envió

Vigilante: es por esa chica no es cierto

Vigilante 2: si

Vigilante: parece que todavía la buscan

Vigilante2: tiene un chakra algo extraño y por eso la siguen buscando

Vigilante: ahora entiendo,tsunade sama nos envío a aquí para estar pendientes

Vigikante 2: si pese a estar con ellos tres

Vigilante: quiere que estemos pendientes

Vigilante 2: si

Ahí se quedaron observando,al día siguiente decidieron regresar a la aldea,pero se demoraron unos días en regresar,justo ya cuando anochecía regresaban a la aldea

Ino: (los mira) mira sai quienes vienen

Sai: (también los mira) son ellos,donde se habrá ido

Ino: quien sabe,habrá que esperar para preguntarles

Sai: tienes razón

Naruto: (se acerca) hola

Ino: hola naruto

Sakura: y ustedes que hacían

Sai: estábamos en una misión

Sasuke: (con mía en su espalda) recién llegan

Sai: si,y ustedes donde estaban

Naruto: en el valle del fin

Ino: porque volvieron allá

Sakura: porque mía quería conocerlo

Sai: que iría a concoer,si las estatuas están destruidas

Naruto: pues es que mía quería ir

Ino: y que dijo

Sasuke: que somos unos malvados

Ino: me imagino (ve a mía) y que le paso

Naruto: nada,solo que se canso

Sai: pues esta bien dormida

Sasuke: es que si caminamos,incluso me toco cargarla

Ino: y eso porque

Sakura: porque ya estaba caminandor dormida,incluso que choco con un árbol

Sai: y que paso

Sasuke: pues se enojo y golpeo el árbol y lo congelo,le tuve que detener incluso le hice que abriera los ojos

Ino: y que dijo

Sasuke: que otras vez lo volvía hacer

Sai: y que hiciste

Sasuke: como el note cansada,le dije que se subiera a mi espalda y así lo hizo

Ino: y que paso con ese árbol

Sakura: va a estar congelado por media hora (mientras sai se acuerda cuando ella le congelo la mano)

Quince días atrás antes de que vayan a pedirle permiso a tsunade-sama para ir al valle del fin,ahora estaba en el campo de entrenamiento y sai,se le ocurrió tener un entrenamiento con mía,no le fue nada bien,porque mññia era buena

Sai: (en el suelo) me sorprendes

Mía: por lo que se defenderme

Sai: así es

Mía: bueno es simple,entrenaba con mi abuelo

Sai: y el te enseño

Mía: así es

Sai: pues si que te entreno bien

Mía: lo se (mientras le da la mano para ayudarle a pararse)

Sai: gracias (toma su mano y se para pero ve que su mano se congela) mi mano

Mía: que (mira lo que le congela la mano y le suelta) rayos debo dejar de hacer eso

Sai: se congelo

Mía: lo siento

Sai: y ahora por cuanto tiempo pasare con mi mano así

Mía: media hora

Sai: media hora,tendré que soportar mi mano así

Mía: tranquilo como decía mi abuelo para todo hay una solución

Sai: y que solución me das

Mía: simple si no quieres pasar con la mano,comgelada por media hora,ponle en agua caliente se descongelara

Sai: creo que seguiré tu consejo iré a casa

Mía: iré con los chicos

Sai: esta bien (mientras siguen caminando)

Naruto: sai si que te golpeo

Sai: cállate (mientras se iba)

Sakura: que le paso en la mano

Mía: yo se la congele sin querer

Sasuke: que el también pasara con la mano congelada media hora

Mía: claro que no le dije que si no quiere,pasar con su mano así que se la ponga enagua caliente,se descongelara

Naruto: porque no le dijo lo mismo a oba-chan

Sakura: porque se descontrolo y hubo que cedarla

Naruto: es verdad

Mía: tengo hambre

Sasuke: vamos a comer

Naruto: buena idea (todos salen del campo de entrenamiento,mientras sai llega a su casa,pero deja que su mano siga congelada,y justo a la media hora llega ino)

Ino: ya llegue

Sai: esta bien

Ino: (le mira la mano) que te paso

Sai: entrenando con mía,cuando terminamos y me dio la mano me la congelo por equivocación

Ino: vaya que se puso azul tu mano

Sai: si mientras se pone en agua caliente,y su mano poco a poco deja de estar azul

Ino: al menos funciono

Sai: si,pero ella mismo me dijo que si no quería seguir con la mano congelada que me la ponga en agua caliente

Ino: y porque no lo hiciste

Sai: quería ver como se descongelaba sola

Ino: te aguantaste con la mano así

Sai: si

Ino: que valiente

Sai: lo se (ve que su mano deja de estar azul por completo)

Fin del flash back

Sakura: si que aguantaste la mano congelada

Sai: si

Naruto: creo que hay que entrar

Sai: despertare a mía

Ino: espera yo lo hago

Sai: porque

Ino: tu eres un poco brusco,y la puedes hacer enojar,y el que terminaría congelado es sasuke

Sai: entiendo,esta bien

Ino: (se acerca a mía) la despertare

Sasuke: (preocupado) por favor despacio

Ino: tranquilo (toca a mía) mía despierta

Mía: mmmmm

Ino: vamos mía despierta (le toca otra vez)

Mía: (dormida) no abuela hoy no quiero estudiar

Ino: yo no soy tu abuela despierta

Mía: (abre los ojos) que paso

Sasuke: nada solo que ya llegamos

Mía: ya estamos en casa

Sasuke: si

Mía: entiendo ya me puedes bajar

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras le baja)

Sakura: entremos

Todos entran a la aldea los vigilantes al ver que llegaron,bien se alejan para ir a darle el informe a tsunade-sama,mientras ellos llegaban a casa,y se despedían mía entraba a la igual que sasuke,y fueron a sus cuartos a cambiarse de ropa y luego a acostarse y quedarse dormidos


	10. una noche intranquila

Ha pasado casi un año y todo estaba tranquilo,especialmente para mía,las cosas con sasuke iba bien,se podría deicr que algo estaba naciendo entre los dos,pero con el tiempo lo sabrían,ahora mía estaba tranquila aunque se había quedado sola en casa ya que los tres tenían una misión

Flash back

Cinco días atrás

Naruto: que hace mía

Sakura: konohamaru le dijo que si podía hacer nevar de nuevo

Naruto: otra vez

Sasuke: si

Mía: listo konohamaru

Konohamaru: genial

Mirai: y ahora que se hace

Mía: esperen

Konohamaru: pues no toca esperar mucho

Mirai: tenías razón esta nevando

Mía: esperen un minuto

Mirai: que pasa

Mía: konohamaru me señalaste esa nube no es cierto

Konohamaru: si porque

Mía: oh genial mira lo que me hiciste hacer

Konohamaru: que

Mirai: que hizo mi primo

Mía: me señalo esa nube y ahora nevara por cuarenta y ocho horas

Konohamaru: y eso que no se me ocurrió señalarte la mas grande

Mía: que tramposo que eres

Mirai: primo como que mejor nos vamos

Konohamaru: si vamos

Sasuke: que paso

Naruto: por cuando tiempo nevara

Mía: cuarenta y ocho horas

Sakura: un poco mas que la primera vez

Mía: así es

Naruto: y ahora que harás

Mía: yo no puedo hacer nada

Sasuke: no puedes hacer que deje de nevar

Mía: lamentablemente no

Sakura: al menos los niños se pondrán felices

Mía: si

Tsunade: (llega) al fin los encuentro

Naruto: hola oba-chan

Tsunade: veo que otra vez esta nevando

Sasuke: así es

Tsunade: entiendo chicos tengo que hablar con ustedes

Sakura: que sucede

Tsunade: pues verán (les empieza a contar de la misión que tiene) y eso es todo

Naruto: y cuando tendríamos que irnos

Tsunade: pasado mañana

Sasuke: pero y mía

Tsunade: tendrá que quedarse aquí lo entiendes verdad mía

Mía: claro que si tsunade-sama

Sakura: pero sola no se puede quedat

Mía: tranquilos chicos no estaré tan sola

Naruto: pero

Mía: miren estoy dentro de la aldea,esta tsunade-sama y los otros chicos,si pasa algo ire con ellos

Sasuke: buen punto

Mía: claro que si

Tsunade: tranquilos,ella estará bien

Sakura: de acuerdo

Naruto: hay que prepararnos

Tsunade: esta bien chicos (se va)

Tres días después

Sasuke: seguro que estarás bien mía

Mía: claro que si

Sasuke: de verdad

Mía: claro que si

Sasuke: pero

Mía: (le acaricia su cabello) tranquilo voy a estar bien

Sasuke: (le toma las manos) prométeme que iras con tsunade-sama o alguno de los chicos

Mía: tranquilo,voy a estar bien y si pasa algo,ire con ellos

Sasuke: me lo prometes (no quería admitirlo pero empezaba a sentir algo por mía)

Mía: claro que si (mientras le sonríe) ven vamos naruto y sakura deben de estar esperándote fuera de la aldea

Sasuke: esta bien vamos (trataba de estar tranquilo)

Mía: (los dos caminan hasta afuera de la aldea) hola chicos

Sakura: hola mía

Naruto: estas listo sasuke

Sasuke: si vamos

Sakura: cuando mas rápido terminemos con este mejor

Naruto: volveremos pronto mía

Mía: tranquilos estaré bien

Sasuke: volveremos pronto

Mía: esta bien

Naruto: cuídate

Mía: quieren calmarse los tres,estaré bien

Sakura: será mejor irnos

Sasuke: si vamos (mientras los tres se alejan y mía entra de nuevo)

Fin del flas back

Mía estaba en casa,ya había pasado la semana en que ellos se fueron,y esperara que volvieran pronto,ahora estaba preparando la cena,pero algo hace que mía se sienta intranquila,y mientras estaba terminando de comer y lava su plato y los guarda pero no estaba tranquila,y cuando se descuida se golpea con la puerta,y se molesta y por error empieza a congelar un poco la cocina

Mía: (intenta calmarse) será mejor que te calmes mía porque si congelas la casa seguramente,sasuke si te mandara sacando de la casa a patadas (trata de calmarse aunque era un poco difícil,todo iba bien hasta que a los diez minutos escucha un ruido en la sala,como de un florero que se rompe) AHHHHH (se asusta) pero que fue eso,creo que alguien entro,espero que no sea un ladrón (mientras que con cuidado sale de la cocina pero como estaba oscuro,prende la luz y ve que la ventana estaba abierta,y un florero en el suelo roto) pero que paso aquí (mientras sigue caminando hasta que se tropieza con alguien en el suelo) sasuke (se agacha y ve que estaba inconsciente) pero que paso (lo toca y ve su mano con sangre y al revisarlo se da cuenta) hay no puede ser esta herido

Con cuidado arrastra a sasuke hasta la sala y luego se acuerda que hace tres días,lleno el botiquín de primeros auxilios,asi que se fue a verlo y al tener los implementos para curarlos,llega y le quita la ropa a sasuke,y le empieza a curar sus heridas,al revisarlas por suerte no eran profundas,asi que le cura y le venda,cuando termina le tapa con una manta cuando bota todo,con lo que le había curado al cierra la ventana de la sala y recoge los restos del florero,y los bota al basurero y luego se sienta en el sillón,pero a la final se queda dormida

Sasuke: (cuando era medianoche abre los ojos lentamente pero no recordaba donde estaba,hasta que ve a mía en el sillón dormida) mía

Mía: (se estira) que

Sasuke: mía despierta

Mía: (abre los ojos y le ve) sasuke,como te sientes (se sienta a su lado)

Sasuke: adolorido

Mía: mejor no te muevas

Sasuke: que paso

Mía: no se dímelo tu

Sasuke: pues no se bien,como llegue aquí

Mía: pues yo estaba en la cocina,cuando de repente oí un ruido como de algo que se rompe,y me asusto,cuando prendo la luz de la sala veo la ventana abierta,y el florero roto y cuando camine te vi en el suelo,y al revisarte estabas herido,y lo único que se me ocurrió fue curarte

Sasuke: (mira su brazo vendado) como lo hiciste

Mía: pues hace tres días compre algo de medicinas y le puse en el botiquín de primeros auxilios

Sasuke: entiendo (trata de levantarse) rayos eso duelo

Mía: mejor no te levantes y que paso

Sasuke: alguien nos ataco de sorpresa

Mía: no vieron quien fue

Sasuke: no fue todo tan repentino,se escondió entre las sombras

Mía: entiendo

Sasuke: lo que me preocupa son naruto y sakura

Mía: ellos dos están en el hospital

Sasuke: como lo sabes

Mía: simple sentí sus chakras,iban directo al hospital

Sasuke: entiendo

Mía: será mejor que descanses,en la mañana te acompañare al hospital a que te revisen

Sasuke: esta bien

Mía: (le tapa) descansa

Sasuke: esta bien y tu

Mía: me quedare aquí

Sasuke: esta bien (se empieza a dormir)

Mía: duerme (mientras le da un beso en la frente y luego se sienta,en el sillón y se duerme tapándose con una cobija)

Sasuke: (ya cuando amanece se levanta con cuidado) creo que me cambiare de ropa

Mía: (dormida hasta que se empieza a estirar y se despierta) sasuke (mientras ve que ya se había levantado) hay no espero que no haya entrado a la cocina (mientras se acerca a la cocina y ve que lo que había congelado,ahora era charcos de agua) ups será mejor que limpie esto pero mas tarde

Sasuke: (baja) mía que haces

Mía: te estaba buscando

Sasuke: me fui a cambiar de ropa

Mía: buena idea hare lo mismo y luego nos vamos

Sasuke: a donde

Mía: recuerdas que quedamos,en que te llevarías al hospital para una revisión

Sasuke: si me acuerdo

Mía: esta bien ya regreso (mientras sube para ir a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa)

Sasuke: me pregunto que estaría viendo en la cocina (mientras intenta acercarse)

Mía: (baja) estoy lista

Sasuke; esta bien

Mía: vamos (mientras se acerca al basurero y saca la basura de ahí)

Sasuke: porque haces eso

Mía: porque hay cosas que son peligrosas,por eso lo saque

Sauske: entiendo

Mía: vamos (mientras salen de la casa y bota las cosas en el basurero y luego van al hospital)

Tsunade: eso si es tener suerte sakura

Sakura: fue repentino

Tsunade: no saben quien fue

Naruto: no

Tsunade: fue todo sorpresivo

Sakura: fue tan rápido que no nos dimos ni cuenta

Tsunade: y vieron a sasuke donde se metió

Naruto: llegue a ver que se iba a su casa

Tsuande: seguramente mía ya lo vio

Sakura: seguramente

Mía (entra con sasuke) tsunade-sama

Tsunade: mía (ve a sasuke) sasuke estas bien

Sasuke: todavía algo adolorido

Tsunade: ven te revisare

Sasuke: esta bien

Tsunade: mía quédate con ellos

Mía: si tsunade-sama (los mira) están bien

Naruto: algo adoloridos pero bien

Sakura: y tu

Mía: si,estoy bien

Naruto: porque sasuke estaba vendando

Mía: es que me asusto al llegar a casa,entrándose por la ventan y rompiendo el florero,y cuando lo vi en el suelo al revisarlo,lo vi herido

Sakura: y lo atendiste

Mía: si hace tres días,compre unas medicinas para ponerlas en el botiquín de primeros auxilios

Naruto: chica prevenida

Mía; así es

Tsunade: listo (mientras regresa con sasuke)

Mía: y como esta

Tsunade: esta bien,pero debe ir a casa a descansar

Mía: que bueno

Tsunade: hiciste un buen trabajo mía

Mía: pues eso fue por lo que se me ocurrió comprar,unas medicinas y ponerles en el botiquín de primeros auxilios

Tsunade: hiciste lo correcto

Sasuke: pues le doy la razón

Tsunade: esta bien,ahora vayan a casa

Mía: esta bien vamos sasuke

Sasuke: si

Mía: nos vemos chicos

Naruto: cuídensen

Sasuke: así lo haremos (mientras se iban)

Sakura: al menos,no le paso nada

Tsunade: todo este tiempo,estuvimos pendiente de ella

Naruto: entendemos (mientras seguían conversando sasuke y mía llegan a casa)

Mía: (entran) ve a descansar

Sasuke: y tu que harás

Mía: preparare la comida

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras sube)

Mía: (va a la cocina y abre una puerta y ahí estaba el trapeador) será mejor que limpie esto (mientras lo hace)

Sasuke: mía quería preguntarte (estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina)

Mía: (lo detiene) espera no entres

Sasuke: (mira los charcos) que paso aquí

Mía: fui yo anoche

Sasuke: que hiciste

Mía: me golpee con la puerta,y me moleste y sin querer congele un poco la cocina

Sasuke: se descongelo

Mía: si pero igual,lo estoy limpiando

Sasuke: y porque te enojaste

Mía: por darme un golpe en la puerta

Sasuke: solo eso

Mía: pues,desde hace días siento que alguien me observa

Sasuke: (sorprendido) como es eso

Mía: no se,como si me estuvieran vigilando

Sasuke: no sabes quien es

Mía: no

Sasuke: y eso hizo que terminaras molesta

Mía: pues me sentí,observanda,ahora recuerdo que a mi abuelo le pasaba lo mismo

Sasuke: y que hacía

Mía: se iba por unos días hasta que se le pasara

Sasuke: no se quedaba

Mía: no,porque no quería que terminemos congelados

Sasuke: entiendo

Mía: perdón

Sasuke: tranquila no pasa nada

Mía: tu deberías descansar

Sasuke: no importa,mira te ayudare

Mía: estas seguro

Sasuke: si,ya luego descansare de acuerdo

Mía: esta bien

Sasuke le ayuda,pero cuando terminan y prepara la comida ya se quedo preocupado,sentía que el chakra,de mía estaba queriendo despertar,y aparte le preocupaba lo que alguien observaba a mía,tenía que hablar con la quinta,mientras los dos estaban comiendo,no se dieron cuenta que alguien a lo leos,les vigilaba

Extraño: que difícil ha sido encontrarte,mía,pero al fin te encontré,tu camino te llevo a la aldea oculta de la hoja,ya nos veremos,pronto mía,y mas pronto de lo que te imaginas (mientras decide alejarse,nadie lo vio marcharse


	11. un chakra que despierta por completo

Tres días después

Ha pasaso tres días,desd euqe los chicos regresaron de la misión pero ahora había algo que les estaba preocupando,y esa persona era mía,que pese a intentar estar tranquila,sentía que su chakra,como que estaba queriendo despertar,y eso les estaba preocupando,ahora naruto y sasuke,habían decidido it hablar con la quinta,así que iban a la torre

Naruto: (golpea) iba-chan se puede

Tsunade: pasen chicos

Sasuke: gracias

Tsunade: que pasa

Naruto: nos preocupa mía

Tsunade: que le pasa

Sasuke: como que su chakra esta,comenzando a despertar

Tsunade: también lo he comenzado a sentir

Naruto: y esta queriendo congelar las cosas

Sasuke: ya congelo la cocina

Tsunade: como lo hizo

Sasuke: esa noche,cuando ella estaba sola se golpeo con la puerta,y se enfado y empezó a congelar la cocina,cuando vi en la mañana eran charcos de agua

Tsunade: y no te dijo porque lo hizi

Sasuke: dijo que siente que desde hace días que la están observando

Tsunade: entiendo

Sasuke: y dijo también que asi le pasaba a su abuelo,y que por no congelar la casa,se alejaba unos días hasta que se le pasara

Shizune: tsunade-sama creo que debería contarles,lo que leyó en el diario del abuelo de mía

Naruto: y que es oba-chan

Tsunade: simple,mía heredo el chakra de su abuelo

Sasuke: es por eso que no se crio con sus padres

Tsunade: así es,su abuelo descubrió cuando tenía un año,que tenía el mismo chakra que el,por eso se la llevo

Naruto: y es fuerte

Tsunade: si,ella puede provocar una nevada eterna o congelar también para siempre

Sasuke: (sorprendido) vaa

Naruto: y que hacemos

Tsunade: tiene que llevársela de aquí

Sasuke: pero a donde

Tsunade: llévensela al valle del fin,no le lleven a otra aldea ella en este momento,puede congelar otras aldeas

Naruto: es lo mejor

Tsunade: claro que si,ella no quiero decir que es un peligro,pero por seguridad llévensela de aquí

Sasuke: será mejor irnos ahora

Naruto: esta bien

Tsunade: por cierto donde esta mía

Sasuke: en casa,sakura esta con ella

Tsunade: entiendo

Naruto: nos veremos luego oba-chan (se va)

Sasuke: hasta luego (le sigue)

Shizune: (ve que se van)cree que debe seguirlos

Tsunade: mandare a que los vigilen

Shizune: pero no será demasiado arriesgados para los vigilantes

Tsunade: les diré que se mantengan alejados

Shizune: cree que el,es quien esté haciendo que mía se enoje

Tsunade: si la estuvo buscando,la encontró

Shizune: pero si la llega a lastimar

Tsunade: eso hay que evitar,que le haga daño

Shizune: entiendo (mientras seguían conversando,naruto y sasuke,llegaban a la casa)

Sasuke: (entra) hola sakura

Sakura: hola chicos

Naruto: y mía

Sakura: en la cocina

Sasuke: estuvo tranquila

Sakura: no

Naruto: que paso

Sakura: pues,se le nota que esta molesta,incluso casi congela la foto de tus padres, y de tu hermano sasuke

Sasuke: será mejor irnos

Sakura: a donde

Naruto: volveremos al valle del fin

Sakura: (sorprendida) porque alla

Sasuke: mía no puede quedarse aquí

Sakura: haber me pueden,explicar que es lo que esta pasando

Naruto: oba-chan termino de leer el diario del abuelo

Sakura: y que decía

Sasuke: que mía tiene el mismo chakra,de su abuelo,ella puede provocar una nevada eternma o congelar las cosas,y que se queden así y que no haya forma de descongelarla

Sakura: es por eso,que sus abuelos la criaron

Naruto: así es

Sakura: y tsunade-sama que dijo

Sasuke: que es mejor irnos,porque puede haber problemas

Salura: me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes

Naruto: tranquila,estaremos bien

Sakura: entiendo

Sasuke: mía

Mía: (sale de la cocina) que pasa sasuke

Sasuke: quieres dar un paseo

Mía: fuera de la aldea

Naruto: si,que te parece

Mía: me gusta

Sasuke: entonces preparemos las cosas,para irnos

Mía: tu no vienes sakura

Sakura: no,tengo que trabajar

Mía: lastima

Naruto: ire a preparar mis cosas,nos vemos afuera de la aldea

Mía: esta bien (sube a su cuarto)

Sasuke: nos vemos alla (hace lo mismo)

Naruto: si (sale de la casa)

Sakura: nos vemos (se va)

Sasuke: (termina y sale del cuarto) mía estas lista

Mía: (sale) si

Sasuke: entonces vámonos

Mía: de acuerdo (mientras los dos salen de la casa,y al llegar a la salida de la aldea naruto los estaba esperando)

Naruto: (mira que llegan) están listos

Sasuke: si

Naruto: entonces vámonos

Sasuke: si (mientras se alejan,mientras alguien los observaba esperando el momento oportuno para atacar)

Mía: (caminando tranquilamente) y a donde vamos

Naruto: pues veremos

Sasuke: que raro (mientras utiliza el sharingan)

Mía: (lo mira) no lo uses aun no estas bien

Sasuke: esta bien (deja de usarlo)

Naruto: como sabe lo del sharingan

Sasuke: me vio usarlo hace dos días

Naruto: y que paso

Sasuke: se asusto y dijo que tenía los mismo ojos de mi hermano

Naruto: y le explicaste

Sasuke: si

Naruto: y entendió

Sasuke: así es

Mía: oigan,porque decidimos salir,ustedes no se recuperaron todavía de sus lesiones

Naruto: es un rato,luego volveremos

Mía: esta bien

Naruto: (tardaron algunos días pero llegaron) llegamos

Mía: de nuevo en el valle del fin

Sasuke: si

Mía: y justo en la tarde

Naruto: si

Sasuke: esta bien (se sienta)

Mía: (también se sienta) no entiendo porque regresamos

Sasuke: es un rato luego volvemos

Mía: sigo sin entender

Naruto: tranquila

Mía: esta bien

Extraño: perfecto es ahora

Sasuke: (se levanta) que raro

Naruto: a donde vas

Sasuke: ya vuelvo

Naruto: (se levanta) algo pasa aquí

Mía: que será (mientras se levanta y camina)

Extraño: aquí voy

Mía: esto no me esta gustando nada (mientras empieza a caminar y escucha un ruido) y eso

Naruto: (escucha el ruido) hay no mía

Mía: solo espero que los chicos estén bien

Naruto: (siente un chakra conocido,pero que no le va bien) hay no sasuke (mientras corre pero alguien lo ataca)

Mía: (llega donde estaba anteriormente y ve que alguien estaba en el suelo y se acerca) hay no sasuke que paso

Sasuke: (apenas conciente) mía…cuidado

Mía: con que

Sasuke: alguien…te…busca

Mía: que no puede ser

Sasuke: ten…cuidado (se desmaya)

Extraño: intentando advertir (con naruto herido)

Mía: (lo mira) tu

Extraño: ha pasado tiempo mía

Mía: como sabes mi nombre

Extraño: vaya ya no reconoces a los viejos amigos (se quita la capucha)

Mía: (lo mira) eric

Eric: así es mía,a pasado tiempo

Mía: tu eras el ayudante de mi abuelo,pero resultaste ser un espía tu le dabas información al loder de akatsuki

Eric: algo parecido

Mía: mi abuelo confiaba en ti

Eric: pues,digamos que se confió demasiado

Mía: que quieres eric

Eric: simple te buscaba

Mía: para que

Eric: que no vez mía,deberías venir conmigo

Mía: que contigo yo no voy a ninguna parte

Eric: mía se razonable

Mía: en que en confiar en un traidor como tu

Eric: hay mía

Mía: será mejor que te vayas

Eric: mía será mejor que colabores,al menos así

Mia: (lo interrumpe) crees que me vas a convencer (su chakra aumenta)

Eric: mía vendrás conmigo a la fuerza y se como obligarte (lesiona mas a naruto y lo lanza donde estaba ella)

Mía: naruto (se acerca y lo revisa y luego mira a eric) tu

Eric: creo que se me paso la mano

Mía: (ahora si estaba enojada sin poder evitarlo su chakra aumenta) como te atreviste

Eric: (sorprendido) no puede ser,ese chakra es de mía

Mía: (estaba enojada al ver a su amigo y otro amigo al que sentía algo especial por el) te atreviste a lastimar a mis amigos,ya vi a mi pueblo destruido a mis familia y amigos muertos,pero esta vez no estoy dispuesta a ver a alguien mas morir lo vas a lamentar

Eric: (siente sus piernas que no puede moverlas y ve que todo el suelo se había congelado) no puede ser,tenían razón,tu no heredaste el chakra de tu padre,lo heredaste de tu abuelo,tu padre solo podía congelar las cosas por cinco minutos tu puedes hacerlo por mas tiempo (ve como el todo el vallle se congela y ve como el también empieza a congelarse) tu poder es impresionante mía solo ten cuidado te está buscando,para ver como quitarte tu chakra para hacer,daño

Es lo ultimo que dice,ya que al final todo su cuerpo queda congelado,mientras que mía tenia los ojos cerrados,todo su chakra que había estado dormido,al final despertó,al enfurecerse y todo el valle del fin queda completamente congelado,cuando su chakra que apaga mía cae al suelo,sin saber como estaban sus amigos simplemente no se entera de nada


	12. una declaracion

Diez días después

Ha pasado diez diez desde que mía despertó por completo su chakra,congelando el valle del fin,las heridas de naruto y sasuke tenían no eran serias y también se recuperaban,mía también se recuperaba mientras tanto tsunade-sama recordaba lo que sintieron

Tsunade: kakashi será mejor irnos con ellos

Kakashi: pero es seguro ir

Tsunade: en este momento si

Sakura: creo que debemos ir ahora

Iruka: puedo ir con ustedes

Tsunade: si,pero vamos ahora

Kakashi: esta bien (mientras los cuatro salían de la aldea y se iban al valle)

Iruka: (siente un chakra) ese chakra no es normal

Tsunade: es mía

Kakashi: como que empieza hacer frio

Sakura: algo o alguien hizo enfadar,a mía

Tsunade: sabía que decirle a los chicos que se la lleven,era una buena idea

Iruka: pues si están en el valle,me parece que se esta congelando

Kakashi: un momento (se detiene)

Tsunade: (también se detiene) que pasa kakashi

Kakashi: esta nevando

Sakura: (ve que estaba nevando) es lo que el chakra de mia hace

Iruka: puede hacer,nevar de esta forma

Tsunade: así es,será mejor irnos (todos siguen el camino se demoraron bastante,al llegar al valle porque,cada vez hacía mas frio) llegamos

Kakashi: (mira todo el valle) no puedo creerlo

Iruka: es impresionante

Tsunade: (se acerca al tipo que estaba congelado y al tocarle se desase por completo) ahora veo que tenía razón cuando dije que se la llevaran,la estaban vigilando y eso hacía que ella se enoje

Sakura: pues si que fue buena idea

Kakashi: miren son ellos (señala donde estaban los tres)

Tsunade: (se acerca) están heridos

Sakura: (los mira) porque ellos no están congelados

Kakashi: es simple,parece que cuando mía quiere proteger algo,al molestarse congelo todo el valle y congelo a ese sujeto,pero evito que naruto y sasuke queden congelados

Iruka: yo creo que es hora de irnos,y llevarlos para que los revisen

Sakura: buena idea

Tsunade: esta bien (mientras ve que los tres ayudan a los otros y todos regresan de nuevo a la aldea)

Fin del flash back

Naruto: con razón no terminamos congelados

Sakura: así es

Naruto: y que paso con ese tipo

Tsunade: termino congelado y cuando lo toque,se hizo polvo

Naruto: pues si que tenias razon,oba-chan

Tsunade: si

Sasuke: (ve que mía despierta y se acerca) y como te sientes

Mía: como si me hubieran metido a un congelador por un mes,y después me hubieran sacado de ahí y dejaran que me descongelara yo sola

Naruto: pues si que es extraño lo que sientes

Mía: pues así me siento (mientras lo mira) naruto pareces una momia

Naruto: bueno me veo mejor que tu

Mía: si claro

Tsunade: conocías a ese sujeto

Mía: era ayudante de mi abuelo,luego resulto que estaba espiando

Tsunade: traiciono a tu abuelo

Mía: si

Tsunade: de todas,formas lo mataste

Mía: (se sienta) creo que se me paso la mano

Sasuke: (se sienta a su lado) tranquila de todas,formas no volverá a molestar

Naruto: pero si congelaste todo el valle

Mía: fue bastante

Tsunade: dicen que todavía sigue nevando

Sakura: cuanto tiempo durara

Mía: lo que esta nevando dos días mas

Tsunade: y lo que se congelo

Mía: pues tres meses

Sasuke (sorprendido) es el tiempo que estará congelado

Mía: así es

Tsunade: entiendo,bueno los dejaremos descansar sakura te quedas

Sakura: si,tsunade-sama

Tsunade: esta bien (mientras sale)

Kakashi: descansen chicos (también sale y cierra la puerta mira a tsuande) cree que todo este tranquilo

Tsunade: temo que por un tiempo

Kakashi: porque lo dice

Tsunade: porque todavía querrá venir por ella

Kakashi: no se dará por vencido

Tsunade: no,por eso hay que seguir,evitando que no se acerque a mía

Kakashi: espero que no haga algo que la quiera perjudicar

Tsunade: pues conociéndolo como es,habrá que estar pendiente

Kakashi: así será tsunade-sama (mientras siguen conversando)

Cinco días después

Ese día ya se cumplió un año de lo que mía llego a la aldea oculta de la hoja,ahora ya estaba en casa,pero como era de noche estaban en el campo de entrenamiento,viendo la luna y las estrellas

Mía: (mira el cielo) al menos esta despejado

Sasuke: si no hay ni una sola nube

Mía: al menos se puede ver las estrellas tranquilamente sin ningún problema

Sasuke: claro que (la mira) mía tengo que decirte algo

Mía: y que es

Sasuke: se que al principio,no empezamos bien

Mía: no me hagas,acuerdo,que solo de acordarme me siento cabeza hueca

Sasuke: lo se,pero desde que arreglamos nuestro asunto,paso algo mas

Mía: que cosa

Sasuke: mía desde que te conocí empeze a sentir algo por ti,y cuando te lleve a casa,lo que se sentía fue mas fuerte,ahora quiero preguntarte algo

Mía: y que es sasuke

Sasuke: mía te amo,y quieo saber si quieres ser mi novia

Mía (sorprendida) pues no voy a negar que no me agraste,también me empezaste a agradar y con el tiempo,empezé a sentir algo por ti,así que si sasuke,acepto ser tu novia

Sasukle: te amo (mientras le besa)

Mía: y yo a ti (le corresponde el beso)

Naruto: (los mira alejados) sabía que iban a terminar enamorados los dos

Sakura: eso se notaba (también los mira)

Naruto: ya te lo imaginabas

Sakura: claro desde que arreglaron el problema que al principio tuvieron,y cuando sasuke la llevo a su casa

Naruto: ya te imaginaste

Sakura: claro que si

Naruto: y no te pones celosa

Sakura: no

Naruto: y eso porque

Sakura: simple,porque sasuke,jamás me hizo caso,y comenzó a fijarse en mía

Naruto: entiendo

Sakura: naruto que va a pasar ahora

Naruto: pues (le empieza a contar)

Sakura: pero es seguro

Naruto: oba-chan dice que si

Sakura: habrá que estar pendiente,es capaz de hacer algo en contra de mía

Naruto: así es

Sakura: debe haber alguna forma de evitar que se acerque a mía

Naruto: pues vigilar,y ver que no se acerque a mía

Sakura: asi será

Mientras los dos seguían conversando sasuke y mía al temrinar de besarse miraban juntos las estrellas,pensando que al menos por un tiempo estarán en paz antes de que suceda algo mas fuerte para los dos


	13. una alegria en medio de problemas

Tres años después

Ha pasado tres años,y todo estaba tranquilo aunque siempre,pendiente de que alguien no se acerque a mía,todo lo demás estaba tranquilo,en especial para mía,quien después de tres años junto a sasuke le había pedido matrimonio.y se casaron hace dos meses,ahora estaba con tusnade,esperando unos resultados porque tenia una duda,pero mientras epseraba tranquila,ya se podía imaginar,que era lo que podía tener,mientras pensaba en eso,también había algo bueno para naruto y sakura,hace dos años que iniciaron su relación,y naruto todavía se preparaba para convertirse en hokage algo que podría pasar,mas pronto de lo que imagina

Flash back

Dos meses atrás,mientras caminaban fuera de la aldea,claro siempre teniendo alguien que los vigile en caso de que pase,algo llegaba al lugar donde itachi y sasuke,habñian tenido,su duelo

Mía: (lo mira) así que aquí fue

Sasuke: así es

Mía: pues vaya que si fue,un duelo fuerte,para que todo haya quedado destruido

Sasuke; pues si lo fue (se sienta)

Mía: entiendo (también se sienta)

Sasuke: por lo menos estaremos un rato tranquilo

Mía: sabes pienso en algo

Sasuke: en que

Mía: no es malo,salir de vez,en cuando un rato de la aldea

Sasuke: lo se,pero ya vez a veces me mandan de misión

Mía: suerte que la ultima me dejaron acompañarte

Sasuke: pues eso es cierto fue agradable

Mía: así es

Sasuke: y te gsto

Mía: si

Sasuke: sabes quería venir hasta aquí por algo

Mía: y que es

Sasuke: quiero saber una cosa

Mía: que es

Sasuke: pues hemos estado ya tres años juntos no es así

Mía: pues así es

Sasuke: pues ahora quiero saber (saca una cajita y la abre) mía te casarías conmigo

Mía: (mira la caja) si sasuke acepto casarme contigo

Sasuke (le pone el anillo en su dedo) te amo

Mía: y yo a ti (mientras le besa)

Eso mismo,día regresaron y les dieron la noticia a todos sus amigos,de que se casaran y todos los felicitaron,cuando llego el dia de la boda,mía estaba algo nerviosa pero logro calmarse,y naruto trataba de clamar a sasuke que también estaba nervioso,cuando mía llego empezó la ceremonia y cuanod los declararon marido y mujer la fiesta termino tarde cuando se a que estaban cansados,los dos terminaron haciéndolo,y luego a la luz de la luna se quedaron dormidos

Fin del flash back

Tsunade: (entra) bueno mía tengo tus resultados

Mía: (la mira) y que es

Tsunade: simple estas embarazada

Mía: (sorprendida) es en serio

Tsunade: claro que si y son gemelos

Mía: tendré gemelos

Tsunade: claro que si

Mía: genial

Tsunade: ya podrás contarle a sasuke,cuando regrese de su misión

Mía: así es (mientras seguían conversando,en otra parte en un pueblo lejano alguien se acercaba a ese pueblo)

Extraño: dudo que funcione ,ya que solo dura cinco minutos,pero si esto funciona es la única forma que tengo que se alejen de mía,espero que la carta que acabe de mandar sirva de algo (mientras enciende su chakra pero solo hace que las personas sientan frío por cinco minutos mientras con ibiki)

Ibiki: (entra) disculpe tsunade-sama

Tsunade: que pasa

Ibiki: (mira a mía) que tu no estabas en otro pueblo

Mía: (sorprendida) yo estaba haciéndome revisar con tsuande-sama

Naruto: (regresan de la misión) que esta pasando aquí

Ibiki: que no entiendo,como mía esta aquí cuando según esta carta estuvo en otro pueblo congelándolo

Mía: eso es lo mas tonto que he escuchado en mi vida

Sasuke: que tonterías estas diciendo

Tsunade: ibiki que solo te dejas guiar por una carta,que no se quien demonios te mando

Ibiki: dicen que mía estuvo en ese,pueblo a menos que haya sigo un clon de ella

Mía: jamás me enseñaron a crear un clon

Sakura: y según tu por cuanto tiempo esta congelado ese pueblo

Ibiki: dice que al menos,estará congelado por un mes

Mía: es lo mas tonto que he escuchado en mi vida,ni siquiera he salido de esta aldea

Ibiki: entonces lo que dice la carta

Tsunade: son puras mentiras y eso,es lo que vamos a tener que solucionarlo (mientras en la aldea oculta de la nieve los vigilantes de esa aldea,intentaban ver como reconstruir el pueblo)

Vigilante: es increíble que hayan hecho demasiado daño

Vigilante 2: pues nadie se imagino que,sea capaz de hacer esto

Vigilante: pero el no esta muerto

Vigilante2: no,todo lo hizo por celos

Vigilante: tenemos que hacer algo

Vigilante2: donde esta mía

Vigilante: se que esta en la aldea oculta de la hoja

Vigilante2: tenemos que ir hablar con la quinta hokage

Vigilante: claro que si,pero para estar seguro de que sigue vivo hay que buscar una pista

Vigilante2: por eso estamos,aquí su casa es una buena idea

Vigilante: sigamos

Vigilante2: si (mientras con ibiki)

Ibiki: aquí no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte

Naruto: y se te ocurre algo

Ibiki;: mandare a que vayan a ver ese pueblo haber como esta

Sakura: esto es tonto

Ibiki: bueno basta hasta aveirguar las cosas,mía uchiha quedaras encerrada

Mía: (nerviosa) es una tontería que me quiera,encerrar, acusándome de algo que no hice

Ibiki: es todo hasta averiguar las cosas, (le agarra la mano)

Mía: (ve que es llevada a la fuerza y logra gritarle a sasuke y a los otros antes de que se vayan) amor será papa,vas a ser padre de gemelos chicos es mi papa el sigue vivo no murió el hizo todo eso (mientras se la llevaba deja a tsunade y sasuke enojados,y naruto y sakura dispuestos a investigar)


	14. el padre de mia sigue vivo

Cuatro meses después

Las cosas,no estaban mejorando en la aldea,después de que cuando ibiki encerró a mía ella seguia encerrada,y no solo eso,cuando la hokage le reviso tenía dos meses de embarazo y ahora tenía seis pero no había forma de que le saquen de ahí,mientras tanto sasuke se había ido dela aldea diez días después de que mía fue de buscar algo,pero sin ninguna pista no sabía por donde ir,mientras que naruto y sakura también se habían ido de la aldea y al menos si tenían una pista,fueron a la aldea donde ibiki creyo que mía estaba ahí

Naruto: (mirando el pueblo) pues me parece que todo esta normal

Sakura: aquí no me parece que estén congelados

Naruto: el chrakra de mia puede durar bastante tiempo no poco

Sakura: claro cuando se altero cuando vio a sasuke la primera,vez congelo las manos de tunade-sama y sus manos estuvieron congeladas,cinco minutos

Naruto: o cuando me toco con su chakra kurama le dijo que deje de hacer eso,que hacía frio

Sakura: o cuando agarro a esa mariposa,y luego aparecieron de su mano cuatro mariposas blancas tu estornudaste porque esa mariposa estaba congelada

Naruto: cuando hizo nevar,duro la primera vez veinticuatro horas y la seugnda vez cuarenta y ocho horas

Sakura: cuando se enojo en casa de sauske,la cocina quedo congelada un poco y al día siguiente eran,charcos de agua

Naruto: y cuando congelo el valle del fin,duro tres meses

Sakura: entonces que es lo que vio ibiki

Naruto: tengo una duda

Sakura: que pasa

Naruto: déjame averiguar algo (se acerca a una aldeana) disculpe señora

Aldeana: dime jovencito

Naruto: por si acaso,sintió algo frío

Aldeana: ahora que lo dices,si se sintió un poco de frío

Naruto: y cuanto duro

Aldeana: cinco minutos después todo volvió a la normalidad

Naruto: muchas gracias

Aldeana: de nada (mientras se iba)

Sakura: solo cinco minutos

Naruto: así es

Sakura: pero quien pudo hacer eso

Naruto: (recordando) creo que lo tengo,que dijo mía

Sakura: dijo que (se pone a pensar) no puede ser

Naruto: así es

Sakura: pero porque

Naruto: simple por cvelos,celos de ver que mía puedo hacer congelar las cosas,por mas tiempo mientras que el,solo puede hacerlo por cinco minutos

Sakura: hay que seguirlo

Naruto: pero donde

Sakura: todavía puedo sentir su chakra,el problema que esta demasiado lejos y su chakra se debilita

Naruto: será mejor seguirlo cuanto antes

Sakura: pedimos ayuda

Naruto: no hay tiempo,se van a demorar,y tenemos que seguir antes de que lo perdamos

Sakura: tienes razón vamos

Naruto : si (mientras los dos se iban siguiendo el chakra,lo que no se dieron cuenta es que unas sombras los estaban siguiendo)

Tres meses después

El tiempo seguía y mía seguía encerrada,y el encierro le estaba alterando,pero también había ya llegado a los nueve meses,y en cualquier momento,tendría a sus bebes,pero también había otro problema la quinta se había ido sin decir nada,y shizune no sabía que hacer mientras tanto aquel sujeto que naruto y sakura,estaban siguiendo,se quedo parado,y se sento y empezó a escribir algo

Extraño (termina de escribir) es todo lo que puedo hacer,use todo mi chakra,y estoy agotado pero no me rendiré se que me han estado siguiendo y no me atraparan tan fácil (mientras guarda la carta)

Naruto: (escondido) se detuvo

Sakura: (también estaba escondida) no puede mas,se nota que al usar todo su chakra eso lo dejo agotado

Naruto: tengo una idea

Sakura: cual

Naruto veras (le empieza a explicar su plan)

Sakura: crees que funcione

Naruto: eso espero

Sakura: entonces que hago

Naruto: lanza algo para distraerlo

Sakura: esta bien

Naruto: bien aquí voy (mientras se va a otra parte)

Sakura: espero que funcione (mientras lanza una piedra)

Extraño: que fue eso (mientras se distrae con la piedra,en eso naruto aprovecha y aparecen dos clones de sombra y crea su jutsu sexi y aparece y el extraño le mira) hermosa señorita,no le gustaría ir a dar una vuelta conmigo en una cita (le iba a tomar la mano pero en eso las otras dos sombras y le dan lo golpean hasta dejarlo K.O en eso naruto,regresa a la normalidad)

Naruto: (le mira enojado) pues esta señorita también tiene mal carácter

Sakura: (va donde naruto) si que le dite fuerte

Naruto: si

Sai: (aparece) vez te dije que no era necesario ayudarlos

Ino: tenías razon

Sakura: (los mira) chicos

Naruto: pero que hacen aquí

Shikamaru: simple,a nosotros también nos pareció injusto,lo que ibiki le hizo a mía y decidimos seguirlos

Sakura: ustedes eran las osmbras,que yo sentía,que nos seguían

Temari: así es

Tsunade: (aparece) vez te dije que te equivocabas

Naruto: oba-chan

El resto: tsunade-sama

Ibiki: pero como lo hizo

Tsunade: te dije que lo hizo por celos,y solo querçia molestar

Vigilante: era de imaginarse

Hinata: tsunade-sama quienes son ellos

Tsunade: son los vigilantes de la aldea oculta de la nieve

Kiba: y porque están aquí

Tsunade: simple vinieron a verme

Ino: por lo que veo ibiki también vino

Tunade: les contare

Flash back

Un mes atrás

Ibiki: (entra a la oficina) me llamo tsunade-sama

Tsunade: si

Ibiki: (mira a las otras personas) quienes son ellos

Tsunade. Ellos son los vigilantes,de la aldea oculta de la nieve

Ibiki: y que hacen aquí

Vigilante2: simple encontramos algo,interesante mientras tratamos de reconstruir el pueblo

Ibiki: y que es

Vigilante: se que recibió una carta no es así

Ibiki: si

Vigilante2: nos puede enseñar

Ibiki: si (mientras le da la carta9

Vigilante: (la lee)no puede ser

Vigilante2: era de imaginarse (mientras la nota decía)

Nota: congelare el pueblo es la única forma de que salgan de la aldea,y dejen a mía sola y así podre atraparla

Vigilante: no me diga que por eso encerró a mía

Ibiki: así es

Tsunade. (lee la nota) estas ciego ibiki o que no sabes leer

Ibiki: pero tsunade-sama

Tsunade: pero nada,es increíble que no sepas leer y ver bien lo que dice,esta nota,tienes problemas ibiki,ya veré que hago contigo luego

Vigilante: podríamos empezar tsunade-sama en llevarlo a esa aldea

Tsunade: si tiene toda la razón (mira a ibiki) muévete

Ibiki: si tsunade-sama (mientras le sigue y se demoraron en llegar al pueblo pero llegaron) que no se supone que este pueblo debería estar congelado

Vigilante: si tuviera el poder de mía si

Vigilate2: tsunade-sama cuanto tiempo duro el valle del fin congelado

Tsunade: tres meses

Ibiki: pero este pueblo

Tsunade: porque no lo averiguas

Ibiki: esta bien (se acerca a un aldeano) disculpe señor

Aldeano: si digame

Ibiki: por si acaso sintieron un,aire frío

Aldeano: si pero duro poco,después todo volvió a la normalidad

Ibiki: y cuanto duro

Aldeano: cinco minutos

Ibiki: (sorprendido) pero como

Tsunade: te dije que no era mía,que no escuchaste lo que dije sobre el valle del fin

Ibiki: pero quien lo escribió

Vigilante: nosotros sabemos quien fue

Ibiki: quien

Vigikante2: fue (le cuenta)

Tsunade: pero no estaba muerto

Vigilante: no el fingió todo eso

Tsunade: pero porque

Vigilante2: por celos,el ver que su hija podía congelar,las cosas,por mas tiempo que el y el solo cinco minutos

Ibiki: de quien hablan

Tsunade: te lo explico en el camino,tenemos que seguirlo,su chakra se agota

Vigilante: esta bien vamos

Tsunade: si (mientras le explica a ibiki de que hablaban,pero mientras eso pasaba,no se dieron cuenta de que una sombra les seguía y escuchaba todo lo que hablaban)

Fin del flas back

Tsunade: eso es todo

Sakura: entendemos

Vigilante: (se acerca donde estaba el extraño tirado y lo levanta y le quita la capucha) era de imaginarse

Naruto: (ve la cara y se da cuenta del parecido con mía) no puede ser

Shino: quien es el

Tsunade: chicos les presento a Andrew el padre de mía

Tenten: pero no decían que el padre de mía estaba muerto

Vigilante2: jamás murió,solo fingió su muerte,porque porque tenía celos de su propia hija,y quería ver como obtener el chakra de su hija,por eso hizo una alianza con el líder de akatsuki no le importo nada si siquiera su esposa embarazada o sus padres o sus amigos,nada

Vigilante: pero lo tenemos,su intento de querer quedarse con mía no funciono

Ibiki: (avergonzado) mía será liberada,ya tienen al verdadero culpable

Andrew: (enojado) maldita sea,caí en el truco mas viejo,y todo por causa del zorro de las nueve cxolas,maldita mocosa suertuda,si que tienes amigos que están pendientes,de ti y claro ahora todo me salió mal,mocosa suertuda (hasta ahçi llego,la paciencia de naruto,estaba a punto de golpearlo pero de repente una sombra,llego de manera rápida y lo golpeo cuando se dieron cuenta el padre de mía estaba en el suelo otra vez K.O,mientras observaban quien fue la persona que lo había golpeado)

Todos: sasuke

Sasuke: (mira al padre de mía molesto) esto es primero por lo que le hiciste a mi esposa y segundo a mi esposa nadie le trata de esa manera (mientras lo seguía mirando)


	15. nace la heredera del clan uchiha

Mientras llegaban a la aldea,sasuke les conto a todos,que como no tenía ni idea de donde buscar,había visto a tsunade-sama y a ibiki y a los vigilantes de la aldea oculta de la nieve,dirigirse al pueblo,que lo habían congelado,y escucho todo,lo que hablaban,mientras los vigilantes,decidían que hacer con el padre,de mía,empezó el interrogatorio,y el les dijo que se alió con el líder de akatsuki,pero que después de que todos los miembros fueron derrotados,decidió llevársela de ahí y la mantuvo encerrada en una de las cuevas de orochimaru,donde no había forma de escaparse,confesando como había intentado quedarse con el chakra de su hija,pero no lo logro,sasuke al escuchar todo eso estaba tan enojado,que decidió alejarse,ya que no quería cometer una tontería que terminara haciendo que terminara arrepintiéndose,naruto y sakura se quedaron y los otros se habían ido ibiki,presento su renuncia y se fue a recoger sus cosas e irse de la aldea para no volver,mientras el interrogatorio seguía

Andrew: si tiene razón,yo lo hice congele esa aldea,pero no funciono solo quería un pretexto para que todos se vayan de la aldea,y me dejen solo con mi hija

Vigilante: supongo que sabes,ahora lo que te espera

Andrew: creo que si

Tsunade: de que hablan

Vigilante2: es simple tsunade-sama,el ataque a su hogar y a su familia fue idea,suya tiene un monton de cargos por todas las muertes

Tsunade: y eso quiere deicr

Vigilante: que será condenado a muerte

Andrew: no hace falta que lo hagan

Naruto: que va hacer

Sakura: no lo se

Tsunade: que intenta

Andrew: (saca una kunai) solo díganle a mi hija que si no me puede perdonar,lo entenderé,de todas formas,me lo merezco (mientras se atraviesa con su kunai en el corazón y cae)

Vigilante2: (se acerca y lo revisa) esta muerto

Tsunade: prefirió acabar con su vida

Vigilante: así es

Tsunade:se lo llevaran no es cierto

Vigilate2: así es (lo carga) sabemos que mía ahora tiene un hogar

Tsunade: así es

Vigilante: bueno,nosotros nos vamos (se van)

Tsunade: (los mira irse) hasta luego (se recarga en la pared)

Naruto: oba-chan (se acerca)

Tsunade: soy una tonta

Sakura: no lo es

Tsunade: si yo hubiera leído esa nota,no hubiera pasado nada,pero lo hice y deje que las cosas vayan mal

Naruto: no es tu culpa

Tsunade. Lo es naruto

Sakura: al menos mía ya es libre

Tsunade: (se acuerda de algo) hay no mía

Naruto: que pasa iba-chan

Tsunade: naruto tu y sakura vayan con mía en cualquier momento puede tener a sus hijos

Sakura: en seguida tsunade-sama naruto vámonos

Naruto: si (mientras se van corriendo,donde estaba mía que mientras estaban con el juicio,nadie escucho sus gritos en la celda, ya que había sentido el dolor porque era hora de que nacieran sus hijos,y nadie escucho los llantos de una niña y una llanto algo débil de un niño)

Sakura: (entra y la mira) mía

Naruto: (también entra) llegamos tarde

Sakura: los revisare (mientras se acerca)

Naruto: esta bien (mientras espera y sakura se acerca a revisarlos)

Sakura: naruto

Naruto: dime

Sakura: tenemos que irnos,la niña parece que esta bien,el niño no y a mía aquí no puedo revisarla hay que llevarlos al hospital

Naruto: esta bien (mientras se saca su camoera) toma cubre con esto a los niños,yo me hago cargo de mía

Sakura: esta bien (mientras lo toma y cubre a los niños,y los carga)listo vámonos

Naruto: (carga a mía con cuidado) si vámonos (mientras salen de ahí para ir al hospital,mientras que en el hospital)

Shizune: tsunade-sama sería mejor que se calme (mientras veía como tsunade daba vueltas)

Tsunade: no puedo

Shizune: pero es que si sigue así

Tsunade: es que si algo le pasa,a mía o a sus hijos,será mi culpa

Shizune: no diga eso

Tsunade: es la verdad (no paraba de dar vueltas y shizune no sabía como calmarla)

Naruto: (entra al hospital) oba-chan

Tsunade: naruto (mira a mía y ve que sakura venía con los niños) llegaron tarde

Naruto: si (pone a mía en la camilla)

Tsunade: sakura ven conmigo la revisaremos

Sakura: (le entrega a shizune a los niños) si tsunade-sama (se va con ella a revisar a mía)

Shizune; (con los niños en brazos) los llevare a que los revisen (se va)

Naruto: iré a buscar a sasuke (sale del hospital,para ir a buscar a sasuke)

Mientras tanto sasuke estaba en el bosque,descargando su furia contra los arboles,lo único que podía hacer,es que con su espada,los estaba cortando,mientras hacía eso no se dio cuenta de que naruto,había llegado y observaba lo que estaba haciendo

Naruto: eso si es descargar tu enojo (mientras miraba todos los árboles cortados)

Sasuke: (molesto) es lo único que puedo hacer para sentirme mejor

Naruto: y te ayuda

Sasuke: en algo,si soy un idiota

Naruto: claro que no lo eres

Sasuke: no hice nada

Naruto: trataste de buscar pistas

Sasuke: si,pero no evite que la encierren debí haber hecho algo y no lo hice simplemente deje que la encerraran (golpea otro árbol que se ae)

Naruto: te entiendo,pero ahora será mejor que dejes de hacer eso,tu hija te necesita

Sasuke: ( se da la vuelta y lo mira) hija

Naruto: no recuerdas lo ultimo que dijo antes de que ibiki se la llevara

Sasuke: dijo que estaba embarazada de gemelos

Naruto: así es

Sasuke: y que paso

Naruto: ya nacieron,la niña parece que esta bien,pero el niño no

Sasuke: vamos quiero verlos

Naruto: esta bien (mientras caminan hasta el hospital)

Shizune: (ve a la pequeña que dormía de manera tranquila) es tan pequeña

Enfermera: al menos esta bien

Shizune: (ve al niño) y el como esta

Enfermera: (hace un gesto negativo) parece que su cuellito se enredo con el cordón y no logro

Shizune; pobrecito

Enfermera: pero la niña esta bien es sana tiene buen peso

Shizune: me alegro

Naruto: (entra) shizune

Shizune: naruto me alegra verte,justo iba a preguntarte (se para al ver quien entraba detrás de naruto) sasuke

Sasuke: (ve a los niños) son mis hijos

Enfermera: (se acerca) aquí esta tu niño,su cuellito se enredo con el cordón y no se pudo hacer nada por el (mientras se lo entrega)

Sasuke: (lo carga y al verlo puede ver que tenía el mismo color de cabello que mía pero los ojos de un color inciertos ya que los tenía cerrados,no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas) pequeñito,perdóname por nohaberte ayudado,me quede sin hacer nada,y no hubo como ayudarte (mientras le da un beso en la frente)

Shizune: (con la niña en brazos) aquí esta tu hija,por suerte esta bien tiene un buen peso y es sana

Sasuke: (le entrega a naruto al niño y carga a su hija y puede ver que tenía el mismo color de cabello que el y en ese,momento,la niña abre los ojos,y al ver a su padre,le sonríe y sasuke,puede ver que sus ojos era negros al igual que los suyos mientras sus ojos se siguen llenando de lagrimas) ahora entiendotu hermano quiso que nacieras,tu primero para que estés bien,mi niña al menos me alegra que no te haya pasado nada,te quiero mucho (mientras le da un beso en la frente y se podía notar el dolor de las enfermeras incluso a shizune se le llenan los ojos de lagrimas)

Sakura: (aparece) sasuke

Sasuke: (la mira) que pasa

Sakura: tsunad-sama quiere hablar contigo es sobre mía

Sasuke: (le entrega a la niña a sakura) como esta mía

Sakura: (carga a la niña) que tsunade-sama te lo diga,ve con ella

Sasuke: gracias (se va)

Sakura: (ve que naruto tenía al niño y puede ver el cabello del mismo color que mía cuando ve a naruto el hace un gesto negatico con eso,sakura entiende que el bebe estaba muerto,luego ve la niña,que le sonríe) tienes el mismo color de cabello y el mismo color de ojos que tu padre,tu hermanito quiso que nacieras tu primero,y ahora tiene un angelito que te estará cuidando no te preocupes,por tu mami pronto podrás estar con ella,mientras tanto ayudaremos a tu padre,para que,no te cuide el solo (mientras le da un beso en la frente)

Naruto: como esta mía

Sakura: pues (le empieza a contar)

Sasuke: (camina por el pasillo hasta le cujarto y entra) tsunade-sama

Tsunade: que bueno que viniste sasuke

Sasuke: (se acerca) como esta mía

Tsunade: pues,sakura le trajo a tiempo,y se le retiro la placenta y no sangro,pero debido a su encierro,que eso si le afecto,esta inconsciente un mes

Sasuke: todo un mes

Tsunade: así es,pero en un mes despertara

Sasuke: eso es normal

Tsunade: bueno debes entender,que ha estado encerrada mucho,tiempo,y que logro escapar,pero al estar encerrada de nuevo,eso la altero de nuevo,entonces necesita tiempo para recuperarse

Sasuke: entiendo,me puedo acercar

Tsunade: claro hazlo

Sasuke: (se acerca y ve que el rostro de mía,demuestra que estuvo alterada,debido a su encierro,el le toma de la mano) perdóname amor,no hice nada, solo me quede callado debí haber hecho,algo para evitar que te encierren,y no lo hice,ahora te alteraste y estuviste sola,cuando nacieron los niños,tanto que la niña esta bien,pero el niño no,esta muerto ahora es un ángel que cuidara a su hermana (sin poder evitarlo se acerca a mía y le da un beso en la frente,pero el dolor es tan fuerte que se pone a llorar tsunade al escuchar lo del niño decide salir y dejarlo solo,mientras que ella se sienta en un sillón que estaba en el pasillo)

Naruto: (aparece con sakura,había dejado a la niña con shizune) oba-chan

Tsunade:fue mi culpa

Sakura: (se sienta a su lado) no es verdad

Tsunade: claro que si,yo tengo la culpa de que el niño este muerto

Naruto;: (se sienta al otro lado) eso no es verdad oba-chan

Tsunade: es verdad,y eso me lleva a tomar una decisión (mira a naruto) naruto

Naruto: si oba—chan

Tsunade: tu y sakura demostraron,ser valientes,y al irse de la aldea sin decir nada,lo hicieron por ayudar a mía

Naruto: bueno conocí a mía la primera vez,le dije que no permitiría que le lastimaran,y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo,por eso lo hice

Sakura: yo la conocí la primera vez y desde ese día,tampoco iba a permitir que la lastimen

Tsunade: lo se,y eso me da a entender naruto que estas listo para convertirte en el sexo hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Naruto: (sorprendido) de veras oba-chan

Tsunade: de veras naruto

Sakura: y cuando sería tsunade-sama

Tsunade: en seis meses,te daré lo que necesites,para que te prepares naruto

Naruto: esta bien oba-chan

Al terminar sin poder evitarlo,tsunade se pone a llorar,ya que se sentía culpable por lo que le paso al bebe,y eso nadie le haría cambiar de idea,naruto y sakura al verla llorar,de esa forma lo único que hicieron fue abrazarla,querían estar con sasuke,pero al ver la puerta abierta,pudieron ver que estaba llorando y que lo mejor sería dejarlo solo,mientras la abrazan no pudieron evitarlo,perpo tanto los ojos de sakura como los de naruto se llenaron de lágirmas,y pese a que naruto estaba feliz porque su sueño de convertirse en hokage,se haría realidad pronto,estaba triste,así que lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a tsunade


	16. no te odio te amo

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes, y la pequeña hija de sasuke y mía ya tenía un mes,había subido de peso,y sasuke estaba con ella aunque también le ayudaban naruto y sakura,aunque a veces naruto no pasaba tiempo,con el porque se seguía preparando,porque en cinco meses sería el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja,ahora estaba con sasuke,mientras el le daba el biberón a su hija

Naruto: estas seguro de lo que hiciste

Sasuke: si porque

Naruto: pero,querías tenerla cerca

Sasuke: sakura y tsunade-sama dijeron que despertaría en cualquier momento

Naruto: ya paso el mes

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: ya entiendo,lo que tu quieres en que en vez del que despierte en el hospital,es que mejor despierte en casa

Sasuke: así es

Naruto: (mira a la niña) chiquitita ya veras mami despertara y estará contigo y con tu papi (mientras la niña le queda viendo)

Sasuke: la extrañamos

Naruto: ya veras pronto despertara

Sasuke: lo se

Naruto: (mira el relog) es tarde tengo que irme

Sasuke: mañana entrenaras

Naruto: si,sigo preparándome

Sasuke: deberías descansar un poco

Naruto: (se levanta) si lo hare,pero lo mismo debo decirte a ti,te vas a enfermar

Sasuke: si lo hare

Naruto: (se acerca y le da un beso en la frente a la pequeña) nos vemos linda,cuídate sasuke

Sasuke: tu también naruto

Cuando naruto se va,sasuke ve que su pequeña se termina el biberó í que le saca los gases y le lleva a su cuarto,para cambiarle el pañal,cuando le cambia le acuesta en su cuna porque ya se había quedado dormido,el también aprovecha y se duerme hasta que a la madrugada se despierta de nuevo,y le vuelve a atender,pero se queda con ella hasta que el sol sale y los primeros rayos del sol,aparecen débilmente en la ventana,y mientras eso pasa de arepente alguien,que estaba dormida,despertó pero aun no sabía donde estaba ya que todo lo veía negro,cerro los ojos y luego al volver abrirlos ahora todo lo veía nublado,cuando los volvió abrir vio que su vista se aclaraba y pudo ver donde estaba,en un cuarto pero no sabía bien donde,y eso la confundió un poco cuando se sienta en la cama y ve la cortina,la abre un poco y ve un balcón y se da cuenta donde estaba en su casa,pero no sabía como llegado allí ya que no se acordaba que había pasado,mientras seguía en la cama pensando,de repente escucha un llanto,en el otro cuarto y a su mente viene el ultimo recuerdo, el momento del parto un llanto débil y un llanto fuerte,en eso se levanta de la cama y camina hasta el otro cuarto y se acerca la cuna y ahí estaba su pequeña,así que con cuidado la carga

Mía: chiquitita me alegra ver que estás bien,y que no te paso nada,al menos ya estoy aquí,y por lo que veo papi te ha estado cuidando bien,pero ya estoy aquí y ahora seremos los dos quienes te cuidaremos (mientras le da un beso en la frente,y la niña deja de llorar y al abrir los ojos y ver a su mama le sonríe) tienes el mismo color de cabello y los mismo ojos de tu padre,me pregunto donde estará su padre (mientras se da la vuelta,viendo a la puerta y esperar)

Sasuke: (en ese momento subía para darle el biberón a su hija,así que cuando entra la ve) amor

Mía: (alza la vista y le mira y le sonríe) hola amor

Sasuke (sorprendido) amor tu

Mía: amor estas bien

Sasuke (pone su mano en la puerta) amor no

Mía: amor estas bien (mientras pone a la niña de nuevo en su cuna)

Sasuke: no (en eso se sintió mareado y que todo se volvía negro y se desmayo)

Mía: amor (mientras le sostiene y evita que el biberón se caiga y le pone en la silla) amor,amor (le sacude pero no despierta,y se da cuenta de que su rostro,mostraba signos de cansancio,como si no hubiera dormido) y ahora en el suelo no lo puedo dejar,se que no estoy bien pero,aquí no se puede quedar (lo lleva arrastrando al cuarto,y a pesar de que no esta bien,lo subi en la cama haciendo que su cuerpo se resienta,lo acomoda y le tapa) descansa amor (mientras le da un beso en la frente)

Cuando sale del cuarto,va con su hija y toma el biberón que había dejado en la silla,y viendo que estaba bien carga a su hija y se sienta y le da el biberón,la peque come feliz y cuando termina le saca los gases y le cambia el pañal,y luego le vuelve a dejar enla cuna porque iba darse un baño,al entrar al cuarto busca su ropa y se mete al baño y mientras abre las llaves se desviste,y abre la otra llaves,y ve que el agua estaba a la temperatura perfecta,se mete y se baña,y a los veinte minutos sale del baño y se seca,y se empieza a vestir,al terminar de arreglarse va a la cocina ya que tenía hambre,y se prepara su desayuno,pero mientras comía empezó a sentirse inquieta,al terminar y lavar su plato y guardarlo,decide ir de nuevo al cuarto porque seguía inquieta y le preocupasa sasuke,así que cuando entra y lo mira,le toca la frente y se da cuenta de que tenía fiebre,así que le pone un paño en la frente

Sasuke: (delirando) amor

Mía: tranquilo amor aquí estoy

Sasuke: perdóname

Mía: yo no tengo nada que perdonarte

Sasuke: te amo

Mía: también te amo (mientras le da un beso y se sienta a su lado,cuando le toca ve que la fiebre bajo un poco,así que se acerca al botiquín de priemros auxilios y justo ve lo que estaba buscando,lo agarra y se acerca a sasuke y le ayuda a que se lo tome,al terminar,ve que se queda dormido,así que sale un rato al balcón y se sienta en una silla que había ahí,y se queda un rato mirando el cielo,estaba algo nublado así que no parecía que el sol saliera,después de casi una hora entra y se acerca de nuevo y le toca la frente) bueno al menos la medicina hizo efecto la fiebre bajo (mientras en eso escucha a la niña llorar,así que se va a verla y la carga) igualita a tu padre de gruñona digna heredera del clan uchiha si al principio lidiaba con un gruñón ahora son dos,pero de seguro debes de tener hambre

Mientras se la llevaba a la cocina,para prepararle el biberón y cuando estaba listo y viendo que estaba perfecto,se sienta y se lo da,y cuando termina le lelva arriba para sacarle los gases y cmbiarle el pañal al terminar,ve que se quedo dormida y le pone en su cuna,mientras va a la cocina y prepara el almuerzo,cuando temrina de hacerlo decide regresar, al cuarto y sesienta en el sillón mientras se queda pensando

Sasuke: (después de algunas horas,empieza a despertar,abre los ojos pero todo era negro,hasta que,su vista se aclara poco a poco y puede ver el techo de su cuarto,eso lo confundió un poco,así que con cuidado se sienta,y ve quien estaba sentada en el sillón,y se da cuenta de que paso al ultimo,y que no era una alucinación) amor

Mía: (lo mira y se para y se sienta a su lado) veo que yta estas mejor amor (mientras le acaricia su cabello,pero en ese momento,al sentirla y sin poder evitarlo sasuke,pone su cabeza en su pecho y se pone a llorar,ella lo único que hace es acariciarle su cabello,pero al escucharlo llorar de esa forma tan desgarradora y dado que estaba sensible no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas,y lo único que pudo hacer es seguir acariciándole su cabello,cuando pasa una hora,sasuke lentamiente empieza a calmarse) ya te sientes mejor

Sasuke: (le mira) perdóname,amor,todo fue mi culpa,debi haber hecho algo y no lo hice,si lo hubiera evitado tal vez el niño ahora

Mía: (le interrumpe) amor echarte la culpa,no servirá de nada,eso no hará que el niño reviva

Sasuke: pero

Mía: amor,no fue tu culpa,tal vez el niño quiso que su hermana naciera primero ahora,el es un ángel que lo esta cuidando

Sasuke: entonces no me odias

Mía: yo no te ocio amor, te amo jamás podría odiarte,somos una familia y como familia superaremos lo del niño,pero también necesito tu ayuda

Sasuke: para que

Mía: mi miedo a la oscuridad,estuve,encerrada,mucho tiempo y ahora me volvieron a encerrar,necesito ayuda para superarlo,y no creo que pueda superarlo sola

Sasuke: (le acaricia el rostro) tranquila,te ayudare,lo superaremos juntos ya lo veras

Mía: gracias amor

Sasuke: perdóname soy un tonto

Mía: lo eres amor

Sasuke: y la niña

Mía: dormida

Sasuke: la cuidaste

Mía; así es

Sasuke: entiendo

Mía: y tienes hmabre

Sasuke: si,un poco

Mía: (se levanta) traeré la comida

Sasuke: esta bien

Mía: (va a la cocina y pone en una bandeja dos platos y regresa) listo (mientras le pone la abndeja en la cama)

Sasuke: se ve rico tu lo hiciste

Mía: así es

Sasuke: (lo prueba) esta rico

Mía: si (mientras empiezan a comer) te puedo preguntar algo

Sasuke: dime

Mía: como llegue aquí

Sasuke: no recuerdas

Mía: después del encierro no

Sasuke: pues te contare

Flash back

un mes atras atrás

El día estaba nublado y sin indicios de que el sol,fuera a salir,solo se escuchba el tocar de una campana,indicando que alguien había muerto,en el cementerio sasuke se acercaba con unas flores,y se arrodillaba junto a la tumba de su hijo,y colocaba las flores,mientras todos estaban en silencio menos una

Shizune: tsunade-sama

Tsunade: (lamentándose) fue mi culpa

Shizune: no lo fue

Tsunade: claro que lo fue,yo no hice nada y ahora el niño

Shizune: usted no tiene la culpa de la muerte del pequeño

Tsunade: claro que lo es

Shizune: tsunade-sama

Tsunade: nada de lo que me digas,shizune,me hará cambiar de idea (mientras con naruto y sakura)

Naruto: (hablando por lo bajo) oye sakura

Sakura: (hace lo mismo) dime naruto

Naruto: y la niña

Sakura: pues hoy le dan el alta

Naruto: ya puede salir del hospital

Sakura: si,ella esta bien

Naruto: (ve que shizune se lleva a tsunade) la que no esta bien,es oba-chan

Sakura: se siente culpable

Naruto: crees que se le pasara

Sakura: lo dudo

Naruto: (mira a sauske) creo que sasuke,no podemos dejarlo solo

Sakura: el nos necesita,por lo menos hasta que mía se recupere

Naruto: lo se pese a que me preparo para ser hiokage,le seguiremos ayudando

Sakura: claro que si

Sasuke: (piensa) adiós hijo,se que ahora eres un angel que cuida a tu hermana,te sacrificaste por ella y decidiste que ella naciera primero,ahora cuidaras a tu hermana (mientras no se da cuenta de que kakashi se acerca)

Kakashi: sasuke

Sasuke: (se para) hola kakashi-sensei

Kakshi: siento lo de tu hijo

Sasuke: gracias

Kakashi: y mía

Sasuke: debido a que su encierro la altero,y no tuvo ayuda cuando nacieron los niños,por ahora esta dormida,y seguirá así al menos un mes

Kakashi: entiendo,pero llama a naruto y sakura,tenemos que contarles algo

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras le hace una seña a naruto y sakura para que se acerquen)

Naruto: parece que sasuke quiere que nos acerquemos

Sakura: así es vamos (mientras se acercan) que sucede

Sasuke: kakashi-sensei quiere contarnos algo

Naruto: y que es

Kakashi: nos engañaron

Naruto (sorprendido) quien

Kurenai: el padre de mía,nos hizo salir de la aldea con engaños

Sakura: quería que todos salgan de la aldea

Guy: así es

Sasuke: y todo por acercarse a mía

Iruka: ese era su plan,hacer que encerraran a mía y hacer que todo el mundo deje al aldea,y acercarse a su hija

Naruto: pero no le resulto

Kurenai: al menos lo atraparon

Sakura: si

Guy: y que paso con el

Sasuke: los vigilantes de la aldea oculta dela nieve,le dieron su sentencia por que permitió que mataran a su esposa y a sus padres y a sus amigos

Sakura: le importo poco que la madre de mía estuviera esperando un hijo

Iruka: estaba embarazada

Naruto: así es

Kakashi: y que paso

Sasuke: no se,yo me aleje porque estaba molesto,y no quería hacer algo de lo que terminara arrepintiéndome

Naruto: lo sentenciaron a muerte,pero el mismo se mato dekate de oba-chan y de los vigilantes,se que se llevaron su cadáver a la aldea

Kurenai: entendemos,de todas formas regresmos

Sakura: ahora entiendo,porque se fueron sin decir nada

Guy: si

Kakashi: nosotros nos retiramos hasta luego

Sasuke: hasta luego (mientras los veía irse)

Naruto: estas bien

Sasuke: si

Sakura: tranquilo,mía necesito su tiempo

Sasuke: lo se

Naruto: si quieres te acompañamos a buscar a tu hija

Sasuke: gracias (mientras los otros se acercaban)

Sai: ino se disculpa,pero no paraba de llorar, y tenten se la tuvo que llevar

Sasuke: no hay problema

Shikamaru: nosotros también nos vamos

Sasuke: gracias

Rocklee: de nada (todos se van)

Sasuke: vamos (mientras se dirigía al hospital)

Naruto: si (mientras caminaban hasta el hospital)

Sasuke: (entra y va hasta donde estaba su pequeña) hola hija

Enfermera: bueno,supongo que te la llevaras a casa,no es cierto

Sasuke: así es

Enfermera: de acuerdo (mientras se la entrega)

Sasuke: (le carga) gracias (mientras se iban)

Enfermera: de nada (mientras los veía irse)

Sasuke: (caminando hasta llegar a los cuartos) sakura me haces un favor

Sakura: dime

Sasuke: te quedas un rato con la niña (se la da)

Sakura: (le carga)que vas hacer

Sasuke: veré un rato a mía ya vuelvo (entra al cuarto)

Sakura: esta bien

Naruto: (mira a la niña) linda,ya veras mami pronto estará contigo y con tu papi

Sakura: necesita tiempo,pero se recuperara

Sasuke: (entra al cuarto y se acerca donde estaba mía y puede,ver que el rostro de mía demuestra que esta tranquila,a diferencia de dos días antes,que se le veía que estaba alterada) amor soloquería decirte,que hoy nuestra hija,va a casa,vendré a verte y espero que pronto también pueda llevarte a casa (le da un beso en la frente) nos vemos amor (mientras sale de la cuarto)listo vámonos

Sakura: (le entrega a la niña) de acuerdo

Salen del hospital,y caminan de manera tranquila,hasta la casa cuando entran y suben hasta la habitación,sasuke pone a la niña en la cuna

Naruto: y ya tiene nombre

Sasuke: si

Sakura: y como se llamara

Sasuke: cuando mía se recupere lo sabrán

Naruto: entonces esperaremos

Sasuke: así es (mientras ve a su hija,que dormía feliz,y tranquila,luego ve a naruto y sakura que se les caía la baba al verlos de esa forma,sonríe)=

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y la pequeña cumplió su primer mes,sasuke le había lelvado a una revisión y cuando termino,estaba decidido hablar con la hokage,en eso ve a sakura

Sakura: (lo ve) que te dijeron de la niña

Sasuke: que esta muy bien

Sakura: que bueno

Sasuke: necesito que me hagas un favor

Sakura: claro dimelo

Sasuke: puedes llevártela a casa (se la entrega)

Sakura: (la carga) y eso porque

Sasuke: necesito hablar con tsunade-sama

Sakura: para que

Sasuke: llegando a casa lo sabrás

Sakura: esta bien,nos vemos allá (mientras se iba,mientras que sasuke,camina hasta el consultorio de tsunade y toca la puerta)

Tsunade: adelante

Sasuke: (entra) disculpe tsunade-sama

Tsunade: hola sasuke como la tu hija

Sasuke: pues como cumplió un mes,la traje para que la revisaran y esta bien

Tsunade: me alegra

Sasuke: vine,porque quiero hablar sobre mía

Tsunade: pues acabo de revisarla,y todo va bien,en cualquier momento despertara

Sasuke: por eso vine,quiero saber si me la puedo llevar a la casa

Tsunade: quieres llevarte a mía a la casa

Sasuke: si

Tsunade: ya entiendo,quieres que cuando despierte,vea que esta en casa,y no en el hospital

Sasuke: así es

Tsunade: no hay problema,te la puedes llevar y cuando quieres llevarla

Sasuke: ahora mismo

Tsunade: bien vamos arreglar las cosas para que te la puedas llevar

Sasuke: gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: de nada sasuke (mientras salían del consultorio)

Fin del flash back

Mía: ahora entiendo

Sasuke: así es

Mía: dime una cosa

Sasuke: que cosa

Mía: la niña como se llama

Sasuke: mikoto

Mía: como tu mama

Sasuke: si,te gusta

Mía: si es un lindo nombre

Sasuke: lo se (mientras siguen conversando hasta que se oyen voces)

Naruto: sasuke ya llegamos,donde están

Mía: déjame a mi

Sasuke: esta bien

Mía: (les grita) estamos arriba

Sakura: ya vamos

Sasuke: tu que crees que pase

Mía: si no le un un infarto a naruto cuando me un milagro

Sasuke: si tienes razón (mientras los dos se ríen)

Sakura: hola ya llegamos

Naruto: pues ya volví (ve a mía)

Mía: (los mira) hola

Sakura: hey miren quien despertó

Naruti: he mía tu

Mía: yo no soy un fantasma

Sakura: quieres,calmarte

Naruto: lo siento (se acerca y abraza a mía) me alegra que despertaras

Mía: gracias

Sasuke: no le dio un infarto

Mía: pues no

Sakura: veo que ya comieron

Sasuke: así es

Sakura: haber déjame me llevare a la cocina (se lleva la bandeja)

Mía: gracias sakura

Naruto: y la bebe

Mía: dormida

Naruto: ya se,y si le despierto

Mía: tu que la despiertas y te ira mal

Naruto: por lo que veo ya conoces a tu hija

Mía: si,digna heredera del clan uchiha,si al principio lidiaba con un gruñón ahora son dos

Sasuke: oye

Mía: amor sabes que es verdad,tu eres un gruñón y ahora tu hija es igual

Sasuke: de acuerdo,tienes toda la razón

Mía: vez

Sakura: (regresa) listo,mía puedes venir conmigo

Mía: para que

Sakura: vamos al otro cuarto,para revisarte

Mía: (se levanta) de cuerdo

Sakura: ya volvemos

Sasuke: esta bien

Mía: (camina hasta el cuarto donde dormía ella antes) aquí

Sakura: si acuéstate

Mía: (se acuesta) esta bien

Sakura: (le empieza a revisar) pues yo veo que estas bien

Mía: de veras

Sakura: si,solo que tu cuerpo como que se resintió por algo

Mía: es que (le empieza a contar lo que paso en la mañana) y eso fue todo

Sakura: no debiste haber hecho eso

Mía: pero tampoco lo iba a dejar tirado en el suelo

Sakura: entiendo bueno ya puedes levantarte

Mía: gracias

Sakura: vamos con los chicos

Mía: si solo voy al baño (mientras se iba al baño)

Sakura: esta bien (mientras regresaba al cuarto)

Sasuke: y como vez a mía

Sakura: todavía esta un poco débil,pero se recuperara,pero que paso en la mañana

Naruto: de que hablas

Sakura: el cuerpo,de mía esta resentido por un esfuerzo,que que paso

Sasuke: creo que fue por (les cuenta lo poco que se acuerda)

Naruto: que otras vez

Sasuke: es que no lo puede evitar

Naruto: te dije,que te ibas a enfermar

Sasuke: bueno lo siento

Mía: (regresa y escucha) un momento

Naruto: que pasa

Mía: como es que tu regañas,a sasuke y el apenas responde cuando el no se permite eso

Sakura: es que (le cuenta lo que paso esos días)

Mía: (regresa y se sienta) claro ahora entiendo que paso ahora en la mañana

Sasuke: a que te refieres

Mía: simple te quedaste,en la madrugada con la niña mientras ella dormía tu te quedaste despierto mirándola,y cuando me viste en la mañana pensaste que estabas alucinando y por eso te desmayaste y me pego el susto por cierto sakura gracias por llenar el botiquín de primeros auxilios

Sakura: no es nada,tu los sabes llenar,por si necesitas pensé que te ayudaría

Mía: si me ayudo,porque sasuke me asusto cuando lo vengo a ver estaba con fiebre,y al abrirlo el botiquín de primeros auxilios ahí estaba la medicina para la fiebre,así que me sirvió y mucho

Naruto: te lo dije,vez lo que pasa por no escuchar

Sasuke: de acuerdo tu tenias razón

Sakura: no es que naruto,tenga o no tenga razón sasuke,yo también te dije quesi seguías haciendo eso,tendrías una alucinación y claro te paso,según tu estabas alucinando cuando viste a mía,y te pusiste mal

Sasuke: esta bien se que no debí haberlo hecho

Sakura: sasuke,no lo hagas de nuevo,mira mía esta débil todavía ella sola no podrá con la niña si tu te enfermas,que va a pasar,crees que alguien pueda ayudarla

Sasuke: (se preocupa) tienen razón los dos,y no volveré hacerlo,se que estaba alterado,pero por mía no lo volveré hacer

Naruto: se que no te gusta un regaño pero eres nuestro amigo y nos preocupas

Sasuke: entiendo y no se preocupen no lo volveré hacer

Mía: ya estoy aquí no tienes que seguir haciéndolo

Sasuke: lo se (mientras le toma la mano)

Mía: (también toma su mano) se los digo

Sasuke: claro

Sakura: de que hablan

Mía: pues sasuke me conto que ustedes,dos fueron quienes descubrieron a mi papa,y quería darles las gracias

Naruto: recuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez,cuando estabas en el hospital

Mía: que tu siempre cumples lo que prometes

Naruto: y lo hice

Sakura: igual yo,desde que nos conocimos estaba decidida a protegerte,por eso nos fuimos de la aldea,sin decir nada

Mía: lo se,y se que también eso hizo que tsunade-sama decidiera,que en cinco meses,te convertirás en el sexto hokage de la aldea

Naruto: es verdad

Mía: y que paso con ibiki

Sakura: se fue,cuando se descubrió al verdadero culpable,se sintió avergonzado que al regreso a a la aldea presento su renuncia y se fue

Mía: entiendo,bueno querías decirles que mi forma de agradecerles,es que si los dos aceptarían ser los padrinos de mikoto

Naruto: así que decidiste llamarla como tu madre

Sakura: bien guardadito te lo tenías

Sasule: les dije que les diría en cuando mía despierte

Naruto: lo sabemos y acepto con gusto ser su padrino

Sakura: igual yo

Mía: gracias (los cuatro siguen conversando y riéndose,cuando unas dos horas después la niña despierta,y mía la busca,y la carga y la lleva con los demás,estuvieron conversando y riendo hasta la hora de la cena y sakura preparo la comida,todos comieron inluida la niña)

Sakura: bueno es tarde

Naruto: si los dejaremos descansar

Mía: gracias chicos

Sakura: de nada

Sasuke: nos vemos,y ustedes también que descansen

Sakura: gracias,así lo haremos

Mía: (antes de cerrar la puerta los mira) no crees que hacen una linda pareja

Sasuke: así como tu y yo

Mía: claro que si (cierra la puerta y suben al cuarto y acuestan a la bebe para cambiarle el pañal,y cuando terminan, le acuestan,y ellos también se van a acostar)

Naruto: (llegando a la torre) porque vinimos aquí

Sakura: para contarle a tsunade-sama lo de mía

Naruto: entiendo (mientras entran) disculpa oba-chan

Tsunade: hola naruto hola sakura,que sucede

Sakura: pues queríamos contarle que mía ya despertó

Tsunade: (alegrándose un poco) de veras

Naruto: así es oba-chan

Tsunade: y como la ven

Sakura: algo débil pero se recuperara

Tsunade: gracias chicos,le diré a shizune que vaya a su casa,mañana para que vaya al hospital y verla

Naruto: de acuerdo oba-chan

Sakura: nosotros nos retiramos con permiso tsunade-sama (mientras se iban)

Tsunade: (les mira irse) que les vaya bien chicos

Naruto: (saliendo de la torre) al menos se alegro un poco

Sakura: sabes que es difícil que este tranquila

Naruto: dejaría que dejara de sentirse culpable

Sakura: es difícil

Naruto: entiendo (mientras los dos se dirigían a la casa,ya que desde hace un año que sakura vive con naruto,entran y se van a descansar,ya para la madrugada la pequeña se despierta)

Sasuke: (se levanta) yo voy

Mía: estas seguro

Sasuke: si,por ahora me levantare yo,ya luego lo haremos los dos

Mía: está bien

Sasuke: descansa (mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y se levanta y va con su hija que la carga y le lelva a la cocina para prepararle el biberón y dárselo y cuando termina y le saca los gases la lleva de nuevo a su cuarto para cambiarle el pañal) sabes hija,se que al principio éramos los dos,pero ahora somos tres,mami ya esta aquí,la familia esta completa,aunque eso incluye también a tus tíos,ellos son también parte de la familia y te quieren mucho dulces sueños hija (ve que la peque se queda dormida y estaba cuando se iba ve a mía recargada en la puerta le sonríe pero luego su cara cambia a seria) te dije que no te levantaras

Mía: lo siento,es que no pude evitar escuchar lo que le decías a míkoto

Sauske: (le carga) esta bien pero no lo vuelvas hacer

Mía: esta bien,no lo hare

Sasuke le lleva a la cama y los dos se acomodan y se quedan dormidos,ahora el estaba mas tranquilo,porque al menos su esposa estaba bien y el también y al menos la duda que el tenía,quedaron en solo eso dudas,con ese pensamiento se quedo dormido


	17. llego el gran dia para naruto

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses,y ahora la pequeña mikoto tenía ya cuatro meses,ya había crecido y estaba bien,y mientras tanto naruto seguía preparándose,ya que faltaban dos meses para convertirse en el hogake,ahora mía estaba con tsunade en una revisión

Tsunade: pues yo te veo bastante bien

Mía: de veras

Tsunade: si,te haz recuperado bastante bien

Sasuke: que bueno

Tsunade: bueno ya puedes pararte

Mía: gracias (mientras se para)

Tsunade: y la niña ha crecido,y esta bien

Sasuke: que bueno

Tsunade: sasuke dime una cosa

Sasuke: dígame

Tsunade: listo para ir a la misión mañana

Sasuke: tengo que ir

Tsunade: se que no quieres,ir pero esta es la última misión que te mando,en dos meses naruto será el hikage,y tal vez sea el quien te mande de misión

Sasuke: sigo sin querer ir

Tsunade: es la ultima no te volveré a mandar a otra

Sasuke: segura

Tsunade: claro que si

Sasuke: pues ni modo,si estoy listo

Mía: tsunade-sama le puedo hacer una pregunta

Tsunade: dime mía

Mía: que hará después de dejar de ser la hokage,se ira de la aldea

Tsunade: no,me quedare en el hospital trabajando

Mía: entiendo

Sasuke: bueno ya nos retiramos

Tsunade: que les vaya bien chicos

Mía: gracias (mientras salían del hospital) se que no te gusta ir de misión

Sasuke: no quiero dejarlas

Mía: amor tranquilo estaremos bien

Sasuke: pero

Mía: además una semana pasa,rápido ya veras que cuando menos te lo imaginas estarás de vuelta

Sasuke: tienes razón,y dime quieres hacer algo

Mía: me podrías llevar al cementerio

Sasuke: quieres ir a la tumba del niño

Mía: no lo he visto,me gustaría ir

Sasuke: esta bien vamos (mientras los dos caminaban hasta el cementerio tsunade en cambio,se quedaba pensando,lo que había pasado,cuando vio a mía después de que ella despertó)

Flash back

Tres meses atrás

Era la mañana de un nuevo día,y el primero en despertarse era sauske,así que con cuidado de no despertar a mía,porque quería dejarle que siga durmiendo un rato mas,se levanto y con cuidado y le da un beso a mía en la frente,y ni bien sale del cuarto la pequeña llora así que entra y la carga y la lleva a la cocina,para prepararle el biberón,cuando estaba listo,y se lo daba en eso tocan la puerta y la abre

Sasuke: hola shizune

Shizune: hola sasuke,disculpa que venga a esta hora

Sasuke: no te preocupes

Shizune: vine porque ayer sakura de conto a tsunade-sama que mía despertó

Sasuke: así es

Shizune: bueno tsunade-sama me manda a decirte que cuando mía despierte y después de que terminen de desayunar,vayan a verla

Sasuke: claro así lo haremos

Shizune: (mira a la niña) hermosa supongo que estas feliz,porque mami ya esta contigo

Sasuke: si

Shizune: como se llama

Sasuke: mikoto

Shizune: como tu mama

Sasuke: así es

Shizune: lindo nombre

Sasuke: gracias

Shizune: bien hasta luego sasuke (se va)

Sasuke: hasta luego (cierra la puerta) y prepara el desayuno

Mía: (baja después de veinte minutos) bueno días amor (le da un beso)

Sasuke: (le corresponde el beso) bueno días

Mía: hola hija (le da un beso en la frente) me quede dormida

Sasuke: no te preocupes,tienes derecho a descansar

Mía: si (mientras se sienta)

Sasuke: (también se sienta) prepare el desayuno

Mía: se ve rico (empieza a comer)

Sasuke: cuando terminemos hay que arreglarnos

Mía: para que

Sasuke: shizune vino sakura ya le conto,a tsunade-sama que despertaste y quiere verte

Mía: entiendo

Sasuke: desayunemos

Mía: (si mientras los dos desayunan,y cuando terminan van a arreglarse,y al cambiarle el pañal a la pequeña,están listos,y se salen de la casa para ir al hospital,en el calle todo se veía tranquilo,así que los dos,caminan tranquilos hasta llegar al hospital,caminan tranquilamente hasta el consultorio y al entrar,la hokage al ver a mía se acerca y le abraza,pero trata de evitar llorar,porque se da cuenta de que mía esta sensible,aunque no puede evitar que las lagrimas salgan) si quiere desahogarse puede hacerlo

Tsunade: no,además esta tu bebe,y no quiero asustarla

Mía: entiendo

Tsunade: te pido disculpas,yo no hice nada,me quede callada y si no hubiera pasado eso,tal el el niño

Mía: (le interrumpe) le voy a decir lo mismo que le dije a sasuke ayer,echarse la culpa no servirá de nada,eso no hará que el niño reviva

Tsunade: pero

Mía: tsunade-sama,mire ahora el niño es un ángel que cuida a su hermana,y que quiso que ella naciera,primero

Tsunade: de todas formas,es mi culpa

Sasuke: pese a que mía dice que no fue su culpa,usted seguirá echándose la culpa no es cierto,tsunade-sama

Tsunade: lo siento sasuke,ni lo que me digan tu ni naruto ni sakura,me harán cambiar de idea de que falle como hokage

Mía: por eso le deja su puesto a naruto

Tsunade: si

Mía: y aunque le diga,que el único culpable es mi padre

Tsunade: eso no cambia,yo falle y no cambiare de idea

Sasuke: entendemos

Tsunade: haber,mía siéntate para revisarte

Mía: de acuerdo (mientras se sienta)

Tsunade: (le empieza a revisar) esta un poco débil,pero eso normal tu cuerpo necesita tiempo apra recuperarse,pero que paso

Mía: a que se refiere

Tsunade: tu cuerpo muestra que huciste un gran esfuerzo

Mía: pues (le empieza a contar lo que paso ayer en el mañana)

Tsunade: no debiste haber hecho eso

Mía: le voy a decir lo mismo,que le dije a sakura ayer no,lo iba a dejar en el suelo

Tsunade: entiendo,pero no lo vuelvas hacer

Mía: no lo hare

Tsunade: (mira a sasuke) se que no te gusta que te regañen,pero vez lo que paso por estar despierto sin dormir

Sasuke: se que no debí haberlo hecho

Tsunade: claro que no,tuviste una alucinación

Sasuke: lo se

Tsunade: ese chiste no lo vuelvas hacer,tu esposa aun necesita tiempo para recuperarse,y si tu te enfermas,no podrá cuidar ella sola a tu bebe

Sasuke: entiendo y no lo volveré hacer

Tsunade: y una pregunta

Sasuke: si

Tsunade: hasta ahora no se como se llama tu bebe

Sasuke: mikoto

Tsunade: como tu mama

Sasuke: si

Tsunade: lindo nombre

Sasuke: gracias

Mía: tsunade sama le puedo hacer una pregunta

Tsunade: dime

Mía: amor no te importa

Sasuke: claro que no te espero afuera (sale)

Tsunade: algo personal no es cierto

Mía: si

Tsunade: quieres saber que paso,después de que nacieron tus hijos

Mía: si

Tsunade: tuviste un pequeño desgarro en tu utero,pudimos repararlo,pero de seguro eso hará que quede tejido cicatrizado,si vuelves a quedar embarazada lo mas seguro para ti,será una cesaría

Mía: entiendo

Tsunade: algo mas que quieras preguntarme

Mía: no es todo

Tsunade: esta bien,puedes retirarte y cuídate

Mía: así lo hare tsunade-sama hasta luego (se va)

Tsunade: si mía (la mira irse)

Sasuke: (ve que sale) y que paso

Mía: nada solo tenía una duda

Sasuke: entiendo,y que quieres hacer (mientras salen del hospital)

Mía: y si vamos a ver que hace naruto

Sasuke: buena idea vamos (mientras los dos se iba a ver lo que naruto hacía)

Fin del flash back

Sakura: (entra) me llamo tsunade-sama

Tsunade: si

Sakura: que pasa

Tsunade: es que sasuke,se va de misión mañana

Sakura: lo se

Tsunade: y no esta tranquilo,no es cierto

Sakura: esta algo nervioso

Tsunade: por eso te llame,se que el confía en ti

Sakura: así es

Tsunade: entonces dejare que te tomes tu tiempo libre,para estar con mía y mikoto hasta que sasuke regrese

Sakura: (sorprendida) de veras tsunade-sama

Tsunade: si,estando con mía el puede irse tranquilo

Sakura: bueno eso es cierto

Tsunade: entonces,quedate desde mañana con mía

Sakura: gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: de nada

Sakura: me retiro (mientras se iba)

Tsunade: esta bien

Mientras tsunade se quedaba en el cosultorio sola,sasuke había comprado unas flores en la florería y caminaban hasta el cementerio y se las da a mía

Mía: me acompañas

Sasuke: te espero aquí no te importa

Mía: no,para nada,ya vuelvo

Sasuke: esta bien (se queda esperándola)

Mía: (se acerca hasta la tumba de su bebe y se arrodilla y pone las flores y ve como el pequeño se llamaría) así que tu papa decidió ponerte,el mismo nombre que su padre fugaku,sabes se que eres un pequeñó ángel que esta cuidando a su hermanita,mi pequeño diste tu vida por tu hermana,de vez en cuando vendré a verte (mientras se levanta y regresa con sasuke) listo

Sasuke: ahora que hacemos

Mía: volver a casa,para arreglar tu mochila

Sasuke: no tengo ganas de ir

Mía: amor se que esta nervioso,pero estaremos bien

Sasuke: lo se

Mía: además los días pasan rápido

Sasuke: lo se

Mía: todo estará bien ya lo veras

Sasuke: lo se vamos

Mía: si (mientras van a casa y al llegar mía le ayuda a preparar su mochila para el día siguiente)

A la mañana siguiente

Todos los que estaban listos para irse,estaban afuera incluso las parejas que se despedían

Sakura: (aparece) todo bien sasuke

Sasuke: algo

Sakura: tranquilo yo me quedare con ellas

Sasuke: (tranquilizándose) de veras

Sakura: claro que si

Sasuke: pero y tu trabajo

Sakura: tsunade-sama me dio permiso de quedarme con mía hasta que tu regreses

Sasuke: gracias sakura me quedo,tranquilo al ver que te dejo a cargo mis dos tesoros

Sakura: vete tranquilo sasuke todo estará bien (le sonríe dándole confianza,ya que desde que conoció a mía,se hicieron amigas,aunque al principio se puso un poco celosa cuando sasuke se le declaro,pero a la final sakura acepto que seguía enamorada de naruto,y desde que nació mikoto estaba decidida a no permitir que nadie las toque)

Kiba: (se acerca a mía) hola mía

Mía: hola kiba

Kiba: a quien llevas cubierta por una manta es a la nena

Mía: si,quieres verla

Kiba: si un rato

Mía: haber (mientras la descubre y puede ver que la bebe estaba felizmente dormida)

Kiba: que linda,es tan dulce

Mía: mientras duerme

Kiba: porque lo dices

Mía: simple es digna heredera del clan uchiha,igual de gruñona que su padre

Kiba: tal para cual

Mía: así es

Kiba: pero igual es linda

Mía: lo se

Sasuke ; (se acerca) kiba estas listo

Kiba: si sasuke

Sasuke: entonces vámonos (mientras se acerca a mía y le besa)

Mía: (le corresponde el beso) mas tranquilo amor

Sasuke: si ya que tsunade-sama le permitió a sakura quedarse,contigo ahsta que regrese de la misión

Mía: vez no estoy tan sola

Sasuke: lo se cuídate amor

Mía: tu también (mientras ve que sasuke da la orden y se marchan)

Sakura: al menos se fue mas tranquilo

Mía: como le dijiste que te quedarías con nosotras hasta que regrese si

Sakura; tienes hambre

Mía: si

Sakura: entonces ven vamos a desayunar,de paso te contare una cosa

Mía: me pregunto que será (mientras se iban)

Sakura: ya lo veras (mientras lelgan a casa y sakura prepara el biberón de mikoto y el desayuno,las dos empiezan a desayunar,y cuando terminan mía le da el biberón a la niña que ya se había despertado)

Mía: haber cuenta cual es el chisme

Sakura: pues esto (le enseña el anillo del dedo)

Mía: (lo mira) no me digas que naruto

Sakura: así es

Mía: y cuando fue

Sakura: al día siguiente de tu cumpleaños

Mía: en serio

Sakura : si mientras se acerda

Flash back

El pasado mes,estaban haciendo unas cosas,ya que era el cumpleaños de mía y ella no sabía que era sorpresa

Ino: (entra con sakura a la casa) mía que haces

Mía: hola ino,pues terminaba de desayunar

Sakura: y sasuke

Mía: no se,salió en la mañana con el bebe y no se a donde

Ino: tenemos que enseñarte algo

Mía: que cosa

Ino: ya veras (mientras le cubre los ojos con una venda)

Mía: (se pone nerviosa) hey quien apago la luz

Sakura: (ve que mía se pone nerviosa porque le da susto la oscuridad) este ino no le vendes,tengo otra idea

Ino: esta bien (mientras le quita la venda)

Sakura: este mía no abras los ojos para nada,hasta que yo te diga

Mía: (con los ojos cerrados) de acuerdo pero tu me guías

Sakura: claro que si (mientras le toma la mano para guiarla) vamos (salen de la casa)

Ino: (mira a sakura) creo que la oscuridad le asusta

Sakura: si te huibieran encerrado de la forma como lo hiceron,con ella no te asustarías

Ino: estaría igual que ella,crees que lo supere

Sakura: tal vez con el tiempo

Ino: y a sasuke no le gusta verla mal

Sakura: no por ejemplo antes de ayer,estuvimos en el sótano y como se quemo el foco ella salió corriendo asustada

Ino: y que paso

Sakura: sasuke la siguió y cuando naruto y yo salimos,sasuke le estaba abrazando para que se calme

Ino: y lo logro

Sakura: si,incluso comprendió cuando mía le dijo que no entraría mas al sótano

Ino: entiendo

Sakura: si (ve que llegan) ino abres la puerta porfa

Ino: claro (la abre)

Mía: (con los ojos cerrados) ya llegamos

Sakura (le ayuda a entrar) si puedes abrir los ojos

Mía: de acuerdo (mientras lo abre)

Todos: sorprenda feliz cumpleaños

Mía: (sorprendida) vaya

Sasuke: feliz cumpleaños amor

Mía: supongo que fue tu idea

Sasuke: claro que si

Mía: gracias amor,y gracias a todos ahora si puedo decir,que tengo una gran familia

Naruto: eres parte de esta familia,desde que llegaste

Mía: gracias a todos

Tenten: de nada

Sai: que tal si nos divertimos

Iruka: (aparece después de un rato y se acerca a sasuke) así que hoy es el cumpleaños de mía

Sasuke: así es

Iruka: pues,al menos se divierte,después de los momentos duros que paso

Sasuke: ellos le han hecho sentirse en casa

Iruka: y que pasa con su miedo a la oscuridad

Sasuke: tal vez con el tiempo lo supere

Iruka: aun se asusta

Sasuke: si,ya le dije después de que antes de ayer entramos al sótano y se quemo el foco,ella salió asustada

Iruka: pobre

Sasuke: si,le abrasé para que se calme,y me dijo que no volvería entrar al sótano,le dije que estaba bien

Iruka: y el tema de su papa

Sasuke: es un tema que no se toca,para ella es difícil perdonar a su padre después de todo lo que hizo por celos

Iruka: bueno tal vez con el tiempo

Sasuke: no lo se

Iruka: (mira a la nena) y esta hermosa bebe como esta

Sasuke: bien creciendo

Iruka: la puedo cargar

Sasuke: claro (mientras se la da)

Iruka: (la carga) que linda que eres (la bebe se ríe) y que linda sonrisita tienes

Sasuke: si

Iruka: ni alumna cuando sea mas grande

Sasuke: claro que si

Iruka: crees que llegue ser la nueva generación del equipo siete

Sasuke: espero que si

Así siguieron conversando,hasta la noche ya que después de partir el pastel,todos se fueron y mía estaba feliz y sasuke también,ya a la mañana siguiente naruto le tenía una sorpresa a sakura

Sakura: (mira la mesa) tu preparaste el desayuno

Naruto: si

Sakura: y eso porque

Naruto: ahora lo sabrás

Sakura: de acuerdo (mientras se sienta)

Naruto: (también se sienta) desayunemos

Sakura: si (mientras ve una nota con un anillo en los wafles) que es esto

Naruto: léelo y lo sabrás

Sakura: de acuerdo (mientras lo lee)

SAKURA TE CASARIAS CONMIGO

Sakura: naruto

Naruto: se que hemos pasado por muchas,cosas,y a la final aceptamos que nos amamos,por eso quería saber que si te casarías conmigo

Sakura: si naruto,acepto ser tu esposa

Naruto: (le coloca el anillo en el dedo) se que no te arrepentirás

Sakura: eso lo se (mientras los dos se besan)

Fin del flash back

Mía: si que te sorprendió

Sakura: es verdad

Mía: y para cuando

Sakura: el próximo mes

Mía: un mes antes de que naruto,se convierta en el hokage

Sakura: así es

Mía: pues felicidades

Sakura: gracias

Mía: de nada

Las dos seguían conversando,mas tarde cuando apareció naruto mía también le felicito,ahora solo esperaba que sasuke llegara para contarle la noticia

Sasuke: (la semana paso rápido y sasuke y sus compañeros regresaban de la misión era la tarde cuando llegaron ) llegamos

Shikamaru: si

Rocklee: al fin en casa

Sasuke: (mira en la puerta) amor

Mía: hola amor (mientras se acerca y le abraza)

Sasuke: (le da un beso) todo bien

Mía: si

Temari: no le paso nada

Ino: es verdad

Sasuke: ustedes también estuvieron con ella

Hinata: todo el tiempo

Sasuke: gracias chicas

Tenten: bueno somos eso le hicimos

Mía: vamos amor de seguro debes de estar cansado

Sasuke: si,y con hambre

Mía: la comida esta lista y además tengo que contarte algo

Sasuke: que es

Mía: lo sabrás llegando a casa

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras los dos llegan a la casa y sasuke se sienta en la mesa y los dos empiezan a comer cuando terminan le da el biberón a la bebe y al terminar le cambia) haber dime que es lo que me ibas a contar

Mía: pues resulta que naruto le propuso matrimonio a sakura

Sasuke: (cambiándole el pañal a mikoto) es en serio

Mía: en serio

Sasuke: y para cuando

Mía: el próximo mes

Sasuke: antes de que el próximo mes naruto se convierta en hokage

Mía: así es

Sasuke: pues me alegro por los dos

Mía: si

Los dos estuvieron conversando,pero como saksuke estaba cansado subió al cuarto con la niña,y se acostaron en la cama,poniendo a la bebe encima suyo,a la final padre e hija se quedaron dormidos,cuando mía fue al cuarto y los vio dormidos,con cuidado los tapo a los dos y le dio un beso en la frente a sasuke y otro a mikoto

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes y la pequeña mikoto tenía ya cinco meses,ahora estaban ayudando a sakura porque en unas horas se casaría con naruto

Ino: que novia mas nerviosa

Sakura: no lo puedo evitar

Mía: donde he visto una novia tan nerviosa

Hinata: tu

Mía: yo

Tenten: que no te acuerdas,estabas tan nerviosa que congelaste el espejo,y casi nos congelas a nosotros

Mía: de acuerdo yo estaba nerviosa

Sakura: si,pero ahora yo lo estoy

Temeri: mejor trata de calmarte

Sakura: lo intentare

Mía: ya es hora,y te vez bien

Sakura: gracias (mientras con naruto)

Sasuke: eso si es estar nervioso

Naruto: tu no estabas así

Sasuke: si,pero no tanto como tu

Shikamaru: creo que estabas igual

Sai: si

Rocklee: ya viene

Sakura se acerco,junto a las otras,mía se puso junto a sasuke y pese que los nervios le ganaban tanto a naruto y sakura los dos trataronde estar tranquilos ya cuando termino la ceremonia y se casaron los dos empezó la fiesta,todos se estaban divirtiendo en especial naruto,ya que solo faltaba un mes para que se convierta en hikage asíq eu apreovecharon hasta el amanecer

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,y la pequeña mikoto ya tenía seis meses,y su primer diente le había salido

Sasuke: amor

Mía: dime amor

Sasuke: ya vuelvo

Mía: a donde vas

Sasuke: con naruto a celebrar su nombramiento

Mía: solo recuerda que mañana naruto será nombrado,hokage

Sasuke: no te preocupes amor (mientras se va)

Mía: ya cuando dice eso,creo que es mejor preocuparme tu que opinas nena (mientras la bebe se rie) bueno es hora de dormir (en eso le acuesta y la bebe se duerme)

Lo que estaban celebrando duro a hasta la medianoche,incluso cuando regresaban a sus casas,despertaron a los aldeanos con sus canciones de borrachos,incluso la que despertó fue también sakura,con el ruido,así que abrió la puerta

Naruto: (borracho) hola amor hip

Sakura: vaya que han estado celebrando

Sasuke: (también estaba borracho) si hip

Sakura: vete a casa a que descanses sasuke (agarra a naruto para llevárselo al cuarto)

Sai: ya nos vamos (mientras todos salían)

Naruto: solo celebramos hip

Sakura: haber si te levantas en la mañana (mientras le hace que se acueste mientras tanto sasuke con sai shikamaru y rocklee seguían cantanto molestando ya algunos vecinos hasta llegan a casa y mía se despierta y abre la puerta)

Mía: amor

Sasuke: hola amor hip

Sai: venimos a dejarlos

Mía: ustedes también deberían irse a dormir

Shikamaru: ya nos vamos (se van)

Sasuke: fue divertido hip

Mía: si pero ya vamos a dormir

Sasuke: cantemos

Mía: amor despertaras a la niña

Sasuke: bueno hip

Mía: como lo harás para levantarte en el mañana (mientras le ayuda a acostarse y ella también se acuesta)

Ya en la mañana

Mía: amor despierta (mientras lo sacude un poco)

Sasuke: mmmm

Mía: vamos amor despierta

Sasuke: un ratito mas

Mía: amor hoy es la presentación de naruto como hokage despierta

Sasuke: dile que me venga a saludar otro día

Mía: muy bien no quieres despertarte se como (mientras va por la pequeña que ya había desauynado y estaba cambiada de ropa) bien hija hora de que despiertes a tu padre,de la misma forma como el me despierta a mi

Sasuke: (estaba completamente dormido,y no se da cuenta de que mía pone a mikoto encima suyo y la niña le empieza a jalar el cabello,y le toca la cara como no despierta,con el único diente que tiene le muerde la nariz) hay (mientras la mira) hija me mordiste

Mía: (carga a mía) ya era hora de que despertaras

Sasuke: hiciste que me hiciera lo mismo que yo te hice a ti

Mía: lo siento pero ya era hora de que despertaras

Sasuke: pues que hora es

Mía: las once de la mañana y que no te acuerdad,hoy naruto se convertirá en el sexto hokage de la aldea

Sasuke: no puede ser es tarde (mientras se levanta lanzando todas las cobijas sobre las dos)

Mía: odio que haga eso (mientras mira a la bebe y ella simplemente se ríe)

Sasuke: (desde el baño) amor tu ya estas lista

Mía: yo ya solo faltas tu

Sasuke: (sale cambiado de ropa) pues estoy listo

Mía: vamos con sakura y naruto

Sasuke: si vamos (salen de la casa)

Sakura: naruto despierta

Naruto: mmmm

Sakura: vamos naruto despierta hoy es tu día

Naruto: no iruka-sensei hoy no quiero entrenar

Sakura: no soy iruka-sensei despierta (en eso suena el timbre) quien será (mientras baja y abre la puerta) hola chicos

Mía: veo que estas lista

Sakura: yo si

Sasuke: pero y naruto

Sakura: sigue dormido y no tengo forma de despertarlo

Mía: se como

Sakura: como

Sasuke: harás que mikoto la despierte no es cierto

Mía: así es

Sakura: y como lo harás

Mía: ahora lo veras (mientras los tres suben al cuarto y deja a mikoto en cima de naruto) ahora observa

Sakura: de cuaerdo (mientras observa)

Naruto: (seguía dormida,hasta que sueña que le jalan el cabello y le acarician la cara,pero se despierte cuando siente que le muerden la nariz) auch eso dolio (ve a mikoto) nena tu hiciste eso

Mía: pues es su método para que despiertes (la carga)

Naruto: pues que hora es

Sakura: once y media de la mañana

Naruto: (se levanta lanzando las cobijas sobre ellos) en una hora es la ceremonia (se mete al baño)

Sakura: siempre hace lo mismo

Mía: si (mientras se arregla)

Naruto: ustedes están listos

Sasuke: si

Sakura: vamos a desayunar

Naruto: si vamos (mientras todo se sientan y empiezan a desayunar)

Sasuke: (termina) nosotros ya nos vamos

Sakura: porque no esperan para irnos juntos

Mía: seguros

Naruto: si

Sasuke: de acuerdo

Se quedan esperando hasta cuando llega la hora todos salen de la casa para ir a la ceremonia,cuando llegan ya estaban todos y se ponen a coversar,mientras naruto llega con tsunade

Tsunade: (ve que naruto llega) estas listo naruto

Naruto así es oba-chan

Iruka: (se acerca con mía) bien llego la hora

Mía: así es,era lo que naruto tanto deseaba

Iruka: su sueño se hizo realidad

Sasuke: en eso,tiene toda la razón iruka-sensei

Iruka: si (mientras mira a mikoto) y esa hermosa bebe como esta)

Sasuke. Bien ya le salió su primer diente

Iruka: con razón veo que se mete sus dedos a la boca,que esta rico el dedito

Mía: le molestan las encías

Iruka: ya le pasara (mientras siguen conversando)

Tsunade: las cosas cambian naruto

Naruto: lo se oba-chan

Tsunade: mira desde que mía llego sasuke esta feliz

Naruto: tuvieron que superar una prueba difícil,pero juntos lo han logrado

Tsunade: si pero queda,el que supere su miedo a la oscuridad

Naruto: tal vez con el tiempo

Tsunade: si,pero conmigo nada cambiara

Naruto: te sentirás culpable

Tsunade: si naruto,nada de lo que me digas tu o los otros me harán cambiar de idea (mientras mira a mía y sasuke conversando con los otros)

Naruto: entiendo

Tsunade: bien llego la hora

Naruto: de acuerdo oba-chan

Tsunade: (se acerca y todos dejan de hablar para escuchar lo que tsunade tiene que decir) hoy es un nuevo,cambio para todos hace varios años llegue a esta aldea y me converti en la quinta hokage,pasaron demasiadas cosas,pero la paz llego y con eso también los cambios,hoy dejo de ser la quinta hokage y le entrego mi puesto a quien será el sexto hokage de la aldea oculta de la hoja naruto uzumaki)

Mientras todo el pueblo incluido sus amigos,saludan al nuevo hikage,tsunade se aleja y camina por el bosque hasta la tumba de jiraiya y se arrodilla y empieza a beber,mientras todos seguían con la reunión incluso naruto se tomo una foto con sakura y luego con gaara

Gaara: felicidades naruto

Naruto: gracias gaara

Gaara: así que ahora,eres el nuevo hokage

Naruto: claro que si

Gaara: quiero preguntarte algo

Naruto: que es

Gaara: se que hay una chica que es de laaldea oculta de la nieve,y que llego aquí hace varios años

Naruto: así es

Gaara: y quien es

Naruto: (señala a la chica que esta con sasuke) es ella su nombre es mía

Gaara: (la mira) vaya así que es ella

Naruto: si

Gaara: entonces es cierto,lo que me conto temari,de que se caso con sasuke y tienen una hija

Naruto: así es

Gaara: puedes llamarla necesito contarle algo

Naruto claro (mientras le hace una seña a mía)

Mía: (ella conversaba con sakura y los otros hasta que ve que naruto le hace una seña y se acerca) que sucede naruto

Naruto: mía te llame porque quiero presentar a gaara es el kasekage de la aldea oculta de la arena

Mía: (lo mira) mucho gsuto (le da la mano)

Gaara (también toma su mano) igualmente (siente algo) vaya

Mía: que pasa

Gaara: es verdad lo que dicen,se puede sentir tu chakra frio

Mía: es de mi hogar

Gaara: lo se y hablando de tu hogar quiero contarte algo

Mía: y que es

Gaara: bueno pues quería contarte,que tu hogar ha renacido todavía hay algunas casas que se siguen construyendo,pero hay un nuevo líder y hemos quedado en ayudarlo a protegerla

Mía: de veras

Gaara: si te lo contaba,por si algún deseas regresar

Mía: entiendo y gracias (iba a decir algo cuando se acerca sasuke)

Sasuke: hola gaara

Gaara: hola sasuke

Sasuke: como estas

Gaara: bien (ve a la nena) es tu hija

Sasuke: así es

Gaara: que linda

Sasuke: gracias

Gaara: y como se llama

Sasuke: mikoto y tiene ya seis meses

Gaara: lindo nombre

Sasuke: gracias gaara (ve que mía conversa con kakashi)

Gaara: le decía a tu esposa que su hogar esta renaciendo

Sauske: en serio

Gaara: si hay un nuevo líder y le estamos ayudando hay vigilantes que están pendientes,por si quieten atacar al aldea

Sasuke: gracias gaara,en cuanto podamos llevare a mía

Gaara: por cierto,su chakra es frío

Sasuke: pues no se si te contaron lo del valle del fin

Gaara;: si ya me lo contaron,se descongelo en tres meses

Sasuke: así es

Gaara: entiendo (mira a temari) iré a saludar a mi hermana hasta luego (se retira)

Sasuke: hasta luego (mientras mía se acerca)

Mía: amor

Sasuke: dime amor

Mía: a kakashi-sensei se le ocurrió que nos tomemos una foto juntos tu que opinas

Sasuke: pues es una buena idea amor

Mía: entonces vamos justo también están naruto y sakura

Sasuke: creo que quiere una foto con el antiguo equipo siete

Mía: claro que si

Naruto: será una foto del antiguo equipo siete

Kakashi: bueno será para el recuerdo

Sakura: es una buena idea

Sasuke: ya llegamos

Kakashi: mía tu y sasuke que opinarían que mikoto sea la nueva generación del equipo siete

Sasuke: pues si usted será el maestro estoy de acuerdo

Kakashi: claro que si y tu mía

Sauske: estoy de acuerdo,mikoto será la de la nueva generación del equipo siete

Camarógrafo: listos para la foto

Todos: siiii

El camarógrafo el toma la foto y en esa foto era el recuerdo de la antigua generación del equipo siete con la nueva generación que formaría parte del equipo siete

proximo capitulo es el ultimo


	18. nuevos miembros llegan a la familia

Seis meses después

Ha pasado seis meses,y ahora la pequeña mikoto cumplía su primer año,ya había amanecido,y sus padres se acercan a su cuna

Sasuke: bueno días hija

Mía: hoy cumples tu primer año

Sasuke: (ve que la niña se despierta y alza sus manitas para que le cargue) feliz cumpleaños hija (mientras le alza)

Mikoto: (ve a sasuke) pa-pa

Sasuke (emocionado) amo r la escuchaste

Mía: si amor su primera palabra

Mikoto (ve a mía) ma-ma

Mía: (se alegra) sus primeras palabras que linda

Sasuke: claro que si (mientras le da un beso,en la frente y la abraza,pero no puede evitar que las lágimas,salgan de sus ojos)

Mía: (se da cuenta y también le abraza,y también las lagrimas,salen de sus ojos ya que se acuerdan que su niño,hoy también hubiera cumplido un año) deberíamos ir al cementerio

Sasuke: es una buena idea pero vamos a desayunar primero

Mía: esta bien (mientras los tres bajan a desayunar,sasuke coloca en si sillita a mikoto y empiezan a comer,cuando terminan,salen de la casa y compran unas flores y caminan hasta el cementerio,y llegan a la tumba de su hijo)

Sasuke: (se arrodilla) feliz cumpleaños hijo

Mía: (también se arrodilla) hoy también cumples un año,pero como dije antes eres un ángel que cuida a su hermana

Sasuke: te queremos dijo (deja las flores)

Mía: y te extrañamos (se elvantan)

Sasuke: es hora de volver a casa,de seguro naruto y sakura ya vienen

Mía: y los otros también

Sasuke: así es (caminan de vuelta a casa)

Mía: como se las arregla naruto,con el trabajo

Sasuke: pues siempre se toma algo de tiempo,para el y no terminar agotado

Mía: y sakura ya se acostumbro

Sasuke: bueno ella sabía,que no vería mucho a naruto

Mía: eso es cierto (llegan a casa)

Sasuke (entra) así es

Mía: amor quédate donde estas

Sasuke: y eso porque

Mía: ahora veras (mientras pone a mikoto en el suelo,y ella empieza a dar pasos hasta donde esta sasuke)

Sasuke: oh ya veo extiende sus manos) ven hija (la niña llega hasta donde estaba sasuke,y el carga) bien hecho hija

Mía: poco a poco caminara sola

Sasuke: así es

Mía: (escucha que golpean la puerta y se acerca) hola sakura

Sakura: hola mía

Mía: viniste sola

Sakura: no,ya viene naruto

Mía: y donde esta naruto

Naruto: (aparece con un montón de regalos,solo se le veía un poco de su cabello rubio) este me ayudan

Mía: claro (mientras le ayuda con algunos regalos)

Sasuke: que hiciste vaciaste una tienda (le ayuda con otros regalos y le deja en la mesa

Naruto: algo así (mientras se acerca a mikoto) hola sobrinita feliz cumpleaños

Sakura: felicidades linda sabes pronto tendrás un primito con quien jugar

Mía: no me digas sakura que estas

Sakura: así es,estoy embarazada

Sasuke: felicidades

Naruto: gracias

Mía: y de cuanto

Sakura: tengo dos meses, y solo es uno

Sasuke: pues les felicito

Naruto: gracias (se acerca a mikoto y le carga)

Mikoto: (le mira) io (tío)

Naruto: ya estas empezando a hablar

Sasuke: si si primera palabra fue papa

Mía: y su segunda palabra fue mama

Sakura: que linda

Mikoto ia (tía)

Sakura: linda,pronto tendrás un amiguito con quien jugar te gustaría

Mikoto: i (si)

Naruto: le gusta la idea

Sasuke: así es

Los cuatro seguían conversando hasta que poco a poco comenzaron a llegar las demás,y todos felicitaron no solo a mikoto por su primer cumpleaños,si no también a naruto y sakura por que en siete meses serían padres,la fiesta continuo hasta la noche y cuando terminaron de abrir el ultimo regalo,todos se fueron

Sasuke: (pone a la niña en la cuna) si que se divirtió

Mía: si,y le gusto también

Sasuke: tuvo un montón de regalos

Mía: si,todos le dieron regalos (mientras mikoto se duerme) dulces sueños hija

Sasuke: que descanses (mientras salen del cuarto y van a su cuarto) oye amor

Mía: dime amor (mientras empieza a cambiarse de ropa)

Sasuke: estaba pensando en algo (también se cambia de ropa)

Mía: en que

Sasuke: pues cuando naruto se convirtió en hokage hace seis meses,gaara me conto que la aldea oculta de la nieve tiene un nuevo líder y que tu hogar fue reconstruido y que tienen una alianza con la aldea oculta de la nieve

Mía: lo se,eso también me lo dijo a mi,incluso que hay vigilantes de esa alde

Sasuke: pues se me ocurre algo,no se que pienses

Mía: haber dímelo

Sasuke: pues que tal si vamos a tu hogar,para ver como esta

Mía: (le mira) crees que sea una buena idea

Sasuke: claro ahora no hay peligro,y podemos ir tranquilos tu que opinas

Mía: pues la verdad,si me gustaría volver nuevamente a mi hogar

Sasuke: entonces iremos

Mía: claro que si

Sasuke bien (mientras se acuesta)

Mía: (también se acuesta) y cuando nos iríamos

Sasuke: que te parece en cinco días

Mía: es hasta arreglar todo y contarle a naruto no es cierto

Sasuke: así es

Mía: de acuerdo

Sasuke: de acuerdo bueno es hora de dormir

Mía: si,que descanses

Sasuke: igualmente (los dos se quedan dormidos)

Cinco días después

Los tres se preparaban,para viajar,sasuke se lo había contado a naruto y el estuvo de acuerdo con ese viaje

Sasuke: (guardando algunas cosas en su mochila) amor estas lista

Mía: (también guardaba cosas en su mochila) si amor

Sasuke: entonces ya podemos irnos

Mía: así es

Sasuke: vámonos (mientras carga a mikoto y salen de la casa,y mientras caminaban y llegaban a la salida ven quienes les estaban esperando para despedirse) no me digan que los tres vinieron a despedirse

Naruto: así es

Mía: pues gracias

Sakura: de nada chicos

Kakashi: además,queríamos darte algo mía

Mía: a mi

Naruto: si

Mía: y que es

Naruto : esto (le da una banda ninja)

Mía: (la toma) es para mi

Sakura: claro,como ahora la aldea es tu hogar era lógico que tuvieras esta banda

Mía: (mira a sasuke) déjame adivinar tu lo sabías

Sasuke: pues la verdad si

Kakashi: queríamos dártela como un ragalo,y además eso demuestra que tu ya eres una ninja de la aldea oculta de la hoja

Mía: bueno,les agradesco a los tres,mi camino me trajo aquí,y ahora forme un hogar y una gran familia

Naruto: pues,nos alegramos

Sasuke: bueno es hora de irnos

Sakura: cuidensen

Mía: así lo en unos días (mientras se iban)

Kakashi: (los ve irse) saben a donde van

Sakura: yo no,pero naruto si

Kakashi: a donde van naruto

Naruto: regresan al hogar de mía

Sakura: la aldea oculta de la nieve

Kakashi: (soprendido) como así van alla

Naruto: bueno gaara me conto que hay un nuevo líder y que la aldea ha renacido,todavía hay casas que se siguen construyendo

Sakura: y hay un nuevo líder

Naruto: así es

Kakashi: si gaara te conto eso,es porque la aldea oculta de la arena,ayuda a proteger la aldea oculta de la nieve,no es cierto

Naruto: así es,gaara puso a varios vigilantes,para que estén pendientes

Sakura: pues,yo creo que fue buena idea de que la haya llevado

Kakashi: también pienso lo mismo

Naruto: si,esperemos que les vaya bien

Kakashi: les ira,bien además no creo que sea divertido molestar a mía

Sakura: si no quieren terminar como estatuas de hielo

Naruto: pues en eso tienen razón

Varios días después

El viaje para sasuke y mía fue largo,pero llegaron a la aldea oculta de la nieve,mientras caminaban podían observar como estaba la aldea

Mía: (mira) si que ha cambiado

Sasuke: pues recuerdo,cuando vine la primera vez,todo estaba destruido

Mía: y ahora es lo contrario

Sasuke: (sigue mirando) así es

Mía: (ve donde vivía su mama) la casa de mi mama,si que la reconstruyeron

Sasuke: y si entramos para verla

Mía: no hay como

Sasuke: y eso porque

Mía: mira (le señala,que dentro de la casa,había gente)

Sasuke. (mira) hay gente viviendo ahí

Mía: así es (mira otra casa) ven vamos a ver donde vivía con mis abuelos

Sasuke: de acuerdo (mientras le sigue)

Mía: también le construyeron

Sasuke: (mira a la ventana) hay un niño y una niña conversando

Mía: (los mira) y creo que esa niña,es de la aldea oculta de la arena

Sasuke: así es

Mía: escuchemos lo que dice

Sasuke: claro (mientras escuchan)

Niña: entonces entrenas para hacer que nieve

Niño: así es

Niña: y por cuanto tiempo,puedes hacer nevar

Niño: por ahora poco tiempo

Niña: y podrías hacer nevar por mas tiempo

Niño: si,pero solo podría hacerlo por un día

Niña: no puedes hacerlo por mas tiempo

Niño: lamentablemente no

Niña: y no hay alguien,que haya nevar por mas tiempo

Niño: si

Niña: quien

Niño: pues,esa chica es la nieta del antiguo líder,ella puede hacer nevar mas tiempo

Niña: en serio

Niño: si dicen que puede hacer,que nieve eternamente o congele las cosas,también para siempre

Niña: y donde esta

Niño: pues por lo que me contaron,es que cuando la atraparon pudo escaparse,y su camino la llevo a la aldea oculta de la hoja

Niña: esta en konoha

Niño: así es incluso,se caso con el ultimo miembro,del clan uchiha

Niña: (sorprendida) sasuke uchiha

Niño: así es,y tienen una hija

Niña: entiendo,y que tal si haces nevar,aunque sea por poco tiempo

Niño: claro vamos (mientras se escuchaba que salían del cuarto)

Sasuke: si que se enteran de todo

Mía: claro que si,o que acaso pensaste que no se enteraban de nada

Sasuke: algo

Mía: mira ese es el templo vamos a verlo

Sasuke: esta bien vamos

Mía: (camina hasta el templo y abre la puerta y camina hasta el altar y ve las fotos) así que reconstruyeron el templo y colocaron las fotos de las personas que murieron

Sasuke: ahora es como un altar

Mía: así es

Sasuke: (saca una carta) toma esto es tuyo

Mía: (la toma) quien te la dio

Sasuke: tsunade-sama

Mía: le contraste

Sasuke: si veras (le empieza a contar)

Flash back

Unos días atrás

Sasuke: (entra al consultorio) disculpe tsunade-sama

Tsunade: hola sasuke que pasa

Sasuke: pues quería hacerle una pregunta

Tsunade: haber dime

Sasuke: que paso con el padre de mía después de que el,mismo acabo con su vida

Tsunade: los vigilante de la aldea oculta de la nieve se lo llevaron

Sasuke: ellos decidieron llevárselo

Tsunade: así es porque me lo preguntabas

Sasuke: porque cuando naruto se convirtió en hokage gaara me conto,que hay un nuevo líder en la aldea oculta de la nieve y que la aldea oculta de la arena,están ayudando a protegerlo

Tsunade: así que es cierto los rumores,la aldea oculta de la nieve ha renacido

Sasuke: si y en tres días me voy con mía allá

Tsunade: pues no es tan mala idea,de que mía vuelva a su hogar

Sasuke: si,y no dejo algo

Tsunade: pues ahora que lo dices si (saca del escritorio una carta) cuando los vigilantes,se lo llevaron esta carta se le cayo,creo que es para mía (le da la carta)

Sasuke: (toma la carta) gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: supongo que le contaras a naruto

Sasuke: si,ahora mismo voy hablar con el

Tsunade: esta bien sasuke

Sasuke: hasta luego tsunade-sama (se va)

Tsunade: hasta luego sasuke (mientras sigue haciendo sus cosas)

Sasuke: (camina hasta la torre y entra) naruto estas ocupado

Naruto: no,sasuke pasa

Sasuke: gracias mientras se acerca

Naruto: que sucede

Sasuke: quería saber,si me das permiso

Naruto: a donde vas

Sasuke: pues quiero llevar a mía,a la aldea oculta de la nieve

Naruto: después de lo que nos conto gaara,quieres ver el pueblo como esta

Sasuke: si,y ya le propuse a mía y ella esta de acuerdo

Naruto: esta bien,no tengo problema de que vayan allá

Sasuke: gracias naruto

Naruto: de nada y otra cosa

Sasuke: dime

Naruto: yo creo que es hora de entregarle a mía esto (le enseña una banda ninja) tu que opinas

Sasuke: estoy de acuerdo

Naruto: y cuando se van

Sasuke: en tres días

Naruto: es bien

Sasuke: gracias,me retiro (se iba)

Naruto: esta bien (vuelve a su trabajo)

Fin del flash back

Mía: entiendo ten a mikoto,leeré la carta (le da a la niña)

Sasuke: (le carga) esta bien amor

Mía: veamos (mientras lee la nota)

Nota: hija cuando hayas leído la nota,eso quiero decir que me atraparon,no fue mi intención el querer hacerte daño,solo quería hablar contigo un rato a salas y explicarte el porque lo hice,pero se que me atraparan,solo quiero decirte que lamento haberme puesto celoso de que hayas heredado el chakra de tus abuelos,solo quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho

Sasuke: (ve que mía termina de leer la carta y varias lagrimas salen de sus ojos y que mojan la carta) amor estas bien

Mía: pese a todo no voy a mentir al decir que fue un buen padre,porque si lo fue,pero no es fácil perdonarlo,todo por sus tontos celos (mientras le da la carta pata que la lea)

Sasuke: (toma la carta) eso te entiendo amor se que es difícil (mientras lee la carta)

Mía: lo se (mientras se acerca al altar y ve la foto de sus abuelos y de su mama su papa no estaba,ya que el había traicionado a la aldea y no se sabe que harían con el cuerpo,se acerca y pone una flor en donde estaban las cenizas de sus mama y luego hace,lo mismo con las cenizas de sus abuelos y prende,las velas) mama,abuelo,abuela al fin después de mucho tiempo he vuelto a casa,han pasado muchas cosas,y abuela siempre me decías que si mi camino me llevaba a algo bueno pues es buena suerte,y tenías razón mi camino me llevo a la aldea oculta de hoja,y ahora es mi hogar y tengo una familia

Sasuke: (se acerca después de leer la carta y le deja en el altar) creo que debería decir suegra,abuelo abuela el camino de mía le llevo a algo,bueno,aunque al principio empezamos un poco mal,pero luego lo resolvimos,ahora somos una familia,tenemos una hija,y quiero que sepan,que ellas dos están bien,y es una promesa que les hago,que nadie tocara a mi familia,de eso pueden estar seguros

Mía (le sonríe mientras ve a mikoto) creo que es hora de irnos

Sasuke: (también la ve) si (mientras la cubre)

Mia: (saca de su mochila una cobija) toma cúbrela con esto

Sasuke: si que estas preparada (mientras la cubre)

Mía: claro que si vamos

Sasuke: si (mientras salen del templo) esta nevando

Mía: (mira) veo que ese niño hizo nevar

Sasuke: cuando tiempo crees que dure

Mía: solo durara tres horas

Sasuke: vaya

Mía: si,pero si entrena puede hacer que nieve hasta doce horas

Sasuke: la única que puede,hacer nevar por mas tiempo eres tu no es cierto

Mía: así es

Sasuke: entiendo (mientras los dos se emprendían el viaje de regreso,no se dieron cuenta de tres espíritus que los observaban)

Emi: mi niña,encontró un nuevo hogar

Andy: era de imaginarse

Mina: siempre le dije que confiara en su camino ninja

Emi: y le llevo a la aldea oculta de la hoja

Andy: ahora es feliz,tuvo que pasar por muchas cosas,pero ahora es feliz

Mina: quien se imaginaria que se casaría con miembro del clan uchiha

Emi: nadie,pero si es feliz es lo que importa

Andy: me alegra,ver que todo termino bien para ella

Mina: así es

Emi: hija solo queremos que sepas que siempre,estare a tu lado y de tu familia

Andy: siempre a tu lado

Mina: solo los tres,tu padre simplemente no cuenta después de lo que hizo,pero aun así estaremos contigo (mientras los tres se acercan y ponen las manos en la espalda de mía y de sasuke)

Mía: (siente que alguien toca su espalda y se da la vuelta pero no hay nadie9 que extraño

Sasuke: (siente lo mismo) que raro

Mía: sentiste eso

Sasuke: si,que seria

Mía; (sonríe) creo que lo se

Sasuke: quien

Mía: fueron los espíritus de mis abuelo y mama

Sasuke: será que nos acompañan

Mía: así es

Sasuke: entiendo (mientras los dos siguen caminando

Líder (pero en eso el líder de la aldea caminaba hasta que ve el templo abierto,al entrar y acercarse al altar ve,que donde estaban las cenizas de la mama de mía,y de sus abuelos había unas rosas y las velas estaban prendidas,en eso le da a entender que mía estuvo allí,quiso seguirla pero era ya tarde mía se había ido) así que es verdad,mía,después de que te escapaste tu camino te llevo hasta la aldea oculta de la hoja,y allí te quedaste,pasaste por muchas cosas,pero formaste un hogar,te casaste con el ultimo miembro del clan uchiha y tienen una hija,espero que te vaya bien,tal vez algún día me anime a visistarte,espero que sigas siendo feliz mía

Diez años después

Ha pasado diez años,y justo ahora mikoto cumplía años,ahora estaba con sus papa conversando

Mikoto: es por eso que mami siempre dice que tengo un angelito que me cuida desde el cielo

Sasuke: así es hija

Mikoto: entiendo papi

Sasuke: hija,esa es toda la historia

Mikoto: y porque se te ocurrió contármela

Sasuke: porque tu mama y yo lo hemos pensado,y queríamos que sepas que hay alguien que te cuida y que paso

Mikoto: entiendo papi (ve que su papa llora) papi porque lloras

Sasuke: solo espero que no pienses,que yo tengo la culpa

Mikoto: papi tu no tienes la culpa,ni tsunade-sama,el culpable es el abuelo por celos,el lo hizo todo solo porque tenía celos de mi mami

Sasuke: entonces no me odias

Mikoto: claro que no papi (mientras le da un abrazo,sasuke se calma ya que si seguía llorando haría que mikoto llorara y a el no le gustaba que mikoto llorara,y a ella tampoco le gustaba que su papi llore) además papi tu y yo hicimos algo bueno

Sasuke: y que es hija

Mikoto: hemos ayudado a que mami supere,su miedo a la oscuridad

Sasuke: bueno hija eso es cierto

Mikoto: te quiero mucho papi

Sasuke: y yo a ti hija

Naruto: hola podemos pasar

Sasuke: claro pasen

Sakura: gracias (mientras entran con sus hijos boruto nació primero y ahora tenía nueve años y hace casi dos años nació sarada) feliz cumpleaños linda

Mikoto: gracias tía

Naruto: (le da el regalo) muchas felcidades

Mikoto: gracias tío

Boruto: feliz cumpleaños mikoto (le abraza)

Mikoto: gracias boruto (le corresponde el beso)

Boruto: este regalo es para ti,mami me ayudo a escogerlo

Mikoto: gracias (mientras lo toma y ve a su papa) papi cuando puedo abrir mis regalos

Sasuke: hija ya te lo dije,esperemos a que tu mama venga

Naruto: donde esta mía

Sasuke: no se,dijo que iba a ver algo,se fue en la mañana

Sakura: a donde habrá ido

Sasuke: no tengo ni idea

Naruto: seguramente se topo con los niños,y le pidieron que haga nevar

Sakura: tu crees (se queda pensando lo mismo que sasuke)

Los tres: seguramente

Mía: este me ayudan (mientras tenía varios regalos)

Sakura: claro (mientras deja a sarada con boruto y le ayuda con los regalos)

Sasuke: los tengo (mientras deja los regalos en la mesa)

Naruto: listo (hace lo mismo)

Mikoto: mami (mientras le abraza)

Mía: hola hija feliz cumpleaños

Mikoto: gracias mami (ve a su papa) papi mami ya vino,puedo abrir mis regalos

Sasuke: claro que si,hija ve

Mikoto: gracias papi (se acerca a la mesa)

Boruto: te ayudo (mientras va con ella y naruto y sakura también)

Sasuke: donde estabas amor

Mía: comprando los regalos de mía

Sasuke: pensé que los niños,te entretuvieron para que hagas nevar

Mía: ya les dije a los niños,que no soy nevera ambulante

Sasuke: igual lo piden

Mía: lo se,pero no me tope con los niños,si que antes de ir a comprar los regalos fui con tsunade-sama

Sasuke: (se preocupa) todo esta bien amor

Mía: claro que si amor,es mas tengo que contarte algo

Sasuke: y que es

Mía: dame la mano

Sasuke: para que

Mía: dame la mano y lo sabrás

Sasuke: esta bien (le da la mano y mía le pone en su barriga,al principio no entendió porque,pero luego ya lo entendio) no me digas que (se imagina la respuesta)

Mía: si amor tendremos otro hijo

Sasuke: cuando

Mía: hoy tsunade-sama me lo confirmo,por eso fui a verla

Sasuke: y de cuanto

Mía: dos meses amor

Sasuke: (le besa,ya que para el no era el solo formar una familia si no también,el renacer de su clan) te amo amor

Mía:y yo a ti

Sasuke: ven vamos a contárselo a mikoto

Mía: se pondrá.feliz ya que desde hace tiempo nos pide un hermanito

Sasuke: así es (mientras los dos se acercaban donde mikoto abría los regalos) hija

Mikoto: si papi

Sasuke: tu mama y yo tenemos algo que contarte

Mikoto: que es papi

Mía: recuerdad,que nos has estado pidiendo un hermanito

Mikoto: si mami

Sasuke: pues adivina

Mikoto: no se papi

Mía: en siete meses tendrás un nuevo,hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar

Mikoto: (emocionada) en serio mami

Mía: si hija

Mikoto: (empieza a saltar de la emoción) un hermanito voy a tener un nuevo hermanito

Sakura: (abraza a mía) felicidades

Mía: gracias (también le abraza)

Naruto: y de cuanto

Mía: de dos meses,y se lo que estas pensando,y no,no son gemelos

Naruto: entiendo

Boruto: un nuevo primo con quien jugar que emoción

Mikoto: si (mientras se sienta y sigue abriendo sus regalos)

Kakashi: caminaba por la calle,llevándole el regalo a mikoto por su cumpleaños en eso entra a la casa y les mira) vaya que están felices todos,que me perdí de algo interesante

Mía: hola kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: hola mía (se acerca a mikoto) hola mikoto feliz cumpleaños

Mikoto: gracias kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: este es tu regalo (se lo da)

Mikoto: (lo toma) muchas gracias kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: de nada (mientras se acerca) que me perdí de algo interesante

Sasuke: si

Kakashi: haber cuenten

Mía: tendremos otro hijo

Kakashi: en serio

Sasuke: así es kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: y cuando

Mía: ahora tsunade-sama me lo confirmo

Kakashi: y de cuanto

Mía: dos meses

Kakashi: felicidades chicos (les da un abrazo)

Sasuke: gracias kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: y tienen un nombre para el bebe

Mía: pues le dije que como el ya escogió el nombre de nuestra hija,que ahora me toca a mi

Kakashi: y como se llamaría

Mía: si es niña como mi mama emi pero si niño como mi abuelo Andy

Sakura: lindos

Mía: si

Naruto: (carga a sarada) que opinas hija,ya tendrás un nuevo primito o primita con quien jugar (ve que que se ríe) le gusta la idea

Kakashi: algún día los otros,tendrán hijos,porque hasta ahora solo ustedes cuatro

Sakura: quien sabe

Mía: tocara esperar

Mientras seguían conversando,llegaron los otros y no solo felicitaron a mikoto por su cumpleaños si no también,porque mía y sasuke les contaron de que serán padres de nuevo,todos estuvieron covnersando hasta la noche y después se retiraron

Cuatro meses después

Ha pasado cuatro meses y mía ya tenía ya seis meses de emabrazo,ahora estaba en una revisión,con tsunade

Tsunade: quieren saber el sexo del bebe

Sasuke: yo si

Mía: yo también

Tsunade: de acuerdo,pues resulta que es un niño

Sasuke: de veras

Tsunade: así es

Mía: genial

Tsunade: bueno,puedes levantarte

Mía: gracias (mientras se levanta)

Sasuke: y todo esta bien

Tsunade: claro que si

Sasuke: gracias tsunade-sama

Tsunade: de nada chicos,nos vemos el próximo mes

Mía: esta bien tsunade-sama (mientras se iban)

Sasuke: y ahora a donde vamos (mientras salen del consultorio)

Mía: y si me compras un helado

Sasuke: otro

Mía: cuando me compraste un helado

Sasuke: en la mañana

Mía: que no te acuerdas,que en el mañana saliste con mikoto

Sasuke: es verdad,me olvide,vamos amor te comprare el helado

Mía: de acuerdo (mientras caminan hasta la heladería)

Sasuke: (le compra el helado) ten amor,aquí esta tu helado (mientras se lo da)

Mía: gracias amor

Sasuke: bueno la cuna esta armada

Mía: vi que mikoto te ayudo

Sasuke: así es

Mía: crees que con diez años,logre obtener el mangekyo sharingan

Sasuke: pues creo que si sigue entrenando,lo podrá conseguir

Mía: conociéndola,te va a dar una sorpresa

Sasuke: tu cress

Mía: si

Sasuke: habrá que esperar

Mía: pues en eso ,tienes toda la razón

Tres meses después

Ya paso tres meses,y ahora mía tenía nueve meses,y sasuke siempre estaba pendiente,ya que en cualquier momento,el bebe nacería

Mía: (cambiándose de ropa) y mikoto

Sasuke: pues seguramente se le hizo tarde,y se quedo con sakura y los chicos

Mía: pues claro que se lo hizo tarde,es medianoche

Sasuke: bueno,ya vendrá en la mañana

Mía: si (mientras se acuesta en la cama)

Sasuke: creo que es hora de dormir

Mía: si

Sasuke: que descanses (mientras se duerme)

Mía: igualmente (también se duerme,y todo iba bien hasta que a las cinco de la mañana mía sentía molestias,hasta que siente que algo se rompe y moja la cama,se despierta pensando que se habñia orinado,pero al sentir un dolor,se da cuenta de lo que era) amor despierta

Sasuke: mmmmm

Mía: amor despierta,tu hijo ya vienen

Sasuke: dile que me deje un mensaje o que venga a verme mas tarde

Mía: AMOR TE DIJE QUE DESPIERTES,TU HIJO YA VIENE

Sasuke: (se despierta) que ya llego la hora

Mía: si (se levanta)

Sasuke: (también se levanta) la maleta donde esta

Mía: en el sillón

Sasuke: (va al sillón y sale del cuarto y agarre las llaves y baja las gradas) veamos que me estoy olvidando

Mía: amor te olvidas de mi

Sasuke: (sube y le ayuda) lo siento amor (mientras le ayuda y salen de la casa para ir al hospital)

Tsunade: (caminando por los pasillos) que tranquilidad

Enfermera: (bostezando) si

Tsunade: bueno es temprano

Sasuke: (entra con mía) tsunade-sama

Tsunade: (les mira) que llego la hora

Mía: así es

Tsunade: (llama a la enfermera y ayuda a mía a sentarse en la silla,de ruedas) sasuke espera aquí,te avisaremos (se la lleva)

Sasuke: esta bien tsunade-sama (mientras espera)

Tsunade: (lleva a mía,a la sala de operaciones y le prepara,para hacerle la cesaría) lista mía

Mía: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: bien llamare a sasuke

Mía: esta bien (mientras espera)

Tsunade: (sale) sasuke

Sasuke: si tsunade-sama

Tsunade: puedes entrar

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras tsunade,le da las cosas que tiene que ponerse,para entrar,y luego le hace que este con mía) ya vine amor

Mía: esta bien amor

Tsunade: listo empezemos

Enfermera: si

Tsunade: esta bien (mientras empieza)

Mía: (nota que la mano de sasuke tiembla) amor tranquilo

Sasuke: eso hago

Mía: estas temblando,mejor cálmate o te sacaran

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras intenta calmarse)

Tsunade: (después de un rato) listo lo sacare

Mía: esta bien (mientras siente que sasuke,seguía temblando y nota que cuando ve la cabeza,del bebe sin poder evitarlo se desmaya) amor

Cuando terminan,tsunade pone a sasuke en la camilla,ya cuando eran casi las once de la mañana sasuke empieza a despertar

Sasuke: (abre los ojos y ve que el techo del hospital) mía

Tsunade: vaya ya era hora

Sasuke: que paso

Tsunade: que estabas tan nervioso,que cuando sacamos al niño,te desmayaste

Sasuke: hay no,y mía

Tsunade: tranquilos,están bien,es mas te sientes mejor hay alguien que quiere conocerte

Sasuke: (se para) si estoy bien

Tsunade: entonces sígueme

Sasuke: esta bien (mientras le sigue)

Tsunade: (caminan hasta el cuarto y abre la puerta) listo puedes entar

Sasuke: gracias tsunade-sama (mientras entra y los mira) hola amor

Mía: (le mira) amor ya te sientes mejor

Sasuke: si,lo lamento los nervios me ganaron

Mía: te entiendo amor mira aquí esta nuestro hijo

Sasuke: (le mira) mi pequeño (lo puedo cargar)

Mía: claro (mientras se lo entrega)

Sasuke: (lo carga con cuidado) hola pequeño Andy te estábamos esperando (mientras le da un beso en la frente)

Mía: mikoto ya se convirtió en la hermana mayor

Sasuke: claro que si

Naruto: (abre la puerta) se puede

Sasuke: claro entren

Mikoto: (entra y se acerca) mi hermanito

Boruto: Andy

Sasuke: la quieres cargar hija

Mikoto: puedo papi

Sasuke: si hija (le da a su hermano)

Mikoto: (con cuidado le carga) hola Andy soy tu hermana mayor,te voy a cuidar mucho,y jugare contigo y te enseñare lo que papi me ha enseñado

Sakura: será una buena hermana mayor mikoto

Boruto: así como lo soy yo con sarada

Mikoto: si

Sasuke: hija tendrás que ayudarme,ya que mami por algunos días no podrá hacer mucho

Mikoto: si papi

Naruto: y como estas mía

Mía: algo adolorida pero feliz

Sakura: hay que decirlo,la familia ha crecido

Sasuke: así es (besa a mía) te amo amor

Mía: y yo a ti (le corresponde el beso)

Seis meses después

Ya paso seis meses y el pequeño Andy,ya tenía seis meses y justo ahora era navidad

Mía: mikoto hija estas lista

Mikoto: (aparece con Andy) si mami

Mía: (la mira y se sorprende) amor

Sasuke: (aparece) que pasa amor

Mía: feliz navidad amor

Sasuke: igualmente amor

Mía: tu hija te tiene un regalo

Sasuke: haber (mientras mira a mikoto) hija ya te salió el magekyo sharingan

Mía: (hace que sus ojos sean negros de nuevo) si papi que te pareció

Sasuke: (le abraza con cuidado) te felicito hija

Míkoto: gracias papi

Mía: será mejor irnos,nos esperan

Sasuke: es verdad (mientras salen y sigue nevando) amor por cuanto tiempo nevara

Mía: cuarenta y ocho horas amor

Sasuke: bastante

Mía: dile a tu hija y a tu sobrino,me sorprendieron

Mikoto: (con su hermano) y eso que no se nos ocurrió la nube mas grande

Mía: hija ya te dije que eso no pasara

Mikoto: lo se mami

Naruto: ya se demoraron

Sakura: ahí vienen

Sasuke: hola llegamos

Sakura: los esperábamos

Mía: (con andy en brazos) bueno ya llegamos

Boruto: hola mikoto

Mikoto: hola boruto

Boruto: toma este es tu regalo mami me ayudo a escogerlo (le da un regalo)

Mikoto: (lo toma) gracias y este es para ti (le da el suyo)

Boruto: gracias (mientras le da un beso en la mejilla y ella sonríe)

Sakura: (los mira) boruto y mikoto se llevanbien

Mía: al igual que Andy y sarada

Sakura: (ve que sarada le acaricia la cara a Andy y luego le da un beso en la frente y el se ríe) tienes razón

Mía: así es (ve a sarada) nena jugaras con el cuando sea mas grande

Sarada: si

Mía: eres buena niña

Sakura: si (mientras sasuke y naruto conversan)

Naruto: te imaginabas esto

Sasuke: de formar una familia

Naruto: si

Sasuke: al principio no,pero cuando llego mía si

Naruto: han pasado demasiadas cosas

Sasuke: si recuerdas tu decías que tu camino ninja era ser el hokage de la aldea y lo eres

Naruto: si y los dos formamos un hogar

Sasuke: crees que mikoto y boruto se lleven bien

Naruto: (los mira) así como se están llevando ahora

Sasuke: (también los mira) si

Naruto: de eso ni lo dudes

Kakashi: hola chicos encontré al fotógrafo

Sasuke: gracias kakashi-sensei

Naruto: listo para otra foto kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: claro además,ya tengo dos alumnos,si no les molesta que mikoto y boruto sean mis alumnos

Sasuke: claro que no,ellos serán la nueva generación del equipo siete

Naruto: así será

Sakura: creo que debemos acercarnos

Mía: si vamos (mientras llemana a mikoto y boruto que también se acercan)

Naruto: están listos para la foto

Mikoto: si tío

Boruto: veo que nuestro futuro sensei vino también

Kakashi: eso quiere decir,que ustedes dos aceptan ser mis alumnos

Mikoto: claro que si,seremos la nueva generación del equipo siete,aunque habrá que encontrar otro miembro

Sakura: ve kakashi-sensei hasta los niños están emocionados con la idea

Mía: si,le gusta la idea,de que usted sea su maestro,y ser la nueva generación

Kakashi: pues nos veremos pronto niñós (mientras los niños sonríen)

Camarógrafo: es hora pónganse para tomarles la foto

Todos se unen y se toman la foto y esta foto quedaría como el recuerdo no solo,para la siguiente generación,si no también para el recuerdo de que si estas en un apuro del que si crees que no puedes salir,siempre hay una esperanza y que esa esperanza te guie en tu camino ninja hacia algo nuevo que puede ser bueno como también puede ser malo

FIN

eso es todo nos vemos en el proximo fic


End file.
